Nature's Chosen Child
by BetaMayhem
Summary: His darkness was prevailing over his light, but before it was snuffed out, its bright flame was rekindled. A Teigu chose him, and with it, he rises from his darkness. With this new Power, Tatsumi sets out. Will this power be enough to purge the corruption from the Empire? or will it ultimately fail and fall?
1. Origins

Chapter 1: Emergence

Teigu, or otherwise known as Imperial Arms, are weapons of war and destruction. Any and all wielders of such instruments obtain power over any other. Only another Teigu can stand against a Teigu, and this created the one rule that forever remained to when two clashed.

Only one will survive.

48 Teigu were created by the first emperor of the Empire, he gathers rare materials and brought together the best and brightest minds to design and create these mythical weapons. He feared the empire he built would crumble in his absence, so he used the Teigu as a method to prolong it. The Emperor distributed the Teigu to the nobles and generals and other people of power, believing this would preserve the Empire.

The Teigu were too tantalizing for those without, and so an internal battle was waged. Wars were fought, assassinations became common occurrences, and chaos griped the nation. Teigu began to disappear, either being lost, destroyed, or hidden away to prevent their miss usage. The numbers of Teigu slowly decreased, and as of now, nobody knows how many remain. It was at that point, i discovered my own Teigu. Whether or not it was a blessing or a curse…I have no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I carried more than enough darkness in my heart. My mother and father were murdered before me on my 6th birthday, and my home had been burned to the ground. I was taken in by the village elder, who later gave me to another family. People believed that I would be happy amongst another family, but it only shed more tears. The father of that family, I refuse to accept him as mine, was in simple words…a drunken abuser. He spent the nights wasted and laughed as he beat his wife to near unconsciousness, painting a smiley face on her tear-stained cheeks in her own blood. It was then I lost the innocence all children have. It was two weeks from my "adoption" when my "mother" was almost killed, strangled by her supposed lover that I acted. The man, or rather monster, was my first kill. As the wife struggled on the floor of her kitchen, I walked behind the monster and sank a fork into his temple, jamming it into his brain. He died with an insane smile on his face. The wife then did the unthinkable.

She tried to kill me.

I stood there in shock at my violence, and the women I had saved picked up her husband's broken beer bottle and stabbed me in the stomach. I coughed blood into her eyes as she wept distraught tears. I roared in pain and shoved her back, jumping on her as I rode her onto the floor. The beer bottle protruding from my stomach stabbed her in the throat, and the life she was already loosing gurgled from her throat. I lay on top of my adoptive family, our blood mixing with the alcohol that had spilled on the floor. It was then I drifted into unconsciousness, believing I was going to die.

I awoke in the village "hospital" with the village elder watching me. He told me of the deaths of my "parents" and that I would be living with him. My life only got darker as I isolated myself from the world. It was on my 7th birthday I was introduced to Sayo and Ieyasu. I was not exactly the easiest person to be around. I had no trust in people, nor any desire to trust them. But given time, I grew to trust them, and then we became a family. We did everything together. We hunted, we laughed and cried, and we most importantly lived with the others at our backs. We were a force on the hunting grounds; we felt like gods, we were free.

It was on my 8th birthday everything changed. We were out on a hunting, camping trip, when a I felt something. It was a strange desire that needed to be filled. I just all of a sudden felt curious as a felt a presence pulse. My friends were laughing loudly and preparing the dinner we had just killed, so they didn't notice my absence. I walked alone under the surprisingly bright moonlight, my presence just felt _summoned_ , and I had the deepest desire to appear before whoever called me. I walked out into a clearing and felt it, the presence. I wanted with bated breath and watched in wonder as my as the being that summoned me made itself known.

It was massive; it easily towered over me, as tall as the trees that surrounded us. It walked in front of me, and lowered itself to the ground so we could look at each other eye to eye. I beheld the creature and only one word came to mind.

Serene

The creature was like a dream. It had the body of a wolf, but had the antlers of a deer. It tail was that of a dragon, with scales running up to the base. Its fur was a pleasant green that spoke of spring, and its fur swayed in the gentle breeze like fresh grass. Its antlers had branches sprouting from them, new buds and leaves adorned them in a cheerful fashion, and a gem glimmered on the creature's forehead. Flowers blossomed around its feet, and the creature's maw seemed to have a pleasant, peaceful smile. Its eyes glimmering in humorous curiosity, but a tinge of sadness shone in its pupils. My jaw refused to stay attached to my face, and I had no brain functions that were capable at the time to keep it anchored to my skull.

This majestic creature gave off this aura of comfort, of safety, like the warmth a mother gives to her frightened child. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes and I ran towards the creatures head. It welcomed my embrace and I lay against the creatures cheek, sobbing. I don't know what came over me, but all my mental walls just broke down, the dam shattered, and all my sorrows flooded my soul. The creature watched me in sadness, and I watched in amazement as a tear fell from this proud creatures eye. As it fell, I watched in fascination as it fell towards me. it had this golden green glow, and then a voice of warmth and kindness entered my head.

" **Do you wish to end your suffering? Do want the ability to save and care for those in pain? Do you wish for the power to prevent others from feeling your pain? What is your answer?"**

I could only weep sorrowfully, 'I would, I would accept any burden to life this pain, and anyone else's pain from their shoulders. I will carry it all, if I can spare anyone from this horrifying vice of agony.'

The creature nuzzled me, **"Drink, and let these be the last tears you shed."**

I obeyed, I felt no need to hesitate, I was enraptured by this creature, and I had complete faith that if I complied, all would be ok. I reached for its tears, and I drank. I expected to taste of salt, of grit and sadness, but once I drank these creatures' tears, I felt warmth blossom in my soul. It was heartwarming, it was soul cleansing. The creature nuzzled me and curled up picked me up with its tail, resting my body on its back in between its shoulder blades. It carried me away, though I'm not sure where, I was already falling asleep in the natural comfort this creature gave me. I didn't even notice the changes my body was going through as I drifted to the best sight of sleep I ever had. The creature placed me in a tree, I was still barely conscious. The creature than floated in the air gracefully, and dissolved into a wind, floating like the stars in the sky. Its glowing green sparkles swirled around me gently, brushing my skin, and then disappearing. I felt the power surge into my soul as I seemingly absorbed it, I felt so alive! And then a voice spoke in my head.

 **"Use this power well, don't fight it…embrace it, believe in it, become it, and live!"** the Voice spoke. It had a feminine voice, power radiating off its vocal notes.

I then felt a searing heat on my forehead, and then I lost consciousness.

I awoke the next morning inside a tree.

Yeah, real shocker.

I was a good 40 feet up, so I nearly had a fatal heart attack just from looking down. It took me a few moments to assess mu surroundings and calm my raging heart down. I couldn't even hear my own breathing as my heart beat like a war drum in my ears. I looked about for the creature that took me away last night, but found no sign of it. He hoped it was ok; no creature that beautiful should be harmed by any weapon of man. I was about to call out when the voice from last night invaded my thoughts.

 **"I, Artio, accept you as my first wielder, and partner. May the power we wield bring hope to the souls touched by despair."** She proclaimed.

I looked down onto my chest and found a leaf tattoo in a dark green. Speaking of my chest and my whole body for that matter…it looked like I had been hitting the gym every day for the past 5 years. I was ripped!

"Are you a Teigu?" I asked, trying to talk with this voice, but I was only greeted with silence.

I looked in wonder at my new muscles and giggle with childish joy. I swung off my branch and flew towards the earth, running down the tree trunk in joy. I jumped and rolled onto the forest floor and ran with the morning wind. I felt to _at peace_ , so comfortable with my own skin. I felt like I was at harmony with my darkness and my light. This was balance, this was freedom.

I ran without restrain, without concern, forward, until a thought crossed my mind.

Where am I?

I looked up at the sky and noticed the absence of stars, dawn had peeked over the horizon and the day had begun. He looked around for any directional clues or tips as to where he came from…but found none. He walked to a nearby body of water and sat at its edge, contemplating what to do when the voice spoke again.

" **Use it…call for it, it will come."**

I felt completely confused. But hey, it was a starting point. I entered a meditative position and closed my eyes, diving into my mind to try and find the "power" this being had mentioned. I just kept diving, and diving, trying to find that warmth that she gave me yesterday. I felt it, the warmth, the comfort, I reached for it, and then I felt it full force. My eyes shot open as a green aura exploded outward from me, enveloping me and spreading outwards. It ran across the ground and through the trees, and then the beauty sprouted.

The Forest came alive! The trees adopted a healthy green glow; flowers grew and bloomed along the forest floor. Danger Beasts and animals alike emerged from the forest towards me. The water gained a powerful luster that only precious stones had. My green aura calmed down considerably and then shrank to my outline. It rose from me to the sky like smoke from a recently extinguished flame. I felt it, the power, the peace within the balance, and I looked at the creatures before me, and laughed. It was a joyful laugh, one that bore no pain or misery, it lifted them. Plants bloomed at my feet and their fragrance blew through my hair. I embraced it, I believed in it, I became it, and I felt alive!

I commanded it, called for it, and it responded. A tree grew from underneath me, and shot towards the sky at an incredibly fast rate. I climbed in altitude, rising towards the heavens, a smile adorning my features.

I rose above the trees, and stood atop the now fully grown redwood tree. All the answers to my questions came to me. What this power was, who it came from, the possibilities, reasons, and the goal to reach for with this new gift.

"I, Tatsumi, accept you as my Teigu, and partner. May the power we wield bring light to those who have been hunted by the darkness!"


	2. The Cliffhanger

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so any and all support is greatly appreciated. Anything from story ideas to grammar corrections, anything is welcome. Bear with me k? Thanks a bunch! I'm not sure how often I will upload, AP Chemistry and Engineering applications keep me pretty busy, but i will do my best as I really do enjoy this.**

Sayo and Ieyasu were shocked to say the least.

Not many physical changes had happened to me. Besides my new muscles, and tattoo, the only thing that stood out was my eyes. My green eyes shone with luster, a golden ring now outlined my pupil and iris. My presence felt like an entirely new person, and I could tell from the awed expression of my friends.

Being the 8 year old I was, I happily explained to them what happened, and showed them my new abilities. I made flowers grow and bloom around our feet, a small apple tree blooming next to me, along with a small collection of apples that seemed to ripen with each passing second. We dined on those freshly grown apples, and boy were they good. it felt so wonderful, so pure, to bring life to the forest floor, our laughter was all that I could hear.

My life following that was pretty constant; I lived my life a much happier person. i lived the day with my friends, and slept the night within my dreams with my Teigu. The first time I encountered my Teigu in my dream, I was shocked, and asked what she was doing in my head. She laughed at my cluelessness and proceeded to teach me. I learned all about Teigu, all there abilities, weaknesses, and the effects they had on their wielders. I grew quickly, and pretty soon, my 17th birthday rolled around

My 17th birthday was the day we left our village. Our Village was being heavily taxed by the empire, and as such they would soon be bled dry. I was heading out to the capital today with Ieyasu and Sayo. Our village elder had given us the task of generating income while within the capital, so we could save our village from starvation and poverty.

"Today is the Day!" exclaimed Ieyasu proudly. "The day of journey, to the Capital!" he span around in a circle, expressing his emotion in chaotic twirls of joy. It was a rather comical sight in all seriousness, but if you didn't know any better, you would probably think he was on drugs. Ieyasu finished his spinning with an exaggerated bow and a flourish of his imaginary cape. His earth brown eyes sparkled with glee and mischief, his smile never leaving his face.

It wasn't long until I had started to laugh, his performance started to loop in my mind's eye as I remembered his absurdity. I held my stomach and restrained my mirth. We were standing at the village main entrance, waiting for Sayo to join us. She was a bit late this morning, but that only fueled the mischief in Ieyasu's eyes, I could tell he was planning on teasing her about this on the road…and most likely using me as a shield.

"Calm it a bit Ieyasu! We haven't even left the village yet! Save the enthusiasm for a later date, energy will be useful down the road…if you have so much surplus energy to spend, would you mind carrying the bags of this fair lady?" came a feminine voice from behind them.

I turned and say Sayo waslking towards us with her bags. She was carrying a small shoulder bag and a multiple holsters on her legs. Her quiver and bow over her shoulder.

"Really! A fair lady! Where! I don't see one!" Ieyasu scanned around sarcastically, hand over his brow in a mock lookout performance. He walked over to Sayo, who had a growing tick mark on above her eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but where dud thy spot a fair lady? I must make haste and ease her burdens!" Ieyasu joked. Sayo gained a terrifying grin and pointed up to roof of the nearest building.

"She is up there, let me help you reach her!" and with that, she roundhouse kicked him in the ass and sent him sprawling towards the buildings main door. He tumbled into the wall with a small thud and swirls in his eyes. I laughed at the comical display and called out.

"C'mon Sayo, how is he supposed to assist out fair lady if he is unconscious?" I laughed quietly.

She looked over to me and gave me an appraising look, "oh, but he isn't the only one who could assist this fair lady, now is he?"

I merely laughed nervously, "Anyway, we should head out. Time is not something on our side right?"

Sayo turned serious and nodded. She walked over to Ieyasu and pulled his cheek. Ieyasu returned to the land of the living with a yelp of pain and small tears.

"OW!"

Sayo smiled brightly at him. "Oh good you're up! Let's head out shall we?"

Ieyasu nodded in compliance, but soon went back to his humorous ways. "And so our adventure begins! Let's head out and make a fuck-ton of MONEY!"

If he was expecting a rallying war cry from his companions, he was sorely mistaken. All he received was a head slap from Sayo and my amused expression. We laughed good naturedly and prepared to leave when the village elder pulled me aside.

"Tatsumi, you have regained the light, follow it. Take this as a blessing, and know it will protect you on your endeavors." He pressed a small statuette into the palms of my hands. I looked it over and recognized it as a sort of deity. I nodded in appreciation to my elder and joined my friends. The village saw us off with a warm goodbye, our smiles never leaving our faces. We traveled non-stop until the sun touched the horizon. It was at this point, Ieyasu got one of his "brilliant" ideas.

It started out as playful banter, but ended up as a competition. Ieyasu was all, "Hey, I bet I could be there by now if I didn't have to wait for you guys." Sayo indignantly responded, telling him there was no way he could beat her in a race. The two fanned their flames of rivalry, and then here we are…

At a starting line.

Ieyasu and Sayo had taken runners positions on the line in the dirt, both poised to take off at a moment's notice. Ieyasu looked over at me with a crazy grin, and I knew there was no way I could talk him out of whatever he was going to say.

"Hey Tatsumi! Sorry to bounce, but Sayo and I have a score to settle. We will see you at the capital ok? Don't take too long!"

Sayo just nodded at me with a determined look. I would have laughed if I wasn't worried for them. I knew that they were both strong, but I was a bit paranoid of losing them. I mean …I didn't exactly have a great track record for surviving friends. I took extra time memorizing their faces, their happy, determined expressions, and smiled.

"Alright, please be careful you guys. Don't wait up for me, get whatever you can, time isn't on our side remember?" I said.

"Sure thing!" Ieyasu proclaimed, "just you wait, my and Sayo will already have jobs and shit by the time your slow-ass catches up! HaHa! Give us a countdown bro!"

I chuckled, "alright, you ready Sayo? I got money on you so you better show him up!"

Sayo gave me a confident wink and grinned while Ieyasu looked betrayed. He wiped away an imaginary tear before muttering out.

"Tatsumi…what happened to "bros before hoes" man! I'm hurt!" He fake cried, but it was soon replaced by a look of terror. A dark aura grew around Sayo, her eyes replaced by demonic red orbs. Her voice came out sickly sweet, but anyone could sense the absolute venom that coated her words.

"Tell me… _Ieyasu_ …exactly _who_ are you calling a hoe?" she whispered out, but she was completely heard.

Ieyasu started to sweat profusely, he looked at Tatsumi desperately. "Start the Countdown!" he wailed.

I nodded with my own spark of mischief in my eye, "sure. 100…99…98...9-"

"HURRY UP! IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Ieyasu screamed girlishly as Sayo started to make her way towards him slowly. Her movements looked like a zombies as her body jerked from left to right as she slowly walked forwards.

I started to get wary as she neared me. I could feel the pressure and tension in the air, and I didn't want to be in the crossfire. "3-2-1 GO!" I said hurriedly as I leapt away from the starting line as Ieyasu took off like an arrow from a longbow. He charged through the forest with reckless abandon, not even looking back as his fearful breathing racked his chest. Sayo watched him flee, and then with a predatory glimmer in her eye, she winked at me again with a "thumbs up", and then took off after him. I nearly shit my pants when she left a _crater_ in the ground, her existence blurring as she faded out of my sight. I smiled fondly at their retreating figures. I walked back to the camp we had set up and set about packing everything up that I didn't need. Since they obviously weren't coming back, it didn't need to be out did it?

I was putting their stuff away when I found their bags of gold, and I sweatdropped. 'Are you serious? You took off running without any means of supporting yourselves when you got there?' I laughed to myself.

Yep, they haven't changed.

My smile faded, but never disappeared as I packed their things. I couldn't wait to see them again; I would have so much fun teasing them when I got there.

Imperial Capital, 4 days later.

I walked through the main gates of the capital, my jaw hanging open as I beheld this city. I was walking through the market district, admiring the wares and foods for sale, when I started to wonder where Sayo and Ieyasu were hold up. they didn't have any money, so they were probably on a street corner…or outside the village walls. I was exploring and asking various shop owners about my friends when I felt someone walk up behind me. I whirled around and slid back, even though I had grown more trusting in people, I had no trust for complete strangers that I literally just met. I fixed my green eyes on my opponent and immediately had to fight off a nosebleed.

I was inches away from the largest pair of breasts I had ever seen! I quickly averted my eyes and looked up to where her head should be, though the sun kept me from seeing her face.

"Hey there stranger, I here you have been looking for some people…maybe I can be of service!" she mock saluted, her breasts jiggling in equal enthusiasm. I decided it would be safest to stare at the clouds, or the floor. I opted for the floor.

"Yes that's true," I replied nervously, "they should have gotten here ahead of me, but we never agreed on a meeting place as this is the first time we ever came here. Do you have any suggestions? They don't have the finances to rent a room, so I imagine they are camping out on a street corner or outside the city walls. Have you heard anything?"

"I don't know, but a friend of mine has an information gathering network. I bet if I give him a little bribe he will look into it for me…but first...i need a drink. Let's go get fucked up!"

I sweatdropped, and told her with a deadpanned look. "Umm, yeah, no thanks. As muck as I'm sure I would enjoy my time with you. I am in possession of their belongings…so it would be better to keep looking."

She swung an arm around my shoulder, her breast pressing up against my cheek. They were so soft!

"Awe c'mon! Just a few drinks, then we can talk business." She whined. I was starting to get the attention of the locals and the majority of the men looked like they were about to kill me.

"Fine, but just a few drinks!"

She patted my shoulder and steered me to the nearest tavern. "YAY! New drinking buddy!"

This wasn't going like I had planned…oh well, as long as she helped me find them.

4 hours later.

The girl across from me was giggling uncontrollably, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She must have been drunk at this point, or at least tipsy! She had drunk nearly 5 bottles of alcohol, that would probably kill me! I watched her in morbid fascination as she somehow maintained her balance on her barstool.

"Hey, Leone…about that network of your friends…"

"Oh be quiet Tatsumi! You haven't had _nearly_ enough to drink! Have another!" she cried with glee.

While we had been drinking, she learned more about each other. Her name was Leone, she was the local bar hopper apparently. I couldn't figure much else about her as she became too intoxicated to want to answer me. Every time I asked, she went on about how that stuff was for the second date…which I completely didn't understand.

"No, I've had enough thanks. I'm still a minor, so regardless of much water you give me; I will not disintegrate into an alcohol induced stupor." I said with a sweatdrop. She seemed to realize her error and laughed.

"Party pooper. Ah well, I can run the money over to my friend and get started. Wait here until I get back?" she said.

I was a bit hesitant, but she seemed friendly enough, I put the remaining money on the table in front of her. "This should be enough. Hopefully anything extra can be an _incentive_ to work fast…yes?"

"Of course! Would a pretty girl tell such a lie?" She fist pumped into the air, her breasts following suit. I felt fire in my cheeks and looked away. She got up and walked past me with my bag of gold. She made it all the way to the door before she turned to look at me.

"By the way, that tattoo on your chest…what is it?" she asked, all traces of her stupor vanished.

I merely looked at her sideways, "come back and I'll tell you…it's actually a rather _interesting_ story."

She grinned at me and then walked out the door. I sat there and waited for her to come back. I figured she would only be 12-20 minutes, and hour tops, so there was no worry. I waited.

And waited.

4 hours later.

I sat on my chair, watching the door for any sings of movement. It was then I heard a voice speak behind me.

"Look man, I'm sorry, but it's a safe bet to say you have been swindled." The bartender said sadly.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, I'm starting to get that feeling myself. Too bad, I was hoping she would at least look for them…" I sighed in disappointment. I turned to the barman and waved.

"Have a good night, and protect your wallet." I laughed bitterly and walked out.

A few minutes later I found myself under a street lamp on the side of the road. my scabbard lay on my lap as I drew and then sheathed my blade. Listening to the licking sound as it latched in and out. I was so focused I didn't notice carriage approaching me. I only perceived it once it had stopped directly in front of me…and the door opened. I looked up and saw a young girl a little younger than me poke her head out of the carriage.

"You look cold, we have a room for you to use at my mansion, care to join me?" she asked a kind smile adorning her features. She had curled blond hair and blue eyes that complimented her dress. I was a bit cautious, but I didn't feel any malice, so like an idiot, I accepted her hand.

And boy was I in for the night of my life.

It was a short trip in the carriage to the mansion se told me about. I thanked her for her hospitality and entered the mansion. I felt a little tinge of anger as I entered the main hall. All this wealth, and they never bothered to try and help the starving civilians littering the streets. I hid my anger well and put up a bright smile.

"Is it ok that I stay here? I don't want to intrude or anything." I asked nervously.

She merely shook her head, "no, it's no issue for us. I heard you were looking for some friends of yours in town today. Maybe I can help."

I thanked her without a second thought and followed her to the dinner table. They had a place setting and everything waiting for me when I walked in, which I found a little creepy, and a glass of….whatever that was. It had an orange tint like alcohol, but had no fizz, or any sort of discoloration. I eyed the glass curiously. I had never seen a drink like this before. The mother of the household saw my questioning eyes and answered for me.

"It's a peculiar drink isn't it? It's this family's secret drink, it's a medicinal blend of my own design I have spent years building. Give it a sip and tell me how you feel?"

I nodded and took a generous gulp, and it hit me. I recognized this taste, and I was immediately put on guard.

Hydrangea…a hallucinogenic.

My Teigu taught me extensively on the herbs and plants existed the world over. There medicinal value, and their effects on the human body, depending on their concentrations. Hydrangea isn't dangerous unless inhaled vie air… So there should be no threat to me. I was immune to poison because of my Teigu anyway.

I grinned internally, plan A failed eh? What else do you have? Who are you guys really? Play along for now.

I smiled at her appreciatively and nodded, "it has an excellent texture, what is it?"

She giggled at me like I was a silly toddler, "It's a secret didn't I tell you?"

I nodded and began eating; the family ate with me as well, entertaining various topics, when all of them started to look at me expectantly. I figured now was the time they expected me to fall under the sway fo the drug, I pretended not to notice as I devoured the delicious meal set in front of me. I grunted appreciatively at the meal and placed my utensils on my now empty plate.

"That was delicious! Thanks for you hospitality, may I ask about my sleeping arrangements? Anywhere is fine." I said with a warm smile.

The daughter and wife looked at me perplexed, and the husband looked down right amazed. The wife recovered first.

"There is a guest room available for you, I'll have a servant show it to you." she said with a forced smile. I nodded in agreement and stood from the table; a servant came from the corner and beckoned me to follow them. She led me to my new room and opened the door for me. as I was walking inside, she whispered something to me.

"Get out now, this will be your last chance." She muttered and then closed the door behind me. I glanced at the closed door and replied, "I know, but I can't shake this feeling that I should stay…"

I lay on the bed I was given, contemplating what to do. It was obvious there was something dangerous going on here. Hydrangea was no joke, so it wasn't a prank or a joke. The wife said she had been perfecting this recipe over the past several years…that cant bee good. Just what had I been invited into…and a better question…

WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL DOING HERE!

I mean, seriously, it was obvious they were planning to poison me…so why am I sleeping in the same _house_ as them. I shouldn't even be in this _city_ if someone already wants me dead. I was deep in thought when an explosion rocketed through the grounds; I felt its tremors through the ground, like a pulse of pure excitement. I jumped from the bed and grabbed my sword, wrenching my door open. I looked down the dark halls for any signs of life…and that's when I saw it.

The blood stains.

They were splattered everywhere. The walls…the floor…they even dripped from the ceiling, causing a slow red rain to fall to the earth. Bodies of guards and servants alike lay dead on the floor. I charged through the blood spatters down the hall, my adrenaline pulsing like lightning as I "charged" though the dark hallways.

Yeah, I made a pun, in a scary life or death horror situation. Come at me.


	3. Eruption

**Welcome back! Please enjoy and feel free to point out any errors or plot flaws. Thanks! You guys are the best!**

I ran down the halls, my heartbeat slammed my ears louder than my echoing footsteps as they sang their chorus of battle. I needed to save as many as I could, they were people being slaughtered, and I knew at least one of them was against the methods of the house. I had to at least find her. Her soul still carried the light, and I will do my best to help it burn bright.

Ooh, rhyme…yay me.

I thundered down the corridors, the sounds of swords clashing and weapons firing. I ran up to the windows and surveyed the battle outside.

Or should I say slaughter.

That's the only word that came to mind as I watched them get decimated…by one person. he was clad in a white armor with a cape, golden eyes piercing his targets souls. Just like his spear was piercing and shredding their bodies.

If I hadn't witnessed death at a young age, I would have been vomiting on the purple carpet. My mind flashed back to the blood I have spilled, and I grimaced. I kept running, I needed to find that servant, if I could save one, just one, then I had to. I tore through back doors and saw the young heiress being dragged away by a guard.

"Miss! What is happening! Who is attacking us?"

The guard turned to me and looked grim, but happy to see me.

"Sir! Help me escort My Lady from here! Night Raid is here, and they are intent on killing everyone here." The guard pleaded. He dragged the daughter of the nobles to the doors of a nearby barn.

"We are going to barricade ourselves in here. Don't let anyone pass!"

"What!"

"Good luck Sir!" the guard said, he reached the barn doors and was struggling with the padlock when two assassins dropped down from the sky.

The white armored man from before and a girl his age stood in front of him. The girl had fair skin, long beautiful black hair, and ruby-crimson red eyes. No emotion was present on her features; she stared at me blankly, before looking back at the guards and the girl.

She looked back at me. "Not a target" she said monotone. The armored man then readied his spear and threw it at the girl. I saw this and reacted quickly. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the village deity and threw it at the tail and of the spear.

Bull's eye.

My projectile struck the base and sent the spear tumbling, resulting in it missing its target. It thudded into the ground in front of the cowering girl. I turned back to assassins and watched them warily. The girl looked surprised at my skill, but soon, her expression hardened.

"Step aside, you are quite skilled, it would be a waste to kill you here."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot condone the killing of that innocent girl." He stated, but then remembered the look on her face when he wasn't affected by the poison. His face twitched, but he didn't falter, answers would come later.

"Very well, good bye warrior." She said, and then launched herself forward at astonishing speeds.

I deflected her first attack and countered with quick stab at her midsection. I expected her to jump back, but to my surprise, she stepped _into_ my swing. My mind flashed back to the lives of his "parents" he took, and in that instant, he shoved his blade of course and delivered an elbow to the girl's stomach. She used the blow as a spring board to launch herself backwards, and then came in for another charge. I switched into autopilot and let the battle fight its own course. I didn't want to kill her, just incapacitate her. The armored man stayed back and watched the battle closely.

We fought each other, lades sparking, feet stomping, battle dancing as we clashed. The main problem was her speed kept increasing, while mine had a hard time keeping up. It wasn't long before he got an opening, one I couldn't dodge. Her sword pierced my chest by my left shoulder, a small cut was made, and she then retreated. She sheathed her blade and watched me stand in my stance. I was about to charge when I felt it. My stomach lurched and my blood ran cold. I looked up at her in surprise.

She walked towards me and caught my body as I nearly fell on my face. She placed my head on her lap and watched the curse marks stretch across my skin. My strength giving up, but on the inside, I was kind of happy. I could answer one of my age old questions.

How powerful was my Teigu compared to others?

"Murasame, The One Hit Killer huh? So you must be Akame, I've heard a lot about you." I said faintly.

She nodded down at me. "Yes, any last words?"

I grunted in strain. "Yeah, let me try something."

I closed my eyes and focused on my Teigu. I was supposed to be immune to poisons right? Well, let's see if I am truly immune.

'Artio, I require your aid.' I mentally commanded. I felt the poison make its way to my heart, and then my Teigu responded. The warmth, the serenity, it all came rushing back to me. My tattoo on my chest glowed brightly and my eye's golden rings glowed fiercely. I opened my eyes and smiled pleasantly at Akame, albeit a bit strained.

"Has anyone survived your "One Hit Killer" before? Or am I the first?" I asked with a weak smile.

Akame looked at my pale but weakly smiling face in surprise and awe. The armored man's arms fell slack at his sides, clearly blown away by my survival. I channeled some of the power of my Teigu into my system, trying to revitalize my motor functions and return to combat ready status. I picked my head off Akame's lap and stood shakily on my feet. I picked up m sword and sheathed it, looked at the still surprised Akame.

"Why are you killing the nobles of this family?" I asked, a pale tinge to my face as I tried to put on a confident front.

"How did you survive?" Akame asked seriously.

I smiled at her weakly, "Awe c'mon, I asked first."

Akame looked at me like I was stupid. She then turned to the shed the guard was still trying to open. He had gotten the padlock off, but the earth the spear uplifted when it landed had wedged the door closed.

"You said earlier that she was innocent. Open the barn up and see for yourself." She said calmly, no emotion present.

I slowly began walking backwards. I still wasn't 100% yet, only at about 40%. Whatever that poison or "curse" that was on Murasame's blade…man it was some seriously nasty shit. It completely decimated my immune system and practically eradicated my white blood cells. I kept my eyes on the two, I needed all the warning I could get if she charged me. I don't think I would be able to survive another slice of that sword, especially considering the small amount that was in my system nearly did me in. I pushed the guard away onto the floor, his weapon skidding a few feet away. I reached the door and punch it off its hinges. It fell to the floor with a loud crash.

My eyes widened in horror.

There were bodies, at least a dozen, hanging from the roof life human chandeliers, signs of torture were evident. Blood crusted their chains and their once human looks had been heavily sabotaged. I kept scanning over the bodies in completely terror at the state these people were in.

"So…this was why you tried to poison me…if I hadn't been immune to poison… I would most likely be right th-" I stopped. Complete and total shock and horror seized my heart as I looked upon the body hanging near the torture table. She had long black hair, fair skin, even when desecrated, and a familiar tattoo on her right heel.

It was Sayo.

I couldn't believe it. Her smiling face flashed in my mind's eye, and then it was replaced by the heavily damaged, cold corpse that was her flesh. I stumbled forward.

"Sayo…no…." I couldn't take my eyes of her cut and bloody body, her heavily bruised torso, all of it sank into my mind like a predator's teeth after its pounced on a fresh kill. I roared in depressed rage as I gazed upon my now deceased childhood friend. I sank to my knees, tears stinging my eyes. It was then my blood froze solid, a whisper reached my ears, a voice I felt would haunt me dreams to come.

"Tat…Tatsumi…Ov…here" it called. I looked over in terror as I gazed upon Ieyasu's badly beaten body. He was missing an eye, multiple fingers and his skin looked like it was just sent through the Hall of Beatings. He was more purple than white. Tears staining his cheeks as they ran over his dried blood.

"Tatsumi…is...that …..You?"

"IEYASU!" I cried out and ran to him. Ieyasu reached up and grabbed my outstretched hand though the bars.

"Thank goodness…you…ok. I was worried…for a second. Its good to see you are ok bro!" Ieyasu said with a smile, his tears falling, shining like the stars, glimmering like the fountain of youth in all its glory.

"Ieyasu…what happened!" I asked quietly.

Ieyasu coughed blood. "We made it here two days ago. We realized we forgot our money and spent the night on the street, then that bitch with the blond hair picked us up. She promised us food and rooms, so why would we refuse right?"

Ieyasu retched blood onto the floor, painting the concrete with his erratic spasms. "We ate, and dined, we talked, and then everything got blurry. We woke up here. I was stuck in this cage while Sayo…she was tortured to death."

My eyes raged in agony, my resolve cracked. Ieyasu smiled. "You should've seen her bro, she never gave in. Her proud smirk never wavered. She was so hot man."

Tears sparkled in my eyes as I cradled my dying friends head. I knew I couldn't save him, the progression of the poison and the lack of fuel was fatal.

"Who won the race?" I asked, a tearful smile on my face.

Ieyasu snorted, "Who do you think? Sayo kicked my ass. She let me stay right behind her the whole way, taunting me the whole way." He laughed at that, but his cheerful melody quickly dissolved into hacking up his life-blood.

I laughed bitterly, "I guess I won the bet then. You better pay me back." I said. Tears streaming down my face down as I felt Ieyasu's pulse slowly slow down, getting weaker.

"Yeah man, don't rush on over to us k? I still gotta confess to Sayo, and I ain't letting you get in the way." Ieyasu said with a bloody grin.

"How much time do you need?"

"All you can give me."

I started sobbing. "It's a-a deal B-bro! I can't wait to see you guys hand in h-hand when I reach you."

Ieyasu nodded, his eyes closing. "You bet, we gonna be the….sexiest couple….there…"

His eyes closed….but his smile….it never left him.

I roared in internal agony and despair as I lost the most precious people I had since my beginning days. My mind played over my parent's deaths and now theirs. Rage blurred my vision with an angry red tinge. I bellowed in pain as I held onto Ieyasu's smiling body.

I head another person drop down from the skies behind me; I ignored them though, I didn't care. I lost everything again. I lost them, my _family_!

This power I obtained...I was so against using it I ended up back where I started…my hesitation caused there deaths…I failed to protect them.

"They are dead; dying….I failed….I couldn't keep them safe…" I rose to my feet. I walked back out into the moonlight; I looked up at the Night Raid assassins, which were now three. The third I discovered to be Leone…with cat ears and a tail. Leone looked at me with complete shock.

"Tatsumi?"

I ignored her. I began walking towards the girl who took everything away from me…my purpose...My family…everything. I summoned my power; I bound it to my will and brought it forth. The earth began to shake; the pressure began to build as the guard lifted up his weapon to shoot at me. I ignored him, he wasn't my target. Just as he was about to fire, Akame raced forward, despite the pressure, and sliced him in two. His death made hardly any sound. Akame eyed me warily.

"Tatsumi, do you understand now? This girl, this demon, she is anything but innocent."

I never stopped walking, never stopped my power as it kept rising. The girl was having trouble staying on her feet. The earth began to crack under my force as I kept walking. Around the helpless noble, thorns began to sprout from the earth. They effectively entombed her in a poisonous cloak of pointy things.

"You prey on the helpless, you consume those in need." I muttered as I came closer.

"You sacrifice the pure, and desecrate the beauty of joy." I stood in front of her. Her eyes and pleas for forgiveness and hopeless cries for freedom went completely ignored.

"You steal the freedom of life, and you harvest the unripe." I raised my hand towards my scabbard.

"This wonderful world has no place for you, descend to the land of demons, the home of your retched soul." I leveled my sword at her chest, malice glowing in my eyes as they screamed for revenge. I lost myself to the rage, the pain, and it showed. My powers were still increasing, pressure building, and I couldn't care less.

"Perish, curse upon this paradise." I swung my blade.

She screamed.

Blood flew.

She fell.

Lifeless.

I swung my sword and threw the blood off of it. It left a gory slash on the ground, marking the site of her death.

I didn't notice it at the time, but the tattoo on my chest, it gained another leaf. The first stemmed off of my collarbone and the second the same place, but off to the left at an angle. It glowed golden, but faded into the docile green its original possessed. I sheathed my sword and looked at Night Raid.

" **Wait"**

I stopped, looking up at the night sky. 'Artio, what would you ask of me?'

" **You've managed to accessed Second Stage, we can save him."**

I immediately snapped to attention.

I could save him.

…

I immediately sprinted back into the shed, cradling Ieyasu in my arms and checking for a pulse.

I waited

And waited.

….

There!

A pulse! It was weak, and dying, but as long as he had circulatory system, this would work!

'Artio, help me!'

" **Focus Partner, you already know what to do. Don't panic, just embrace it, believe in it, and make him Live!"**

I nodded my head in acknowledgement; I tuned the outside world out of my head. If I really had to do what I thought I needed to, his life was on a very thin line. I concentrated small amounts of power onto key points in my hand, my fingertips and palm, and let the energy grow in concentration. I had to be careful, too much, and it would shred him to pieces, too little, and it would have no effect at all.

I knew I was going to leave a scare wherever I "injected" my antidote, so at this point it was damage control. I felt the energy be where I hoped it should be and gently lowered my now glowing orange-red and gold hand onto his chest, where his heart still twitched. I focused my entire mind on precision, I couldn't fail.

I WONT!

I forced my power, specifically the curative abilities and the anti-toxin barriers. I commanded my power life a glove and attacked the poison that was ending my friend's life. I forced it forward, I saw his body twitch and convulse in pain, I was probably hurting him terribly, but at that moment, I didn't care.

I could save him

I will save him.

I can't leave him yet.

'Sorry Sayo, but I must make you wait. I know, dick move, but I can't let him go. Not now, I still need him. I can't lose both of you.' I mentally apologized.

I kept fighting the poison, refusing to surrender, even when I started tapping into my life force to continue the battle. I wasn't going to remain conscious after this, so let's make this count! I fought the most intense, high-stakes battle I had ever participated in. sweat stung my eyes and my limbs were starting to go numb, but eventually…

I won.

The poison cordoned off, the neurological path ways restored, the white blood cells replenished and ready to fight. I lifted my hand from his chest, revealing a "connect the dots" leaf tattoo directly over his heart. I sighed in relief and cried tears of bitter joy.

I saved him…what is he going to think of me now? Whatever damage I had done to him in the process had yet to be determined…so I guess we will just have to hope.

I sat there, wheezing, it became obvious that Ieyasu was comatose, and at that moment, I felt like joining him…but I couldn't yet.

I stood and walked over to the group, Night Raid, who were all in awe of my lightshow. I didn't know what they were still doing here…so I thought they could use a push in the right direction.

"Leave, your business is complete." I turned to walk away, when I felt a familiar weight on the top of my head. I looked up with depleted eyes as Leone embraced me from behind. Her heavenly pillows resting on my head, I was starting to get angry.

It's her fault.

"Why don't you come with us? We could use a helping hand like you; to to mention I believe you possess a Teigu, which will be vastly useful and an excellent thing to have when you join Night Raid and fight with us. We purge the evil that lives in this accursed _fuck-hole_ of misery. We do our best to make this place, a better place. What do you say? Want to _remove_ all the bastards that do this, for their own _amusement_?"

She hugged me tightly as I stood there. "Please release me. I won't ask a second time." I said menacingly.

She spun me around and gave me a bashful smile. "Awe c'mon, you wouldn't hurt a pretty face would you?"

My eyes flared with power. "I just lost the one of the most important people in my life… _again_. I am for out of all your leagues when it comes to power; do not assume I owe you anything. You are the one that swindled me out of my money to help me _find_ my friends. If I had gotten here sooner, I might have been able to save them both! But you cost me, you cost me valuable time and resources. So tell me why in the _hell_ should I even allow you to live."

The pressure in the air was starting to builds as Leone looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She pulled him into a comforting hug. "You are in pain, let me help you."

I felt a sharp pain blossom on the back of my neck, and then my vision started to go dark. I sank into the dark with tears. I didn't care if I died; I lost another precious person…again…AGAIN! What good was I if i couldn't even protect anyone! What was the point! Even with this Teigu's power I still wasn't able…what good was I?

" **Rest"** Artio said soothingly. **"All will be better in the rising sun of a new day. Have faith, have hope. Don't fight this life, this power…embrace it, believe in it, become it, and live!"**

I shed a few more tears before my eyes closed. Leone picked me up and carried me to her Night Raid comrades.

"What should we do? He wasn't bluffing about his strength. That power…if was still being suppressed. That boy must have had a seriously hard life to be able to wield a power that strong and remain a good person. That kind of power corrupts, to remain uncorrupted, his Will must make Iron look like an embracement."

"Not only that, but he survived Murasame's curse. That alone is a feat within itself."

Leone looked shocked at this. She stared in wonder at the boy in her arms, who was currently nuzzling against her, her warmth in her beast form seemingly comforting him. "We should take him to see the boss. He could be a serious asset to us, we can't let this slip."

" **That could be dangerous."**

The voice spoke with massive power, and Leone looked down in shock as Tatsumi was now awake, his eyes glowing green with power. Leone dropped him in shock, in which Tatsumi landed gracefully. He rose from his current position and stood in front of them.

" **Hello, Night Raid. What do you plan to do concerning my Partner?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey guys, how was that? Tatsumi has built up a resistance to the curse of Murasame! Though I must stress, HE IS NOT IMMUNE. He is able to deal with small concentrations currently, so don't think Murasame is just another hunk of metal when used against him.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought, and feel free to tell me how you think Ieyasu will react to the death of his childhood crush. Keep me Posted!**


	4. Aftermath

**Hey Guys and Gals! Sorry for my absence, I had a fuckton of AP Chem and Engineering to study and test for. I must confess I have written this chapter about 4 times, and never really liked how it turned out. this is the pinnacle moment when the two forces of Tatsumi and Night Raid meet, so I really wanted it to have some umph..but I never really got it. I hope yo guys enjoy, and please keep up the AWESOME reviews!**

 **P.S. I have not decided on a Pairing, I want to develop my individual characters first before I even begin to** _ **consider**_ **a pairing. Harem is possible, though it is a very** _ **small**_ **possibility. Please don't ask for Pairing, it's not going to happen for some time, so please be patient.**

I felt myself return to consciousness.

It was an interesting sensation, as if his body wasn't my own. It was almost frightening when I tried to sit up, and my body didn't respond. I ran through the possible scenarios and then I asked my partner.

'Hey Artio, what happened?'

" **You lost consciousness."**

I was about to make a sarcastic comment like, "really?" or "I didn't notice", when memories slammed into my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tension.

A blood stained moon cast its freezing gaze on the restless trees as the whistling wind snickered through. The blades of grass nervously clashed against each other in the reddened night in a fit of battle madness. Night Raid stood stock still as if they were facing an extremely dangerous enemy. In front of them stood…

Me?

I stood in front of the armed assassins with glowing green eyes and my tattoos blazing on my skin. I spoke to them.

" **I will ask again. Night Raid, what plans do you have for my partner?"**

"Who are you? What happened to Tatsumi?"

" **I am Artio, Discarded Teigu, and Partner of Tatsumi. Now I will ask once more. Night Raid, what are your plans for us?"**

Night raid looked completely blown away, "Discarded? What does that mean? Is there more than 48 Teigu?"

" **Are you going to answer my question or not?"**

"We want you…or Tatsumi…whichever, we want you to join Night Raid and help us purge all the corruption of the Empire in its capital. He is…you are…uniquely qualified, your Teigu…you, are powerful, and we could definitely use someone of his…your caliber." The armored man in the back started to explain as he stepped forward.

" **Why should my Partner involve himself at all? Why should he risk his mind and body for your cause?"**

"The corruption won't stop here! It has already spreading to te far corners of the Empire, if we can cut of the head, the body will die!"

" **My host can easily move to another land, another continent entirely if he so choses. He may even enter** _ **my**_ **realm and lands if he wishes; I have even already given him access, why should he stay and fight?"**

"Will he be able to protect his friends and family if he is in another country? Continent?" Akame asked coldly.

" **He no longer has either of his families. My host lost both of his families…in rather gruesome ways, and one of his two remaining friends has just been tortured to death, and the other is in critical condition on the ground over there! Why should Tatsumi even bother with the Empire?"** Artio was starting to get angry; she didn't see why any of them wanted to suffer more for their cause.

"We can save his friend!" Leone called out.

Artio stopped and looked at Leone with Tatsumi's glowing green eyes. **"Oh? How?"**

"We can take him to our base and attend to him until he is capable on his own! Nobody here will treat him, and he will die before you are able to get him to a doctor who is willing to help. We can care for him and heal him until he recovers!" Leone said rather loudly.

Artio paused. She considered this in detail, the pros and cons, the benefits and the detractors, and then decided.

" **I wish to see your base and decide if it is indeed capable of taking on such a task. If not, we will have to risk transporting him."**

Leone nodded and beckoned Artio to follow.

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I blinked a few times as I shook my head, clearing away the pain. Since I woke up here, that means that this place met Artio's standards, and Ieyasu must be here too. I hope he is ok; I'll go check as soon as I can. I tried to sit up when I felt something pull me back. I looked down, and to my great surprise, I was hand cuffed and tied down to the bed. I looked around for a few moments trying to find anyway out or anything that could aid me when my door opened.

"Good evening Tatsumi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks, where is Ieyasu? Did you move him here? Where is here by the way?" I asked

"Ieyasu is safe, we brought him here last night and he is in our medical bay, he is still comatose, but his life is no longer in any immediate danger. We are at Night Raid's hideout outside the capital. Boss wants to see you, get dressed and grab everything you need."

Akame turned around and closed the door behind her as she left. I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to the window, looking to see where we were, or what kind of place it was. I was happy with what I saw.

The entire area was forest; the entire expanse was lush and green. It was very lively here, and I knew that I had to go down there before I left. I walked around my room and pulled on all my clothes. I grimaced at the faint bloodstains on my shirt as my mind flashed back to last night. I felt a cold rope wrap around my insides and squeeze, it hurt. This kind of pain, the pain that left no wound to mend or blood to clean, It was like my heart had been gripped in a vice of ice and was slowly being crushed. I felt warm tears trickle down my cheeks as I silently grieved.

"Sayo…I'm so sorry…I should have been there."

I silently sobbed into my shirt as I thought back to her cheerful smiles. Her smiles that banished the darkness from any day. I gripped my shirt tighter and wept for a few minutes, I knew I wouldn't get her back, I knew I wouldn't get the chance to say good bye, but I would give anything to be on the receiving end of one of her life breathing smiles.

I wiped a few stray tears away and rubbed my eyes. I pushed my hair out of my face and exposed my reddening eyes to the morning light.

" **She may be gone, but Ieyasu still lives and he will need someone to confront the fact that she isn't with him anymore. He will take it just as hard, but he won't have the same ability to deal with it as you do."** Artio interjected.

I nodded; he had always harbored feelings for her…so her death and his own survival will probably shake him up pretty bad…he may even blame me. I wasn't sure how I would be able to deal with Ieyasu blaming me, I suppose I am to blame, but I guess we will see. I pulled on my pants and shirt, though the ladder had a damp spot on the back. I shook my head back and forth to clear the fog away. I felt Artio push some power to me body and I felt my sore eyes grow in warmth, and then faded, leaving no pain. I walked to the door and opened it quickly, intending to start the day with a spark…

Only to get bonked in the forehead by a waiting fist.

"You're late! How long does it take to put on clothes!" I heard a girl exclaim.

I looked up from the floor where I had stumbled and saw a girl, maybe my height if not shorter, with pink hair, eyes…and even clothes…

What is with these people?

I stood up and attempted to walk past her when she stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I looked over at the hand she had placed on my shoulder and she removed it. I looked her dead in the eyes. "I am heading to the medical ward, Ieyasu is there and I planned on visiting him."

"You are supposed to meet the Boss, and she is this way, so let's go."

"I don't plan on visiting him long; please apologize to your Boss for my needing a few more minutes." I said calmly before trying to make my way past her again.

And again, she stopped me.

"That's not how this works. I assure you he is just fine, and not going anywhere. Let's go." She tried to pull me, but I didn't budge.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there soon. I started to walk away, dragging her with me since she hadn't let go, and she made sure to tell me all about it.

"What are you doing?! What the hell you idiot! The Boss said to see her after you are changed, which you are, so let's go! Are you an idiot?!"

I stopped and looked at her, "and what should I call the person who continues to try and stop me even though she has repeatedly failed? Stubborn? Foolish? I'm open for suggestions."

She looked at me with an expression of mild anger. "What did you call me you oaf! I am a genius!"

I just looked at her deadpanned. I turned away and started walking again, ignoring her dismayed cries. "Is everyone crazy or have I lost a few marbles over the years. I must be hearing things, a self-proclaimed genius is calling me and idiot and an oaf for going to see me comatose friend. Maybe the world really has gone to shit and the basic system of compassion and logic has gone up in a pillar of smoke."

I kept trudging forward and was near the medical bay when a lady clad in a purple dress stepped out of the room, she turned and looked at me in mild surprise. She had a pair of glasses on and a book tucked under her arm. She had light purple had and purple eyes.

Are all these guys monochromatic? Are they gonna make me where green because that's my eye color? If so I'm leaving within the day.

"Oh, you must be Tatsumi, how are you today?" she asked kindly, she looked behind me and noticed an enraged Mine trying to drag me in the opposite direction with gritted teeth. She smiled faintly but kept her grin under wraps of a calm façade.

I smiled briefly, "I am, is Ieyasu here?"

She nodded at me, "yes, he is in there…though I have some news you may not want to here. Its best you come inside." She turned and opened the door to the room; I walked in without hesitation, much to Mine's annoyance.

"Sheele! He is supposed to see the Boss first! Why aren't you helping me?!"

"Hm?" Sheele tipped her head to the side and touched her cheek with her pointer finger in a comical expression of thought. Mine just sighed in exasperation and went back to tugging at me, which had the exact same result as last time.

No effect at all. She huffed and let me go inside without her.

I walked in and looked around at my new surroundings.

It was…organized. Everything was set in place and accounted for in neat 90º angles, and any open surfaces reflected their surroundings no matter their color. White, unwrinkled curtains sectioned off mini rooms as they ran along the wall. I turned to close the door behind me and say the one called Sheele stepped in and closed it behind her, my eyes drifted to my reflection on the floor, and then to her…it was then I realized the angle I was looking at her, and the perfect line of sight directly under her dress.

I immediately snapped my head up and away but the damage was already done.

They really were monochromatic.

I shattered the image in my head with the help of Artio and looked over to her again with a small smile. "Where is he?"

She smiled and nodded her head forwards, "He is just past there, but I think you should hear the news now, I think you should know."

I turned to fully face her and braced myself for the news. I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, I forced my power into another person's body who didn't have an affinity, adaptability, or resistance to the essence…so there was bound to be some…side effects.

"I don't know what you pumped into his system, but whatever it was…it was like some wonder drug. It completely _dissolved_ the toxins and cordoned off any contaminated cells. His body has made a rapid improvement in both muscle growth and tissue strength…however, his mind is another matter."

I winced and looked down at the floor, only one thought was going through my mind.

Dammit.

"The stress of having one's body being accelerated and invaded was too great on his mind. I am unaware of the trauma that he has sustained, but I can tell you he fallen into a coma. He could sleep from a few days, to months, or even a year max…I am sorry, but I just don't know when he will wake up, or even if. It's your decision to continue life support or not, but it have to come to a point where the line will have to be drawn." She said sadly, studying my face for any signs.

I kept staring at the floor. I knew it…I god damn knew it…but I did it anyway. What had I done to him?

I looked up at her with a carefully crafted mask and nodded to her. "Thank you for telling me. I assume this isn't free of charge, so tell me straight…what is it going to cost me to keep my friend here?"

She turned and started walking to the door, "I believe that's what the boss wants to speak to you about. Please, follow Mine to meet her. I imagine she is still be the door, and not in the best of moods" she finished with a small giggle. She opened the door and mine fell forward, flat onto the floor. She stared up at my surprised expression and Sheele's faintly smiling face, and huffed in embarrassment and annoyance.

She leapt to her feet and started yelling, "About damn time! How long does it take to check up on a comatose patient! Jeez, it doesn't take a genius to-"

"Which way is it to this "Boss" I keep hearing about? Are you gonna show me the way or keep shouting at me?" I interrupted. This girl was really starting to wear on my patience.

She stopped and just snorted, "Fine, be glad that I am such a forgiving person."

I think you are full of shit.

I followed her out, past a smiling Sheele and the sound of the closing door. I walked slightly behind her and followed her down the path we came. We passed a few more doors, turned a couple corners and glided down a staircase, and finally ended up in front of a large wooden door. Mine stopped in front of it and took a deep breath; looking back at me she smirked and pushed the doors open.

Inside was a large conference room with a large Night Raid banner hanging on the back wall, where a large chair was positioned underneath. It was a large wooden throne basically, and I for one didn't like what it represented.

In its regal seat was a young woman with moon silver hair and a single purple eye, an eye patch covering the other. She had a prosthetic right arm and cigar pressed between her lips, her white teeth glinting in wavering light of her cigar. She looked up at me and her eye visibly widened in surprise.

"You are Tatsumi?" she asked, though she sounded a tad disbelieving.

"I am, is it safe to assume you are the "Boss" I keep hearing about?"

She grinned in a predatory fashion, "Yes, I am Najenda, leader of Night Raid. Let's get down to business shall we?"


	5. Demonstrations

**Hey guys, Chapter 5 is up and about. I am not sure on how well I did this, but rest assured, Tatsumi will get a fight, one where you will see his powers in a more…dramatic fashion. Not like Michael Bay dramatic…but pretty dramatic. Thanks again fro the reviews and comments. Enjoy.**

I stood face to face with the head honcho if Night Raid, a band of assassins targeting the corrupt officials of the Empire. General Najenda herself was sitting in front of me, and she had that knowing smirk on her face. I knew then, this was going to be a hefty price to pay.

"You have done a great service to me; I am not stupid enough to think that this will come without a cost. What is your price?" I asked seriously. Might as well get it over with now right?

"I have read the reports and been briefed about your encounter with Night Raid on last week's assignment. You could say I am curious." She started off.

"Last weeks? I don't follow…how long have I been unconscious?"

"About 4 days, your body was completely unresponsive to all outside stimuli. The only thing that told us you were alive was your heartbeat and breathing rhythm." She said seriously

I nodded; Artio probably placed me in hibernation. The "accessing" of stage two as she called it, probably had more power behind it than previously anticipated. She probably knocked me unconscious to spare me from the pain and hurry the adaptations.

"Alright, thanks for keeping me alive then. Back on track though, what do you want?"

She stared at me for a bit, then laughed good-naturedly, "straight forward and to the point. I think you would be a welcome addition here. My request is for you to join us, to be part of Night Raid and help us rid the Evil that festers within the Empire and its capital." She raised her hand into the air and waved at me.

"Will you join our ranks?" she asked with a warm smile.

A picture of Leone's smiling face came to mind as I looked at that smile, of how she conned me.

My eyes hardened.

"Is that a request or a demand? To be frank with you, I have no intention of joining a renegade band of killers. Your cause is a noble one and your claims of corruption are correct. But is culling the corruption the best way? If you were to try and cut the mold from a piece of old bread you would be left with almost nothing. What do you plan to do after that? This Empire will be in an _incredibly_ weakened state. No leader, military in disarray, people in panic, and economy lower than hell. Do you plan on being the leader? Do you plan on rebuilding this empire? What is your solution for the aftermath of this war?" I asked with intensity. This may have seemed like an enraged defiance, but in reality, it was something else.

A test.

I have no intention of following someone who has no plan to take care of those who will suffer in the effect of their cause. If she has a plan to better the lives of those she shakes, then I will. If not.

I will take my chances in transport.

Najenda looked at me in surprise. "You sure are full of surprises, you look to be in your teens but you speak with the punctuality and precision of a well versed scholar. I am intrigued."

"And I am impatient. Do not stall for time, answer my question or I shall thank you for your care and take my leave, along with my chances." I pressed

She looked at me with the textbook case of dead seriousness. "I would rather compare this to a rotten apple. I will take the heart of the Empire, its seeds, and toss away all its flesh that has been defiled. I will strive to plant them anew and watch it grow. I will defend its growth and I will advise its rise. I will not lead, but I will assist."

"Who do plan on having as a leader? What is to stop them from injecting their corruption into the very seed you worked so hard to plant?"

"The people that I will emblazon with a new purpose and a promise of a better life, they won't let such darkness threaten them again. I will create an Empire where all can bask in the light."

We stared at each other for a long time.

"How many members have you lost so far?" I asked

She stiffened, but then sagged in regret. "Two" she muttered, then looked up at me with sadness. "Two have sacrificed their lives, and their deaths weigh heavily on my mind."

"Are you prepared to sacrifice more? Are you really prepared to bear the burden of the crumbling empire? Through the memories I have seen from my Teigu, I have firsthand accounts of men who believe they could turn the tide themselves. Of the few, only one bore it successfully, and the others…they died prematurely." I held nothing back, I let sadness coat my voice, I let the misery drip from my tongue like drops of acid from the stalactites of this cave of misfortune. I let her know how deep and dark this place was, and the fact she was taking people in with her. Was she prepared?

She looked up at me, fire in her eyes. "I will bear it, I will lift it, and I will Move Forward!" she finished with fire, life, focus and umph.

I held her gaze, standoff time.

Within the minute, showing no signs of faltering or second guessing, I smiled, and then grinned.

"I might grow to like you."

She grinned back at me, "I take it I passed your test?"

"When one has the kind of power I can wield…I must be very careful about whom I chose to heed. Let's make a deal shall we?"

"Oh? What are the terms?"

"I will work with you until Ieyasu awakens, by the time he does, I will no longer be indebted to you. I will make my decision then to follow you from there on not. I will work with or without a partner of my choosing, and my first priority is the survival of my teammate if present. I will kill, but only with proof. I will fight, but only with cause, and I will live, without question. Do you accept?"

She smiled a genuine smile; her shoulders seemed to gain life as she returned to her previous state of vigilance.

"I can't say I see any fault with your terms, I accept, I welcome you to Night Raid!"

I nodded with a smile, "I place myself under your care. Be careful, I may too dangerous to handle, so don't play around with me."

Her eyes seemed to gleam at the mention of danger. Great, and I thought I was gonna get away too.

"Oh? I have been meaning to ask. Your display of power on the previous mission…how powerful is your Teigu? I hear you actually survived a strike from Murasame, Akame wasn't sure how to work with that."

I simply turned around and started walking out, "tell her I'm sorry…I guess. I will be in the forestry outside, getting a field for the land. I'll be back before the sun sets, which shouldn't be long right?"

I was about to open the door when a green-haired guy burst in. he had sweat dripping of his brow as if he had just run here from the empirical capital.

"Najenda! My wires have been tripped. A group of trespassers have found our hideout."

He looked at me in confusion and then back to the one-eyed ex-general. "Who is this guy? Is he a new recruit?"

He quickly started looking me up and down from multiple angles. He ran around me in circles, scanning me and looking me over in detail. He finally stopped in front of the Boss. He then saluted to her and shouted.

"I don't like him!"

I sweatdropped. Green eyes, green jacket… are all these people dressed monochromatic!?

"Najenda, I have been meaning to ask, why-"

"Tatsumi, would you mind helping us without trespassers first? I believe it would be a good test run to see what you are capable of."

"You won't see much," I said with a small smirk, "I don't use my Teigu on weaker opponents. You will see my physical skill in a small light, but that's it. Gotta leave more suspense for later right?" I turned and ran, laughing as I went. The look on that guys face was priceless.

I ran out the door and to the nearest window, I dived out of it instantly. I listened to the wind laugh as it buffeted my face. I couldn't help the euphoric warmth blossom in my chest and stomach as I broke out into childish giggles. I laughed as I fell, I loved this feeling, this joy, and I breathed it. I was picking up speed when I heard the green guy from earlier yell after me.

"Do you even know where they are?!"

I laughed louder as I fell; I hit the ground with a dull thud and took off running, small puffs of soft dirt floating under my step as I dashed through the forest. I stopped in front of a tree and placed my palm on its trunk.

"Show me where these trespassers are." I ordered, "I will teach them the violence of nature."

The forest groaned in a massive disembodied voice, a green pulse burst out and away from me in a perfect sphere. The leaves reflected and adopted its luster, shining the darkening forest floor. I closed my eyes and kept my palm against this tree. I focused, and cleared my mind; I let the blackness suck away all my thoughts until it was but a void, nothing.

I waited.

I felt a tug, and then I opened my eyes; I let Artio's power flow through me. a map came to be in my void of mind. The forest here truly was beautiful, I examined this new map of it and its placement on the geography, and I loved it. I felt the tug again, stronger, and I headed to its origin. The map showed me the outlines of the trespassers, about 8, and they were trampling the forest as they went.

I felt rage bubble inside me.

The tree recognized it and sent out another pulse, another glowing ring shown through the trees' leaves. Another outline, they were heading away, towards the capital. I withdrew my hand and took off after them. I faintly heard Najenda ordering Night Raid to follow me, but I didn't care. I had no patience for those who trample beauty to satisfy their own ends, they were right next to a path for god's sake!

Yea yea, call me petty for getting made. Whatever, anyone who would step on flowers without a care deserves some pain. Blame it on my Teigu if you want, but I share a mutual appreciation for the beauty of nature.

I saw Akame trying to catch up to me, so I slowed down and let her catch me. She pulled up next to me and asked her questions.

"What's the plan, enemy number, direction, and what's for dinner?" she asked in her usual monotone.

I sweatdropped, "I am going to kill them, there are 8, bound for the capital, and I don't know, I cook my own meals."

She immediately dash in front of me in an impressive display of speed. A small sliver of drool leaked out and massive stars shone in her eyes.

"You can cook! Yay! Do you know anything about meat?!" she asked in a lively excited tone. She reminded me of a dog that got excited about being fed early.

"I know a few tricks, but let's focus on the mission first."

I sprinted forward at max speed and left her in the dust. I loved feeling the wind, I loved the dull roar, and nobody was going to take it away from me. I leapt into the trees above and they caught me, throwing me forward like a line of spring boards. It wasn't long until I caught up with them. I leapt high into the area and struck the earth in front of them, a mini earthquake resounded from my impact and I felt like a badass.

The intruders stopped, staring at my arrival in a pillar of dust. I stood tall and started walking towards them. My blade sheathed. I wouldn't need it.

"Lookie here, what's a little kid like you doing all the way out here?" one asked.

I stopped in front of them and grinned, "I am here as the newest member of Night Raid, and I'm here to demonstrate my power to them because I owe them a favor. Sorry guys, but I have no patients of virtuous murderers.

I stomped my foot on the earth and there was a small rumble. Not large, but enough to show I meant business.

"So night Raid sent us a parting gift? How Nice! I better get going on tearing you apart, I love parting heads from bodies!" the smaller one screamed and leapt at me with full force, a maddened glee in his eyes. I let him get close. Just as he was about to make contact, a tree grew next to my outstretched foot, ensnaring him in its branches. He struggled, but he was fighting the forest itself, and nobody has ever one that battle.

Small vines grew from the floor and tethered the others feet to the floor to prevent their escape, and I let the vines grow upward, slithering up their shivering bodies like snakes on a fresh catch.

"You have done arm to this forest, it has come to collect its dues."

The vines slithered up, silencing their cries, snapping their necks and strangling them to the next world. The first guy I captured was terrified now.

I turned my back on him and started walking back to the base, "Artio, they are all yours."

A green glow enveloped the tree and their bodies…and then faded. All that was left was their bones and clothes. Their once living bodies had been absorbed and decomposed for nutrients for the forest to live on. I let the tree set its roots correctly and grow as it will. I smiled when I saw the fresh plants grow around the new tree, welcoming it to this forest.

I turned once again and started heading back. I was almost out of the clearing when Akame caught up. She looked around and saw my calm attitude and looked at me curiously.

"Are they dead? The bodies?"

"Deceased, there are no bodies, just bones."

She looked disbelieving, but when she looked over and saw the pile of bones, she was more than a little surprised. She asked me how and my answer was simple.

"The forest has an appetite, and I for one don't question it."

I walked past her and to the nearest tree. I placed a hand on the trunk and had its root s surface to collect the bones and drag them under ground. Within the minute, all that was left was some disturbed earth and a growing tree. I retrieved her power and gave it back to her.

" **You know I am willing to let you command my full power subconsciously. You have demonstrated time and time again over the years that you are worthy of me and this power…why do you limit yourself? You have the power to heal and create life…why not?"**

'A wise man once said, "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." I don't know if I will remain the same if I fully merge with your power. I won't even be human anymore.'

" **Look on the bright side! You won't smell bad anymore!"**

'Somebody is happy today. What, did those guys have enough nutrients to share around?'

" **Yes! They were more than enough. This forest is truly happy with your presence, and asks for another meal later."**

I shuddered. If only people could understand forests were carnivorous. 'We will see. Please seal my power again. I don't want it at my beck and call yet.'

Artio sighed but complied. I felt her warmth recede and her eyes close. I never liked this feeling, having her warmth taken away, but I knew I shouldn't get dependent. Teigu were meant to be tools, but Artio was a different case.

She is a discarded Teigu. There are 2 Discarded Teigu, and I have no clue as to the other as Artio wont share it with me. She was discarded for a few reasons, having too much power was one, and her pickiness for a partner as well, but the main reason was her independence. She was capable of manifesting her own body and wielding her own power without human aid. The Emperor wanted to destroy her, but once he saw her true form, he let her go. She has been wandering and helping the forests and plains grow and live. She never knew of compatibility, never cared for it, she was free…..until she met me.

I have never known why she chose me, she refuses to tell me. All I know is she is my friend, partner, and comrade. She has offered again and again to merge with me, but I have always refused because of one reason.

She wouldn't be free anymore.

If we were to merge, I would gain all her power, and become something new. However, she would forever be contained within me. Since I am her first partner, we don't know if her consciousness would survive such a thing, but she was willing anyway. I have refused to merge because I have always admired her free spirit, it's wrong to imprison such a thing.

I won't take that chance.

Every time I access another stage, she comes closer and closer to merging with me, and I am afraid. I know how powerful she is…and that kind of power in any human's hands is a terrifying prospect. I won't let it go that far for as long as I have a say in it.

I kept walking, as I did, I ran into more running Night Raid members. I resisted the urge to make comments on their response times, but decided that it wasn't the best idea. I kept walking, letting Akame tell them that the enemy had been dealt with by me and the state of the battle once she got there.

I was surprised she was willing to tell the story so many times to the new arrivals. I was getting annoyed just hearing the same story over and over again, and I wasn't even telling it. I walked up to the wall with the window I jumped out of and stared up at the open window.

"Artio, if you wouldn't mind."

The ground broke apart as a grape vine erupted from the earth, climbing the wall as it ascended. I watched it fly, ignoring the gasps from the team behind me. I watched it hook on the window sill and I heard Artio tell me it was Ok to climb.

I nodded my thanks and started my climb; I climbed up the distance with practiced agility and had climbed the 80 foot cliff side in less than 15 seconds. I slid into the open widow and gave my thanks. The grapevine unhitched from the window and headed off the side, where it continued its climb to the top of the mountain. I looked down at the Night Raid assassins, the six of them stared up at me in awe, and I smiled.

"Hey guys, I'm Tatsumi, Nature's Chosen Child, and I am your new teammate starting an hour ago. I look forward to our future missions. My eyes rested on Leone's shocked face and I had to resist the urge to yell and ask why the hell she was wearing _cat ears and a tail_.

I withdrew my head and was about to close the window when Akame appeared in the window, unaffected by the height or climb and grabbed my shoulders, preventing my escape.

"Mission is over. We are going to the kitchen, we have to make dinner, we are having meat tonight." She finished with her sparkle eyes and drool.

I sweatdropped.

Yep. They are all weirdoes…hopefully that guy in armor isn't as weird as the rest of them.

 **No, I am not trying to Ship Akame and Tatsumi. I am merely integrating Tatsumi into the team. I am not doing any Pairing yet if you didn't read last chapter. I know you didn't get to see a lot of Tatsumi in action, but I used the chance to elaborate on Artio, his Teigu. Any story Ideas or other, please let me know in the reviews. I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

 **Luv ya all, take care.**

 **P.S. yes, I banged out two chapters for you in one day. I am just that sexy.**


	6. A Band of Wierdos

I….I have made a MISTAKE!

Sweat dripped of my brow as I sat huddled in a corner, fiery heat radiating in the room as naked flames liked the air. My clothes were damp with sweat and my eyes stung from the salt. It was then I heard the sound I never wanted to hear again.

"Seconds." Akame said deadpanned

WHYYYY!

'Is it _really_ seconds if you have had "seconds" multiple times?'

Here I am, the newest Night Raid, serving selflessly on the front lines…

In the kitchen.

I honestly have no idea how this happened. I remember Akame dragging me to the kitchen…and then we started making dinner…and then I made the meat…and then I lost my ability to leave. I was promptly enslaved by the "wild child" of Night Raid, and haven't left the kitchen since this morning.

Which by the way was about 4 hours ago.

Honestly, I have become a chef instead of an assassin. Am I really just going to work here all day and do my best to fill the void that is Akame's stomach? Do I really have to just sit here and toil in this god forsaken apron and listen to Mine's endless jibs about how it "fits" me? I'm tempted to try and serve her a salad and let her kill me…or maybe burn the meat…hmm. This requires some thought and planning.

As I was contemplating the various ways to get Akame to kill me, Najenda walked in, pulled up a chair and sat down across from Akame.

"Still here Tatsumi? I'm surprised, the _professional_ chefs we received from the Revolutionary Army didn't last more than 3 hours, and yet here you are, almost at 5 hours! I would be impressed if you weren't supposed to be doing something else." She chastised.

I turned to her with sweat glistening on my cheeks, "I shall demonstrate the terms of my imprisonment. Maybe you can assist me in my current predicament, because…"

I removed my apron and made my way to the kitchen exit, I made sure to move openly and in clear resignation of my duties and as I was lifting the counter so I could step through, Akame blurred into existence with an empty plate.

"Seconds?"

"I can't actually leave." I finished, I looked over at Najenda with a comical "what do you want me to do here?" expression. Najenda openly laughed at my situation and she did the unthinkable.

She grabbed a plate _herself and asked for a serving_!

I stared at her in stupor as she stood in front of me next to Akame, both with outstretched empty plates. I wasn't sure if I was going to even survive this…instead of just serving the bottomless pit Akame, I had to serve the ex-general too!

Nope, sorry.

I turned around and walked straight to the kitchen window, opened it without a word, and executed my escape.

In other words, I dolphin-dived out of the window.

I heard Akame's cries of dismay as I left the meat cooking, which would burn if she followed me. I heard Najenda laugh in humor and at the sight she had just witnessed. I flew to the ground, counting my lucky stars that Akame didn't leap after me. I was about 4 feet from the ground when I felt something clamp down on my shoulder. I looked over in astonishment as it was a prosthetic hand on the end of a really long cable. My surprise was did not go unnoticed as I looked up and saw Najenda leaning out the window with a victorious smirk.

"Sorry, I can't let you go _just_ yet. I have to brief you on today's assignments." Najenda proclaimed, and then started reeling me in.

She pulled me up back to the window sill and I saw Akame furiously working on saving the charring meat. I was sure she was going to try and kill me after this was all over. I was dangling out the window when Najenda pulled me up to eye level in an impressive show of strength.

"You still haven't met everyone in Night Raid have you? If you couldn't guess your assignment, it will be to meet and introduce yourself to the members of Night Raid. I will have Leone show you around as you already know each other."

I suppressed my flinch as much as possible, but apparently she still caught it.

"Oh? Is there an issue with that?" she asked, though I could tell it was an order.

"No, there is no issue, where do I meet her?"

"Outside the door."

I turned and saw Leone standing there with an awkward grin, "Let's get this show on the road!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked in silence with Leone down the hall, I didn't really have to say anything, and I had no interest in talking to her. We walked in ear-splitting silence for a few minutes. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I got to see more of the hideout, so it wasn't a big deal for me. We were rounding another corner and it looked like we were about to head outside when Leone stopped. She turned to me with that nervous grin again.

"Awe c'mon, are you still mad that I stole your money?"

I walked past her, not even blinking, "no, I bear no grudge against your theft. I was in-experienced and as such was the perfect mark. At least the money is going to a good cause."

She sighed in relief, but I didn't stop.

"However, if it wasn't for you wasting my time for nearly 8 hours…I may have been there in time to save both of them, or at least recover Sayo's body…instead, I was greeted with the sight of my tortured friends, the death of a very close companion, and the barely surviving man I have come to know as my brother."

I looked at her with hard, cold, dead eyes, "That is something I may never forgive you for, even if it wasn't entirely your fault, you were the cause, the epicenter, the reason for my absence."

She flinched as I harshly opened the door leading outside. "I don't trust you, and I probably never will, so skip the friend bullshit. I will work with you on missions, protect you if you are in danger, and fight to my fullest to succeed in a mission, but once we are back, I don't know you, like you, or wish to speak to you. Goodbye Leone."

I slammed the door shut behind me as I left the lioness there in the desolate hallway.

I walked out to the grounds and saw it was a training ground, excellent. I was afraid I would have to find or make my own. I walked out and saw a large muscled man standing in the center, whipping his spear around with extreme force as the air rippled and sang around his staff. He let out a small grunt and whipped it faster, lifting the dirt around him off the ground and flinging it up into the sky like mini clouds. He brought his spear down with a shout and a massive burst of air exploded out from him. I watched in awe at his skill, and I was rather impressed that Najenda had someone of his caliber on her side.

I cleared my throat to gather attention to myself and started to speak, "Hey there, I'm Tatsumi, and I'm a new member of Night Raid and was tasked with meeting the other members."

The muscled man looked at me with a raised brow and laughed, "Oh! Hey there Tatsumi, remember me?"

I looked at him in confusion, "No, I don't think so, have we meet before?"

He shook his head, "Oh right! I was wearing my armor then, Name's Bulat, the pleasures mine." He outstretched his hand out in greeting. I accepted it with an open smile.

"Nice to meet you, was your armor your Imperial Arms?" I asked

He nodded, "Yes, I carry the Demon Armor Incursio."

I nodded enthusiastically, "nice!"

Thank god! Somebody was normal around here!

I was so lost in gratefulness I didn't even notice him walking towards me. He swung a sweaty arm around my shoulder and started talking to me in a husky voice. "You wanna grab a drink later tonight? I'm sure it would be _fun_."

I shuddered, what the hell!

"Oh hey Bulat! How's it going?" a voice cheerily called.

I looked over at my savior and saw Leone with her feral grin, she saw me look and she faltered for an instant, but recovered almost immediately.

"Sorry Bulat, but young Tatsumi doesn't swing that way," she looked at me with her now annoying grin, "yeah, he is gay."

I felt the color drain out of my face as I froze in place.

"Awe c'mon Leone! Don't give him the wrong idea…yet." Bulat finished with a…dirty tone

WHHHYYYYYY!

I moved so fast it probably looked like I teleported. I blurred in and out of existence as I moved behind Leone walking to the door with a fast pace.

"SOO anyone else I should meet? How about that green-haired weirdo! Yea, let's see him next!"

I marched myself out of the grounds and made a mental bookmark to lock my door tonight…or sleep outside in general. Artio should be able to protect me right?

I heard Leone giggle behind me and I ignored it, I opened the door and held it open expectantly, Leone walked through and checked her non-existent watch.

"Well, it's about that time; I know just where Lubbock will be. C'mon Tats! Let's go see him."

I groaned.

That's it…I just joined up with the weirdest crowd possible, I wonder if I Akame saved the meat or not. I would welcome death at this point; this is too much for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were walking along outside again after another long trip of silence. We were walking by a small pool and I was admiring its beauty when I heard a perverted giggle escape from one of the nearby bushes.

I looked at Leone in confusion and she just put her finger to her lips to signal the need for silence. We crept up to the source and found the green haired weirdo from earlier. He was lying prone of the floor with a fake push on his back. His binoculars in hand as he stared at the glimmering lake, dreaming of what he would see, blood leaking from his nose in such a way that it could only be labeled as lecherous.

"It is almost time for Leone's bath. HeHeHe, I will finally see some of those glorious Titties!"

I sweatdropped, seriously, A barfly seductress con artist, a wild child with a bottomless pit or a stomach, a massive gay guy with an erection, and now a perverted weirdo with incredibly bad hiding techniques.

I looked up into the sky with dismay. 'Why me?'

" **It appears you have been marked for a life of suffering. Don't worry though, I'll always be here!"** Artio spoke up cheerily.

I felt my shoulders sag, 'thanks'

I asked her for a little aid and she agreed whole-heartedly. Roots slowly emerged from the ground and then crept around him. the Peeping Tom didn't even notice in time. The roots snapped tight all of a sudden and bound him tightly together. He let out a cry of dismay and Leone looked at me surprised. I looked away from her.

"Sorry, but I really can't stand perverts. I really just have no respect for them. Anyone who would willingly breach another's privacy for their own pleasure is waste of human talent, and life."

She grinned at me and then laughed, "I can get behind that."

She picked up the squirming pervert by the hair up to see me.

"This is Lubbock, as you can see, he is an idiot."

Lubbock recognized the voice and started shaking. "O-o-oh heyy Leone! I was just out here looking for any perverts that would try to spy on you! I swear I wasn't doing anything with any sort of impure intentions."

Leone dropped him on his face and looked at me with a "see?" expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked inside and went to greet Sheele, who was sitting inside with a book open.

I recognized her and ran forward, "Hey Sheele! Wassup? Anything new?"

She looked up and saw me and smiled, "Tatsumi, nice to see you. Have you officially joined Night Raid?"

"As long as you guys keep taking care of Ieyasu, I am here full time!"

She nodded and smiled, "good for you."

I looked to see what her book was…and I sweatdropped, 'How to cure an Air Head 101…huh?'

I almost laughed. They are all weirdoes huh? There is just no escape.

Wait!

Maybe Najenda is Normal! She seemed pretty constant when we talked. Maybe she is more normal then the rest of them!

I held onto my little light of hope and looked over at Leone, "I have met Sheele, Mine, you, Bulat, Lubbock, Najenda, and Akame. Is there anyone else?"

"Nope! That's all of us! What do ya think?"

I'm so dead.

"I think imp going to like it here." I said with a painfully bright smile. She either knew I was lying, or didn't have a clue.

"Great! I guess I'll take my leave then, later!" Leone finished cheerily and walked away.

I wasn't sure what she was planning, but i had no desire, want, or whim to participate in her games. I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite direction. I had one destination.

Ieyasu's room.

I was walking through the halls when Sheele stopped me. She waved for my attention and then smiled.

"It looks like your first job is here. Meet the Boss in the main room."

I sighed; I guess I will visit him after. Can't miss my first mission can I?

I walked in and beheld the entirety of Night Raid, but now that I knew them, I wasn't sure how I felt about them anymore. I stood at attention in the center and looked at Najenda, who was sitting in her wooden throne.

"I was told you had a mission for me, what is it?"

Najenda looked at me with serious eyes, no mirth present, and "your target is Ogre. The fiancée of an executed man who was framed by Ogre told her story to Leone, we accepted her money and agreed to exterminate him. We did some deeper investigation and found that his corruption was far from being small time. We decided to attack him during his off day from his Imperial Police duties, which he would often spend at a bar drinking. We know where he will be, when, and he will be alone. Your mission is to carry out his assassination, any questions?"

"Yes, may I go alone?" I asked

She frowned, "this is your first mission Tatsumi, which is quite a risk to take. Ogre is a worthy opponent; many have tried and failed before you. Why do you wish to go at it alone?"

I looked her dead in the eye, "I want to see this corruption for myself, and I don't want any other forces besides my own interfering with out bout. I want to see this poison you are trying to rid of this kingdom."

She stared at me for a few moments, and I stared right back. This was my own investigation, to make sure I was on the correct side of this battle.

She sighed, but nodded in agreement. "If you are going alone, then I have a few conditions and questions for you to adhere too."

"Very well, start with the conditions."

You will return within the day, failure to do so will be our sign of your demise. Second, if you do come back, you will submit to a full body check to make sure you are treated for any and all injuries you obtained while in combat. And lastly, if Ogre has men as back-up and you are in an unfavorable situation, you will flee. I am clear?"

I nodded, "I understand and comply, what are your questions?"

She nodded gratefully and began her assault. "What happens to your Teigu after death?"

I looked at her strangely, "she will leave…I don't understand the question. Artio is only my Teigu by choice, she is not tethered to me by any means, and she is sentient. She may leave whenever she wishes; and my death will not change that. In fact she may just continue to use my body as a host. I don't know, I don't feel like dying to test it out."

She nodded in understanding. "If you wanted to, could you stand against Night Raid and win?"

I frowned even further. "I don't understand the nature of these questions. As long as Ieyasu is within your care, I will carry out your missions as if they were my own. Are you afraid I might betray you? What would I gain from that?"

"Exactly, as long as Ieyasu is being cared for. Should he heal and be on his way, and you wished to end us, would you be capable?"

I sighed in exasperation, "even if I hated all of you, I wouldn't take your lives or your goal from you."

"You didn't answer my question."

I just looked up at the ceiling in annoyance. "Because it isn't a reasonable one. The entire basis of the question is flawed, and there are too many variables to equate for. I don't know your strengths, weaknesses, teamwork efficiency, determination, overall skill, and the Teigu a few f you possess. It be jumping in blind, and I have a personal rule about being suicidal."

She seemed unsatisfied with my answer, but let it go. "Very well, last question. Should your Teigu decide to leave, and you are left with no Teigu to call your own, would you still fight with us?"

"I have no intention of backing down from my word, or my promise. I can be quite stubborn." I said with a grin

Najenda smiled, "Then go, Leone will show you to the bar he frequents."

"There is no need, I am already aware of where he frequents. My time in the capital was not spent uselessly." I said with a small smile.

I was on my way out when Akame pulled up next to me…

And stabbed me.

I looked down in disbelief as I saw the little fork playfully jabbing me in the gut.

"Hurry back, we are having meat tonight." She said with those all too familiar stars.

Yep, they are all still weirdoes.

Anyway, we are off to see the Ogre!

The Ogre I gotta kill.


	7. Life and Death

This City, to think I came here with stars in my eyes.

I remember when I first came here, which wasn't all that long ago even, I looked at this place with envy, pride, and happiness. And now…

I couldn't restrain my anger.

I wandered the streets in contempt as I observed all the things that somehow missed my wonder-blinded eyes. Figures tucked away in shadowy corners, blood platters like spilled water decorating the dumpsters and pilling into storm drains. People garbed in tattered rags assaulted by dirt and filth. Sunken eyes filled with despair stared forward, barren of life, as if living without any hope or light. These people…how much have they suffered?

I gritted my teeth under my hood as I wandered down the street, looking around for this "Ogre". He frequents a pub on the corner on his day off huh? Where is it…

I kept wandering, concealed within the crowd. A large white cloak stretched over my shoulders and head, leather gloves covering my hands and a deep hood hiding my face in shadow. i rounded the corner and found it, the pub Orge frequents. I glared at it grimly and then looked at the sun. I had about 2 hours until Orge would arrive.

"Enjoy the day, its your last." I muttered, and then headed back the way I came.

I was walking with anger under my steps, my footsteps clunking to the beat of violence in my heart. I was walking through when I heard a sharp cry. I stopped in the center of the walkway and listened intently. I heard another squeal of pain echo through the nearby alley and then a piggish giggle of perversion.

My heart couldn't take it anymore.

Red tinged my vision and my blood roared, my soul screamed with rage as I took off running through the streets. My heartbeat bellowed in barbaric thumps like war drums in my ears. I rocketed down the darkening corners and launched through another archway to the source of the screams. I whirled around and beheld the disgusting scene before me.

A boar of a man had a heavily beaten women pinned against the wall. He giggled like a child as he assaulted this women as she screamed. Her cries a soul wrenching call for help for me, while it seemed he was _enjoying_ her helplessness. He pulled a knife from his back pocket and cut what little rags she had left from his savage attacks. Her last remaining closure abandoned her to the pull of gravity and the color red surfaced on her bruise covered skin. She screamed in pain and despair as the cold metal sliced away at her. Tears of a soul screaming in agony raced from her eyes as she sobbed.

Well, that's it.

I raced forward without a sound, my cloak going silent as if recognizing the rage in me. I leapt up into the air so the girl could see me coming down. I wanted her to see this. I pulled my shortsword from its sheath and hacked it forward in a massive downward slash. I wasn't aiming for his back or head…I wanted him to understand the pain she was going through.

My sword flew in a line of silver. It sang its medlody through the air as it swished downward. The savering of flesh and the snapping of bone greeted the alleyway as blood began to rain down.

The girl stopped screaming

The man looked confused.

And then it happened.

The man's face twisted into pain as he cried out, his arm falling from his shoulder to the ground. the women fell slack against the wall, eyes wide open as she stared at his profusely bleeding wound where his arm used to be. I stalked forward, my sword crying blood as it wept in joy. I approached the man, hate clouding my eyes as I stared at him with the most violent gaze I have ever born.

He shriveled in fear as my eyes spoke of inhuman rage. He fell onto his ass and tried to crabwalk crawl away, but he failed as his left arm wasn't attached to him anymore, he fell to the ground, shrieking in fear as I knelt beside him, my voice low and cold.

"How does it fell."

He looked at me in terror as I lofted my head up so he could see my glowing eyes in the shade of my hood.

"How does it feel, the helplessness, the pain, the fear… HOW DOES IT FEEL!?" I roared as I stabbed my blade through his right shoulder, stabbing it into the concrete underneath him. He wailed in agony as he squirmed, pinned to the floor in a gruesome fashion. I stood and glared at him hatefully. I turned my back on him and walked over to the girl, who still hadn't moved. She was still sitting against the wall, stunned by the course of events. I stood before her and knelt to her level, making sure to keep my eyes locked on hers.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all this, give me a moment ok? I'll help you."

I removed my glove and placed it on the cobblestone.

'Artio, I need you here.'

" **I am here"**

The cemented ground cracked and fell away as plants started to penetrate. Life rose from the cold stone, peeling it away like dead skin to be sloughed off. Vines came forth and coiled around me, winding up my leg and up my torso, along my arm and eventually to my palm. I reached forward to the awestruck woman and smiled.

"Please let me help you."

She stared at me with obvious distrust and eventually stuck a hand out to my offered one. I gently took hold of her and smiled.

"Please don't panic, I'll get started on your wounds."

I ignored the grunts of agony behind me and asked Artio to retrain him more effectively.

Roots blasted out of the ground around the monster of man and tied him down with force, pushing him further down my tapered blade. He cried in pain, but I paid no heed.

I needed to focus elsewhere.

I smiled at the girl and said softly, "you are going to be fine, you will be well, please relax."

The vines started to slither softly onto her skin, she started to panic, but when she saw my comforting smile she didn't try and pull away. The vines wrapped around her naked body, unfurling leaves as it went, covering her body from completely. She watched in amazement as I guided the vines around her, clothing her in its green embrace. The vines reached her neck and she looked at me fearfully, looking over at how the roots held the man in place by his neck, strangling him.

I shook my head and spoke in a calm and reassuring manner. "please, I mean no harm, only health."

She relaxed visibly and smiled faintly, "Thank you." she whispered, tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. I smiled gently and lifted my ungloved hand to her cheek, wiping them away.

"There is no need for tears, please don't shed anymore."

Tears. I had seen and shed enough of them in my life. I never wanted to see there forlorn sparkle ever again.

The vines wound around her neck like a loose necklace and reached up to her head, encircling it like a wreath. The leaves patched her body from head to toe, covering the majority of her body. I smiled and nodded to her.

"Be Well."

The leaves seemed to pulse a green light and then she herself had a faint green glow about her. Little golden orbs could be seen traveling along the veins of the leaves, transferring onto her skin, where her body absorbed it readily.

Her body rapidly improved. Her flesh seemed to gain a healthy hue as signs of starvation and malnutrition vanished. Her hair seemed to shine with radiance, and her bruises faded away into nothingness. A blush adorned her cheeks as she felt the pleasure of this warmth and comfort. The glow lasted for about 2 minutes, and the cries in the background finally stopped. I smiled at her as she regained her life force. She smiled back in gratitude, I was about to pull the vines off of her when she stopped me.

"I'm sorry….but I don't have any clothes…so please."

I immediately retracted my hand. IDIOT.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Here, hold on a sec."

I rose from my spot and walked over to the man.

The man in question had lost considerable weight all of a sudden. His face was sunken, his once massive body now frail, and his clothes now much too large. He looked at me with absolute horror as I walked up to him.

"Now is where you die, did you wait long?"

The man visibly shook with animalistic terror, "pl-please! Ill do anything! Money! Girls! Power! Just please don't kill me!" begged tears rolling from his eyes.

My eyes hardened. Tears again, but these held no meaning for me. These weren't true tears…this was just a drop of poison, a pollution. Its source should be erased.

"well, since you offered, do one thing for me"

His eyes glimmered with a desperate hope…and a subtle evil, as if he was alrady planning to kill me next chance he got. "What is it? I'll do it!"

I wrenched my sword from his shoulder, it's sickening slosh resounded across the walls as he let loose more ragged screams of pain.

"Feed the forest with your remaining flesh. Thanks for healing the girl. It was generous of you to give your life for her."

His eyes widened in betrayal as I walked away. "Goodbye" I whispered.

The vines around him stared to wrap around him tighter, coiling around him like a hungry snake. His pleads for mercy and his liquid poison were his last in this world as the roots encased him. His screams faded, and soon after…he was gone. His clothes and bone, empty of marrow, fell to the exposed earth. Even the blood within his stained clothes was absorbed.

Good source of Iron.

She stared at where his body was and looked at me with slight fear. "What just happened?"

I looked down. "Please forgive me. If the forest around me is substantial enough, I can heal someone with just the forest nutrients…but since we are in this god-forsaken city, I needed another source."

She paled as she looked down at herself, still clad in leaves. "You mean-"

"Yes," I said sadly. "I used his abundant nutrients and other necessities to supply your body with its needs to heal, accelerating the process by placing your cells in a temporary state of regeneration. Everything has to come from somewhere. The fact he was still relatively in good shape even after I depleted him, just goes to show he was a glutton. I had the earth dissolve his remaining supply, ending his life and breathing new life into the nearby plants and earth that the roots reached me from.

I walked over to the gluttons clothes and lifted them up to eye level. The holes had been sewn shut with fiber and all the fluids once staining it were completely removed. I picked up his clothes and handed it to the girl, who looked at me with a mixture of gratefulness, betrayal, hope, and joy.

"Here, I'm sure they will be a little big, or a lot in your case, but anything you find in his pockets or in his possession are now yours. Think of it as compensation for your medical bills."

She cautiously took the clothes and examined them, deciding to try them on, she looked up at me.

"Could you please turn around?"

I nodded and walked a few steps away, into the nearby alley. I heard the sounds of fabric being pulled over skin and my vines being unwound from her now fully healed body. The subtle noises continued for a small eon as I waited. I was hoping she would hurry up because the sun was setting, and I needed to get back to intercept Ogre.

I was tempted to ask her to hurry up when I heard her call out.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why would I leave you to suffer?"

She paused; I took her silence as her understanding and waited.

"Ok" she called out.

I stepped out around the corner and found her properly dressed and the man's jewelry in her hand.

"It isn't much…but here, you saved me after all." she tried to offer it to me.

I stared, and started to laugh, she looked down, "is it not enough?"

I stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "I have but one request."

She looked at me seriously, though a little afraid. "Yes?"

I want you to spread the word. I will be waiting here, every day, anyone who needs care, or medical attention. Please send them here…ok? I will not turn anyone away, though I would like it to mainly pertain to those who can't use modern care. With the exception of comatose patients, I can only heal the body…not the mind, so I would ask them to receive proper care aswell."

She looked at me confused.

"Why? There is a small grove here now; surely there is enough to heal those in need?"

"People who can afford proper care really should accept it. My treatment shouldn't be used lightly; it can have dangerous effects on the environment if not properly balanced. I would prefer to only treat those who have no other method or aid." I said sadly. "And unless you are willing to sacrifice every second person once this area runs low on healing power…then I won't be able to help anyone at all."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She shook her head at me, smiling, "you are one strange guy."

I smiled; she was regaining her life, her hope and light. I could see it! The amusement, the perplexity, and the wonder, it was right there in her eyes.

"I am not your average human. So, do we have a deal?"

She looked at me skeptically, "sorry, please don't get me wrong. But asking us to come here and meet you all together…maybe sounds a little suspicious. People have been gathered in mass and then _slaughtered_ en masse. People will be hesitant at best and completely afraid at worst. What makes you think people will come forth willingly?"

"I will do what I can. Anyone who is willing to be healed by yours truly should come forward, I won't turn them away."

I smiled and turned on my heel, heading out through the archway I once came.

"You're going?"

I stopped and looked at her, "Yes, I'll be back at midnight, I will only stay about 2-3 hours. Enjoy your evening."

"Wait! What's your name?" she called after me.

I chuckled to myself as I walked out of sight. "Call me Healer, it will be simpler that way."

I vanished into the darkened alleyway with a faint smile. I crossed the shadows and entered the populated street, the sun setting.

My smile vanished into a stone cut.

Its time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, he sure was easy to spot.

Ogre literally earned his name, he towered over the crowd. His singular eye in red and black flitted about the crowd, his scarred checks dusted with a drunken hue. He chuckled to himself with drunken hicks, stumbling through the crowds. People darted out of his way like guppies in front of a shark, fleeing from him in fear.

Assassination time.

I walked into his path and stopped him. "Ogre-sama, I have a private message to convey. It is urgent, please follow me."

"Uuhhh," he slurred, "Yeeah suuuure kid *hic* I'll follow you"

I nodded my thanks under my hood.

I led him to an abandoned alleyway and turned to face him. I smiled darkly at him, "my message is as follows."

I walked up to him, "By order of Night Raid, for your crimes and corruption, you are to be executed!"

I whipped my sword from its sheath under my cloak and made a lightning fast slash at his throat. Orge just backed away from the swing.

"I had a feeeeeeling one of you Niiiiight Raid bastards would come after meeee." He said drunkenly. He withdrew his sword from his sheath, swinging it forward with force. The pavement cracked under the blow and a small explosion rippled across the ground. He dragged his steel across the ground, a loud screeching noise filled the air. Goosebumps came to life on my skin as I shivered in discomfort. He giggled maliciously as he slashed his sword in large sweeping X's in front of me. It was obvious he was a little "intoxicated" and his coordination was off by a large margin. He wasn't even taking me seriously if he thought he could beat me with just a constant offence.

I leapt back, landing in a crouch with my goved hand on the concrete beneath me, my sword held behind me.

"Iiiish that is Kid?" he giggled to himself in drunken humor, "I thought NightRaid was betteeer than that!" he shouted at the end, but when e tried to charge me, he nearly took a dolphin dive face first.

I would have laughed if I didn't know what this guy was.

A monster.

I reached for Artio's waiting hand and held it.

'He has no care for the boundary between life and death. Shall we send him to the other side so he may see?'

" **He shall understand the pains and joys of death."**

I pulled off my gloved hand and placed it on the cold hard ground; I took a deep breath in and then let it out, a grin on my face.

"Thanks for helping out. I was a little unsure as to how much you could actually offer this land…but now that I have seen, I'm sure the earth will be pleased to _devour_ you."

I felt Artio reach out through me and lift the roots from below to the world above. The cobblestone cracked and the earth uplifted. Roots sprang from the earth and grabbed Ogre, stretching across him from multiple angles, tying him down like a human would against a giant. They brought him to the earth pinned him on one knee. He looked at me in rage and bellowed at me.

"What the FUCK is this! Who are you! Night Raid doesn't have someone like you!"

I chuckled darkly as I walked towards him, my eyes wreathed in that golden glow.

"You could say I'm a new acquisition. I came here recently from the country, and when I got here, I was blinded by my wonder. I couldn't see that sleeping monster that lay under the mountain of riches. And my friends paid the price for it."

I stood in front of him, looking like death itself.

"If it's any consolation, your death will be relatively painless and it will result in a boost in this area's overall fertility! Thanks for that!" I said cheerfully

He looked at me with confusion when I turned my back at him, I stared walking away.

'Artio, he is all yours. Make sure to divide it evenly with the surrounding life.'

" **I will share it equally."**

I was walking away when I heard a massive tearing sound.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THINKING YOU CAN TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

I whirled around in surprise as I saw Ogre, now free of roots, charging at me sword held low, coming in for a stab.

I would have panicked under normal circumstances, but judging from the way he swayed on his feet as he ran, I was sure I would have little problem with him.

I unsheathed my sword, letting it sing its cold metaling battle cry, and crouched low, waiting for him to come closer.

I was almost on top of me in the next second. Man, even drunk this guy was fast.

"Die!" he plunged his sword through the air, aiming straight for my center.

Time slowed.

My adrenaline fired and my heart rate boomed like thunder, I felt my eyes widen and my face pull as I rushed forward at astonishing speeds. I doged his strike at the last second and leapt under his stab, right into his guard. I span on my heel and swung my sword wide, still stepping through his movement.

My slash hit its mark.

I appeared behind him, blood dripping from my polished blade. Orge stumbled on his feet, clothing his throat with his free hand.

He looked at me with anger and a little bit of…pride?

He tried to say something to me, but he retched blood instead and fell, lifeless to the floor. I was about to walk away when Artio stopped me.

" **Hey…Tatsumi? Could you…maybe…drag his body over to where the roots are?...they can't reach him from here."**

I sweat dropped, of course

I grabbed a large arm and started tugging experimentally; trying to see I fi could actually pull him. And to my chagrin….

I could barely move him, maybe 2 inches at a time I if really tried.

I cried internally as I resigned myself to my fate. I looked back to where the roots were, and almost cried out loud as they were easily 30-40 feet away.

Seriously! WHY ME!


	8. The Healer

**Hey guys, two chapter is one day, am I sexy or what? I realized a fatal flaw I haven't been adding to the story, something I missed in every…..single…..chapter…so far. Please aloe me to add it.**

 ***inhale*….*exhale***

 **Here goes.**

 **I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters. I do own Raina though, she is kinda cool.**

 **OK! Let's get going**

"So, the mission was a success?"

I nodded.

I was standing in front of Najenda back at the hideout. All of Night Raid surrounded me in a semicircle as they listened to the story of my first assassination job. Leone and Bulat grinned, Lubbock and Sheele smiled kindly, Mine just harrumphed, and Akame stared at me stone faced. I smiled at the group and smiled.

"Guys, really, I am fine, I wasn't even hurt in the job, heck, I wasn't even touched. There is no need to worry."

Akame walked forward, she had that same expression on her face, and then said something I would never have thought she would say.

"Leone, Boss, grab him."

It took me a second to register the fact that Leone and Najenda were now holding me in place, and Akame had stepped forward.

"Umm…what did I do? If this is about the meat I'm sorry!"

She stared at me with mock hatred for a moment, but soon returned to the task at hand. She stepped forward and I winced when I felt her grab my shirt. I expected her to stab me or pul me in and punch me or something…I never expected that she…well…

Strip me.

She yanked my shirt up and off in one clean move. I immediately shot my hands down and tried to escape, but Leone and Najenda were without mercy. Leone grabbed my shoulder firmly and held me in place while Najenda grabbed my shoulder and actually _lifted_ me up! She did take me of the ground completely, but it was enough to remove a significant portion of my body weight from the ground. I couldn't get any leverage and I felt my pants leave my hips.

I yelled in embarrassment, "What the HELL!"

Akame looked me up and down from multiple angles, evaluating my body. Within moments she stepped in front of me, and then smiled.

"Thank goodness." She said with a smile and happy blush.

I wasn't sure how to react to that, so I just switched to default.

I smiled back.

"I told you I was fine. No need to worry ok?"

"Ogre had survived multiple assassination attempts, mainly because of his skill, but also because of the poison he coats his blade with. I have witnessed men return claiming they survived without a scratch…and then dying later because they were to proud to admit they were damaged. We feared your death Tatsumi."

I frowned at them. "I survived a strike from Murasame…surely by now you reaize poison doesn't harm me?"

Silence.

Everybody was in shock at what I said, not because they didn't know…but because they totally forgot! I sweat dropped,

Honestly, these guys are an elite group of assassins?

"It doesn't hurt to be careful" Najenda said haphazardly, as if realizing her folly and attempting an "I knew that" moment/cover up.

I simply raised my eyebrow, "Sure."

We stood in silence for a few moments, and I for one was starting to feel anxious.

"Umm…is that it for today? Cause I would really love to put my clothes back on."

"I don't know, I kind I like you like this" Leone giggled, I was about to sigh and tell her I am under age when I second voice chilled me to the bone.

"I gotta say you aren't wrong."

I turned in horror as I stared at the voice's origin.

Bulat.

He had a small blush on his cheeks and he himself was slowly removing his leather jacket. I panicked and looked back at Najenda pleadingly.

"Is there anything else? If not I have to go!"

I turned to leave when I heard Najenda call out to me. "Go? Go where?"

I turned back to her with smile, "Oh, just out and about, I'll be back soon!"

And with that I dashed across the room and through the nearest window. I dived straight out of it and let out a whoop of elation as I embraced the feeling of the wind. Man this feeling was awesome. I hit the ground like a cannonball and then took off into the forest, towards the capital.

'On my way…um…whatever your name was.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wandered through the now quiet streets of the capital, not a lot of activity at this time. Just closed shop doors and reflecting windows. I walked down the street to the familiar alleyway and down the shadowed path. I walked down the darkened corridor when I started to hear faint voices…a lot of them.

I walked into the open clearing and beheld around 40 people crowded into the small space. I was a little surprised at the number of people that showed, I assumed that around 12-15 people would show as this was my first night…not 40! I don't even know if the surrounding area has enough healing juice to reach all these people!

I looked around at the people and then I heard a familiar voice call out. "There he is!"

I looked to the source and found the girl I saved just this evening. I smiled at her from under my hood and waved, "Hello again Miss, I'm glad to see you are still in good spirits. I thank you for following through on our arrangement."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I should be thanking you."

I nodded and kept my smile. I coughed a bit to get the crowd's attention and soon had it. "Hello everyone, welcome. I am Healer, and I have asked you here to aid you. Please, those with serious illnesses come first, those who can wait, please do until the critical are taken care of. I'm here for the majority of the night, I will not abandon you."

I knelt down and removed my glove, calling forth Artio.

'Artio, I am going to need a Healing bay set up here. How much can I spend before we reach straining zones?'

" **You have a rather large reservoir to spend. I sent the majority of Ogre's life force here, and have gained some from nearby forests. We have enough for maybe 12 complete restorations, although, if you instead just heal the injury, and not the entire body, we will have enough in store to heal and satisfy the crowd. I shall begin acquiring more from the neighboring lands to help build or quantity, though there will be a recharge period, so don't think this is limitless also."**

I nodded and smiled, "baby steps" I said out loud.

My hand ejected a green pulse through the ground, and not 3 seconds after, the pavement began to crack and vines began to weave above ground. Small trees sprouted as well, making mini cradles for the patients to rest in, and grass sprouted on the floor, completely crushing the hard ground beneath into grained gravel, like sand. The people watched in awe as I exercised my power in front of them. A total of 6 "chairs" came into being on the walls, and I urged people to "hop" in and heal.

The first few were a bit apprehensive, but reassuring nod from the girl I saved earlier and myself, they sat down and allowed the vines to work their magic.

People watched in wonder as I healed them one after another, people with serious injuries were out and about in 5 minutes looking better than ever, although people started to notice something, something that the girl I saved just now noticed apparently…

Really? It's kind of hard to miss.

"Hey Healer, I don't think I had this before, what is it?"

I looked over to see a faintly glowing green sycamore leaf outline on the back of their left shoulders. It blinked in and out faintly in harmony with their breathing. She looked at me expectantly, and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"It's a Marker I guess. Its evidence that you have been healed by me and the forest sees you as an ally. Should you need to flee, please, flee into the forest. It will protect you and help you, so don't fear to run."

They looked at their mark in awe; they watched it fade completely after a few moments, then looked at me gratefully. I nodded in acknowledgement, and I smiled.

"Please, next people, come forward, it's open."

People started filing in and lines were born. People with sicknesses, poorly bandaged cuts, and broken bones. Time faded away by like sand in an hourglass.

Hours went by and pretty soon his time limit was coming to a close. He looked up to see the majority of the people were treated, but what was concerning him was the fact that some were leaving and then coming back with other people, essentially making his actual crowd much larger than anticipated. I was actually starting to panic when all of a sudden; the girl I saved stepped up and saved me.

"It's been almost 3 hours, you said you could only stay for so long, how much longer?" she asked loudly, making sure to catch everyone's attention. I smiled internally and nodded my hooded head.

"I can treat 12 more people, but I really must go."

The people gathered looked down in despair, as if condemning themselves for hoping.

"I'll return tomorrow tough, at midnight. I should even be able to handle a larger crowd this time."

The crowd looked up at me in jubilation and I saw it.

Hope.

Life.

It was in their eyes, hitched on their breaths, raising their shoulders and bringing color back to their once desolate cheeks. I smiled at the sight. I was doing it.

I was bringing back hope!

The last half hour of my stay was soon reached. There were some patients that weren't treated, but they were in no real discomfort and I made sure to tell them I will see them tomorrow. The crowd thanked me profusely for my care, and all I did was smile and nod. I needed them to see this, feel this, and believe in this, this warmth, trust, and gratitude.

I knew in my heart and soul that the people will need tremendous strength to survive the upcoming revolution, and if they couldn't, if this Empire really had no trajectory but to fall.

I will make sure to completely overrun this city and empire in dense forestry, where Nature itself can have a calm respite. There will be no power vacuum, nor any disturbance; I fully plan to cork the hole as soon as it opened.

I was too busy thinking to notice the presence coming towards me. I almost attacked the person that placed a hand on my shoulder, but I suppressed my instincts in time, though I couldn't resist the flinch as I held myself in check.

"You are truly a godsend; I can't thank you enough for the work you are doing here."

I looked up and saw the girl I saved. I never really paid attention to what she looked like or anything, but now that it was only her occupying my vision, I subconsciously took in her features.

She had long passive blond hair, lightly tanned porcelain skin, a cute face and lavender eyes. She looked about my age, if not a year or two older. She had this strange familiar aura though….it was familiar….but I couldn't place it. I temporarily lost myself in the amethyst hue of her eyes until I snapped myself back to reality.

I readjusted my cloak and I looked up at her slowly; making sure my hood wouldn't rise too much to look at her. She was a head taller than me, so I was eye level with her chin. I was about to say something when she closed the gap between us and hugged me. I was completely surprised by this act of trust and affection, I wasn't sure what to do, so as usual, I switched to default mode. I hugged her back in a close, but tight embrace.

Man, I really do need to change my default don't I?

"I am doing my duty, those with power must acknowledge it, and use it for their beliefs. My power can heal, but it can also destroy, kill, and dominate. I am ashamed to say I once used it for the ladder, I still do sadly, but I choose to heal with it because I find it the better path, but I am no savior, I am a monster in human garb. Please do not associate me with something holy, it is a slander on the title of divine."

She gripped me tighter, and I felt heat roar in my face as I felt her ample chest press itself tighter onto my own.

"The people I have met, seen, been shown…they are worse than monsters. If you are a monster…then what are they?" she asked quietly

I pulled away gently, "they are the better alternative to me. Miss, please don't start thinking I am a nice person. I am not. I'm here to heal, help, and aid in ways most can't. Please gather more people tomorrow, these people need the strength. Change is coming, and in this current state, nobody will survive it."

She stared at me, as if annoyed by something. "Raina"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Raina, don't forget it!"

I smiled in spite of myself, "I will do my best. Maybe next time I see you, I will say hello."

She looked confused, "why so dramatic? I'm coming tomorrow."

Huh, well I thought that might happen, but I didn't think she would actually do it.

"Why? You have already brought a crowd, you have been healed, and you have fulfilled your end of the deal. Why return?"

She looked at me quizzically, "do I really need a reason to see a friend?"

I was rendered paralyzed.

"Look Raina-san, but I am by far the most dangerous risk of befriending. Heck, I'm worse than partnering with Night Raid."

Since I technically was a member of Night Raid, _and_ the soon to be investigation coming from the capital about my abilities, 1+1 is more than 1.

"Don't care" she said simply, I sweat dropped.

"Umm….ok? well…*ahem* I guess I will see you tomorrow." I turned to walk out with the dwindling crowd when she called after me.

"Good bye mysterious person with power under the hood." She waved cheerfully.

Wierdos….they are everywhere aren't they?

 **Now you're probably wondering why I dedicated a whole chapter to just this Healing night. I did this as to show how these types of things would work and where they did it. I also don't want any misunderstanding about when or how, so I made this detailed blow by blow f the setup and creation of this station. Yes, Raina is OC, she is of my creation, and I came up with her about 12 minutes ago. Yes, she serves a function and no I'm not saying any spoilers. If this was redundant for you, or you already had a good grasp of how he was going to do this and how it worked, then congratulations, ill shout you out in my next chapter if you guessed it. Gotta review though, otherwise I don't know who =P.**


	9. A Wager

**Hey guys, wassup! Sorry for the inconsistent updates, I'm a senior in high school, so the next two months are gonna be a shitshow. We are talking flaming elephant shit flying around on target lock kinda shitshow. I may update twice a week, maybe 7, maybe 1, I don't really know. I promise to put in the best effort to do so though! Wish me luck and ENJOY!**

"Can you really kill him from here? Without harming any of his attendants?" I asked in obvious disbelief.

"Yes! I'm kind of a badass sniper genius, just watch my back ok? Jeez" Mine huffed

I was sitting atop a steep cliff edge with my least favorite member of Night Raid, Mine.

We had been given a mission to assassinate the Prime Ministers relatives. He had a nasty habit of using women for pleasure, without consent or concern for his "partner". It wasn't long until his head appeared in a contract with a nice bounty attached to it with a little note saying, basically,

"Kill the fucker"

So hey,why wouldn't we?

I was fully prepared to do this alone. Id sneak in, put a little grade two poison in his latest drink, and then watch him turn all those magical colors….but apparently…

It was "Mine's" day to "educate me" on the life of an assassin.

Boy oh boy….i was just….sooooooo…..excited….

Yeah, no.

I honestly didn't think this could be worse. I was sitting atop a high place with a talkative, self-appreciating, partner that I had been assigned to stay by and guard. I couldn't leave her side, and she took full advantage. I was forced to listen about how good she was, about how her talent was one in a million, and that a "foot soldier" like me could never hope to achieve her level of talent.

I honestly had enough.

"I have a proposition for you Mine, call it a bet of sorts."

She didn't even look away from her scope, "Oh? You want to compete against _me_?"

I wanted to smack her but I couldn't make myself hit her. She had this annoying charm about her that made me want to protect her…but at the same time strangle the life out of her.

"When he comes out, I will try and kill him from here with a bow and arrow. If I miss, I will owe you one favor, one where you could ask anything of me. If I do kill him though, I get the same privilege from you. If you miss your shot as well however, neither of us can cash in, and I'm going down there."

She looked at me like I had lost all sense of reason. "A bow and arrow? That's impossible from this distance, not to mention the varying winds and gravity. The time it would take to travel would make it an almost _thirteen_ second pre-fire! Even if we are on higher ground, no wood on earth has the power to successfully launch an arrow with killing power that distance."

"Do you accept the bet?"

She must have thought that I was stupid or something because she just smiled and laughed hard. "Sure! Free favor!"

I withheld my smirk, 'yeah, I know right? I wonder what I'll make you do."

She looked me up and down and then frowned, "you don't have any arrows on you, much less a bow. How are we going to do this?"

I got to enjoy the pleasure of looking at _her_ like she was stupid and said with a straight face.

"I'm going to make them right now."

She just shook her head and looked back down her scope, "Fine, but hurry, he may already be on the way."

I grinned behind her back and nodded.

'Artio, lets show her up eh?'

" **I'm at your side."**

I looked down and noticed a wood spiral from the ground, growing and weaving itself into a bow's shape. A very fine thread tethered itself on its ends and soon the bow was completely grown. I took a moment to admire it before I broke it off the branch Artio grew it from.

I looked around and soon found the arrow; it was wooden as well with wound and bound leaves as feathers. It had a stone at the head that had been grown around by the arrow itself. I "picked" it from the branch it grew and twirled it experimentally to find its overall weight and balance. Once I was satisfied, I walked back to the cliff edge and announced my intent.

"Alright, I'm ready; let me know when he comes out? I'm going to nail me a corrupt bastard!"

She looked at me with a sour face, "did you really grow up in the country? Cause shit that was bad."

I laughed lazily and waited.

We waited for about 4 more tense minutes before Mine when through a change.

"He is here."

I looked over and was truly surprised by what I saw. Mine was completely focused; her concentration was off the charts as her pupils held almost no activity. She was like a python, just waiting…and waiting.

I grunted in affirmation and knocked my arrow. I strained in exertion as i fought to pull the string back; I had to fight the whole way. I pulled it back none the less however; I really wanted to make a point here.

"I see him, I get first shot. Track my arrows flight would you?"

She snorted, "No promises, I might lose it when it falls into the trees below."

I sighed in mock exasperation, "and here I thought you were a "badass sniper genius", silly me"

I could feel her annoyance but she never lost focus. I gave her a few points for perseverance, but that didn't mean anything would change.

I took aim and steadied my breathing. I calmed my heartbeat and relaxed my chest. I followed the natural sway of my hand and took note of the wind and the frequency it changed.

An impossible shot huh? I had to give her credit. She was right about the wind, gravity, time, and distance of the shot. However, she miscalculated.

This was a bow Artio made.

I felt a smile tug at me checks and I decided I kept her waiting long enough.

I let my little missile fly.

I followed its flight for a bit, before losing it in the starry expanse of the night sky. I started counting.

Seconds ticked by, and soon I heard Mine's sharp intake of breath. I focused on the light of the house and waited, my arrow should be coming in to view soon.

I almost missed it.

The arrow was traveling so fast it was like a strike from God. It flew true, and it struck him in the chest at a downward ark, it carried so much force that it went straight through him, lodging itself in the floor that cracked under its impact. The man barely had a second to register his death before he erupted in a shower of blood. He fell with a dull thump as he dropped to the floor, lifeless.

His attendants screamed in surprise and fled the scene, his bodyguards ran around, trying to find his killer. I smirked at my shot, knowing full well they wouldn't be able to track me to here. Afterall, I didn't make a sound! How would they be able to track me if they couldn't figure out where I even fired from?

*CRACK*

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a loud gunshot erupted next to me.

I looked over in astonishment as Mine had fired her Teigu/sniper as the dead targets body, piercing his head in a perfect headshot kill….if he hadn't been already dead. She looked at me triumphantly, as if I was supposed to be impressed. While it was true I was impressed by her marksmanship, I was much less impressed with her sense of stealth.

"Why! Why take another completely unnecessary shot! They know where we are now! We gotta go!" I said venomously and quickly grabbed our supplies and pulled her to her feet by the back of her hot pink dress. She looked indignant at the man-handling, but I really was more concerned by the approaching warriors seeking justice and vengeance.

"We both hit him! Therefore neither of us gets the privilege of calling in a favor."

I was completely speechless. She acted carelessly and recklessly, blowing or position and allowing her ego to dictate her actions…is she insane.

"I'm sorry, but is your excuse for taking an extra, unnecessary shot and placing us in mortal danger…to avoid owing me a favor?" I asked, completely unsure of how to react to this.

She kicked herself out of my grasp and started running ahead of me, "hurry up! it doesn't take a genius to figure out that those guys are coming and at your current pace they will catch us."

I resisted the urge to stop right there and wait for them to show up so I could blame her. I growled in annoyance and took off at a greater speed, blowing past her and ruffling her clothes. I stopped 30 paces ahead of her and with a mock look of condescension, I taunted her.

"Hurry up will ya?! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that those guys are coming and at your current pace they will catch us."

She turned beat red with anger and chased me to the meeting point, we made it there in record time, and I felt a little relieved that we hadn't been followed. I turned to face Mine with a smile when it promptly turned into a look of horror. I leapt at her with a massive boost of speed, whipping past her and intercepting the powerful downward elbow strike that was meant for her head. I grunted under the blow and the ground cracked under the strike. Mine whirled around so fast I thought her head would do a few extra turns before slowing down to see me. She readied her Teigu "Pumpkin" and aimed it at the guard, but I stopped her.

"Who are you?"

"An assistant instructor at the Thousand Fist Temple, I was kicked out for various reasons, and I decided it was the mercenary's life for Me." he said with a smirk

I nodded, kind of excited at fighting a strong opponent.

"Hey, mind if I fight him 1 on 1 for the first few rounds? Its been a while since someone oculd prove a worthy adversary in martial arts."

She looked at me as if I was crazy, but the Temple soldier was more than happy. "Square up pretty boy!"

I snorted at his statement and took my stance. A wave of confusion flitted across his face and he asked, "What style is that? I have never seen such an opening stance before."

I laughed, "No surprised, this style has been forgotten, deleted from the history we come from. It's a unique and old style; its name is still unknown to me."

He grinned and beckoned me forward.

I obliged him.

I dashed at him with high speed and lashed out with a powerful lunge kick; he sidestepped and knocked it aside, trying to get in my guard. I countered by stepping into his guard and sweeping his foot out from under him, changing his center of gravity. The fight continued in a series of blows and bruises, though the entire fight had one constant thing.

We were both smiling.

After a few more blows I bull rushed him and lifted him high off his feet. I was about to do a massive suplex when Mine decided to interrupt me.

"How long did you want me to stay out of this?"

I sighed, too bad; I was having a good time too.

I leapt away from him in a graceful fashion and stood in front of him at least 20 feet.

I smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't enjoy myself anymore. Thank you for the workout and the battle, it was refreshing to let loose a little bit."

Vines began to wrap around his legs and torso, restraining any and all of his movement, this was going to be the easiest suplex in history! And I always wanted to try this! They continued to wind higher until another large noise was heard.

*CRACK*

Mine had fired her rifle a second time and had pierced him a bowling ball sized hole in his stomach. She smirked at her handiwork; she had a look of "I'M awesome" on her face.

It didn't last long though.

The dead body fell away, and she saw me, with a heavily damaged arm.

Her shot tore through the top of my forearm. Her shot grazed my arm, but that was all it took. The flesh had been completely vaporized, revealing my egg-shell white bone and sizzling flesh. It was like those cross cut diagrams you see in biology books, with the added smell.

I hissed in pain as I withheld my roar, I couldn't make any more noise, more would follow. They were sure to hear the shot, but if they learned one of us was wounded, they would follow us. I groaned in agony as I hoped to my feet and ran past the gaping-in-horror Mine. I ran to the tree where we were supposed to wait and placed my damaged arm against its bark. I felt my sweat bead and fall down my face in a slow-motion water fall. I tried to concentrate and call to Artio.

She heard me.

I felt an intense chill come over my arm, the bark of the tree started to mold and grow onto my arm, effectively wrapping it into a cast. It grafted on top of my skin…or where it should have been, and gave me what looked like a rough patch of scales. I took in a few deep breathes and calmed myself. Artio sensed my need and a wide-leafed plant grew next to me, I smiled painfully and snapped the large leaves off the stems, thanking Artio, and wrapped them around my damaged arm. The stems of the plants soon grew towards me and wrapped around my arm and shoulder. I grimaced in pain as the healing began to take effect. Basic malnutrition and bruises we no big deal, bones hurt…but re-growing flesh…That was a pain. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and cheeks and reclined against the base of the tree. I fought the primal urge to hyperventilate and took long, deep breaths.

I looked over at Mine, who was still gaping at me.

"Why did you move in the way of my shot?!" She exclaimed in confusion.

I can't be bothered to even answer that. That's it.

I'm done for the day.

"I'm going to take a quick nap, don't shoot me again. My body needs rest if I don't want this to scar."

I could hear her sharp intake of breath to start yelling at me, I am not listening to this.

I flared my Partner's power, the familiar green vapor rising from my body, my glowing green and golden eyes, and my hair swishing gracefully in the up current of power. The ground around me came to life, practically shaking with joy.

Grass sprouted and grew quickly, small bushes rose from the earth, flowers stretched high and bloomed, and the tree behind me began to extend outward to me, wrapping me in a cocoon of bark and wood. The tree draped itself over my shoulders like a caring mother cuddling her baby first born. The tree looked like a pregnant woman, hugging her stomach protectively.

Mine was in complete shock from what I saw. I beheld her expression from the tree before I was sealed off, and I laughed internally.

I closed my eyes as I felt healing plants wind themselves comfortingly around my body, and healing me. I smiled faintly.

'Artio, what would I do without you?'

" **That is not a real question. I would have found you regardless. You are my master, my partner, your friend. I felt the pull, the call, to be with you, and I fully intend to never leave your side. Besides, I've never had so much free entertainment before, and completely at someone else's expense,"**

'Love you too.' I said sarcastically, but we both knew I meant it.

" **Rest, be at peace and heal, my child."**

I felt the calming waves of sleep call to me; I could resist their pull no longer. I sank beneath the waves of my consciousness, and descended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So there you go! How was it? I have been working on this chapter on and off for a few days not sure how to make this work, but I got to the point where I was like "fuck it, can't be that bad" and just yolo'd it! Any and all** _ **beneficial**_ **criticism** __ **is welcome! Any advice or character modifications/character introductions will be accepted and considered, though I'm not sure I will do any crossover characters, so try to keep it to the Akame Ga Kill world ok?**

 **SAYONARA BITCHES!**


	10. The Wild Side

**Hey y'all, I'm back. It's been a while I know, but you'll see my reason at the end of the chapter. I will be honest, I wasn't sure about this chapter as a whole, so I mainly focused it on Tatsumi's and &^%*&#'s interaction. I wanted him to shed his skin and branch of on a new leaf, and before y'all hate, it's for a reason, so don't panic.**

 **Other than that, ENJOY!**

 **Also, thank you for some of the character submissions, but I would like more! Im gonna do some crazy shit!**

 **Now you can enjoy. TeHe!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ba-bum…

Ba-bum…

Well, that's a good start. I'm still alive.

I cracked my eyes open and cautiously looked around. I twitched my extended limbs and took in all the sensory data I could to best try and pinpoint my predicament without causing to much a disturbance. I felt warm sheets ripple on my legs as I twitched for movement. I cracked my eyes open in slits and looked around. If what I had already gathered is true…

I wasn't where I went to sleep.

I listened around for any signs of life and had to suppress my own heartbeat when I heard it.

Breathing.

I took a slow, deep breath, and then acted in a second.

I sat up and lunged at the noise, pinning the person's arms down to the bed and then leaping over the top of them. I turned mid-air so I was facing them and then twisted their arms behind their back, holding them in place. I dropped to a knee and forced them to follow with an indignant yell, and then I shoved them to the right, into the wall besides the bed I was in. I stood up and ran to the door, looking into the hallway briefly and saw nobody. I looked back at the person I threw and almost cried in fear.

It was NAJENDA!

She was kneeling by the wall with a lump on her head and a dangerous glint in her eye. I instantly dropped to my hands and knees and begged for forgiveness.

"PLEASE WAIT! I-I-I woke up here and I didn't remember getting here so I assumed something happened. I-I-I heard your breathing and quickly s-s-subdued you so I could better assess the situation! IM REALLY SORRY! IT WAS JUST INSTINCT!"

I just shook in fear as I kept my head down, I heard her walking towards me and I closed my eyes tightly, bracing for whatever I was about to experience. Her steps neared me and then I felt it.

A hand on my shoulder.

"Tatsumi"

I kept my head down.

"Tatsumi, look at me."

I winced at that but slowly raised my head up, my creeping up her body to her face. I started at her amethyst in fear and curiosity, but also resignation. I knew I deserved whatever I got.

"How is your arm?"

"What?"

"Your arm, I heard it was injured in last night's mission." She said slowly, as if she was trying to communicate with a toddler.

"My arm?"

My mind jolted and the previous night's events assaulted my conscious, I blinked a few times and then looked down at my arm.

It was still in the bark, wrapped securely around the injury. It looked like I had a lizards forearm instead of a humans. It was a light brown color like a pine trees, and had a rough texture. I tried to move my arm around and wasn't surprised by the lack of movement. I looked back up at Najenda with a stoic expression.

"I'm afraid it's still heavily damaged, I can't use my arm effectively, but since I'm right handed, this won't stop me from any tasks I need to carry out. Do not be afraid to ask." I said firmly, I wanted to make sure she knew I was still able to fight.

"How long will your recovery take?" she asked sternly, wanting a truthful answer I guess.

"Depending on my ability to remain in a good place for long…and the season…about 2 days at the minimum." I thought out loud.

She smiled all of a sudden and then stood up, towering over my groveling form. "Ok then, you will be taken off active duty until your arm is healed and you pass _my_ evaluation. Are we clear?" her eyes gave off a menacing stare like a quiet threat.

Agree with me or suffer…

"Agreed" I said quickly. I then put my head back down to the floor and waited. Najenda walked past me and stopped at the door.

"Get up Tatsumi, and get some rest. You will need it." Najenda said with a smile, and then walked out, closing the door behind her. I slowly lifted my head to confirm what I heard and then I stood on my feet, although a bit shakily. I walked to the window and opened it silently, before leaping out of it.

I briefly enjoyed the euphoric feeling I got from diving through the air before hitting the ground. My landing was less than stellar. Because I couldn't control my arm, it through me off balance when I tried to center myself, so as a result, I landed in a rather comical fashion…or in other words….

I landed on my ass.

I rolled around on the ground, silently cursing myself as I groaned in pain. I was doing my best to suppress the roar, but I could only do so much.

"Tatsumi?"

I froze.

I slowly turned with a pained fake smile and looked to see who saw my graceless landing.

It was Leone.

She stared at me for a while before, surprised about my entrance before quickly walking over to me.

"Hey are you ok? You landed on your ass from almost 20 feet up!?" she started laughing.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and stared at the ground, great, I had an audience, and it was the person to most likely tell everyone. I watched her approach as I knew she was just gonna hold this over my head, THINK!

I felt a smirk stretch across my face as an idea popped into my head. I called out to Artio and told her what I wanted.

Leone was still clutching her mouth and stomach, to busy focusing on restraining her laughter that she didn't notice the movement at her feet.

With a sudden jerk, Leone suddenly lost her ability to mover her feet. She let out a startled yelp and fell face first onto the ground. I laughed out loud, making sure she understood the point where we were both even. She looked up at me with an annoyed look, but soon joined me in laughter at myself and her fall. I tried to stand but realized it hurt _way_ too much, so I settled for crawling/dragging myself to the tree line. Leone stopped laughing and looked at me strangely.

She stood up and dusted herself off, before catching up to me quickly and picking me up bridal style.

"Oi!" I said indignantly as I felt the ground leave my fingertips.

"Oh don't be such a sour-puss, I'm just trying to help. I know how banged up you are, so just tell me where you want to go so I can get a move on." she said sternly, like talking to a disobedient child.

Did I become the child of the group when I wasn't paying attention?...though I guess that would make sense.

I sighed heavily and pointed into the forest, or deeper into it anyway.

"That way." I said

"How far?"

"At our current pace? We aren't going to get there at all, you aren't even moving." I said sarcastically.

She just looked at me like "are you really gonna do this?" and then proceeded to head-butt me in the head.

"Ah! OI!" I grunted out as I held my forehead.

She chuckled lightly and started walking forward, though at a tantalizingly slow pace. "How about now?" she asked teasingly.

"I'll be dead by then", I answered dryly.

She just sighed, "Your no fun."

I was about to make a remark about how I didn't want to even be cordial with her when I saw that dangerous, mischievous glint in her eye. I only had one though in my head when I saw that familiar gleam.

Oooooooooh shit.

She tensed her legs and then launched forwards at high speeds with the help of her Teigu, I withheld my startled cry and focused on keeping myself from grabbing onto her. I heard her pout at my unwillingness to hold on to her, and she then _continued to speed up_. I struggled to keep my movable arms by my sides; I wouldn't give her any satisfaction.

We sped through the forest at mind boggling speeds, and as time passed, I became more and more…agitated.

It was obvious she was trying to break down our social "walls", but I frankly had no interest in doing so. I didn't hate her; I really bore no animosity towards her. She couldn't have known my friends were being tortured and killed…..wow, I just thought that.

Anyway, I didn't hate her…I just didn't really want anything to do with her.

We sped through the forest and right when my patience ran out, I tried to stop her…but it didn't go as planned.

I lifted my right hand up to tap her shoulder, and when she stopped, her…um… _assets_ collided with my head since my arm wasn't there to block them. I sat in her arms in intense, embarrassing silence as I felt my face begin to glow with a lava red hue. Leone noticed the "collision" and looked down at me with a cunning smile.

"Tatsumi," she said with a small blush, "aren't you a little perv-"

"NO!" I yelled out. I made an attempt to escape from her arms, but since I was still injured, I probably looked like a dying fish flopping on dry land. She giggled at my pathetic struggling and leaned forward.

Effectively dropping her prodigious assets on my chest, I felt the heat increase and I was seriously debating on calling Artio to escape when Leone started to _purr_.

"Oooohh Tatsumiiii, am I not good enough for yooouuu?" she said with that familiar and equally dreaded glint in her eye.

That's it.

I tried to struggle, but when I tried, I ended up batting around her "lovable mountains". She looked down at me with a steadily growing blush and looked up at the leaves above.

"You know, if you really enjoy them that much…" she started to lean even farther towards me.

NOPE! CANT DO IT!

'ARTIO! SAVE ME!'

" **She is a teammate? Define parameters."**

'RESTRAIN HER!'

Almost immediately, vines from the surrounding trees lashed forwards like waiting cobras. They quickly ensnared the blond lioness and heaved her backwards, startling her and dropping me unceremoniously on my damaged rump. I cried out in pain but quickly grinned.

I escaped!

"Awe no fair!" Leone whined

I stared at her for a moment and felt almost bad for her, but I quickly shoved it away. I was starting to feel guilty though, of the past few days I had known her, I had gotten to know her better, and as a result my hatred for her was starting to boil down. I didn't understand it really, I convinced myself she was equally to blame from the death and torture of my friends, but as I began to see her in a different light, things changed.

I didn't see her as the "villain" anymore.

It wasn't likely she knew my friends were being tortured, and it was _highly_ unlikely that she would willingly allow such an activity to go forward. My blame on her was irrational…and I knew that…but for some reason…I still held her slightly responsible.

I kept thinking to myself, 'if she hadn't stalled me for so long and wasted my time, I could have been there.'…but even that is a bit of a stretch. The capital was more massive than I previously knew, and I still haven't been to most of it. It was a bone fide labyrinth, created to snuff the life of all those who dared entered.

I sighed to myself, I was certain now that she didn't deserve my hatred, but I didn't want to let her off yet…and that's what kept me in this uncertain state of confusion. I wasn't really sure what to do about how I felt about her, so I have really just been putting it off.

"Such a meanie" she said childishly with her tongue out.

I just stared at her, no really sure how to reply. I just settled for smiling sourly.

"Play nice or I will leave you here."

She looked at me absurdly, "do you really think I can't escape these bonds?"

I looked at her with a small smirk, "I have no doubt you can break them, I however strongly doubt your ability to escape from there."

She saw my smirk and tensed, I could see her mind working as to where I was getting my confidence from. Her eyes darted from the vines to the tree behind her to the ground she was standing on. She scanned the treetops and the bushes surrounding her with a skeptical eye, and she seemed annoyed by the fact that she couldn't find anything. She looked at me with slight fear and…excitement. It was then she decided to call my "bluff".

Curiosity really did kill the cat.

She folded her arms and then ripped forward, effectively shredding the vines that bound her, I saw her eyes and saw something really interesting…

Her eyes were almost…primal.

And HOLY SHIT did it look sexy.

I wasn't really sure what to make of the emotions and struggled to keep my "interest" down. She turned to me slowly and then the sexiest feral grin I had ever seen decorated her face. She sauntered up to me and leaned heavily on me, pressing her assets to my chest and hanging off me.

Her eyes looked at me unfocused with a cloud of dirty emotions; I felt myself increase in body heat and immediately began to panic.

"Did you know," she said in a low, sultry tone, "that in my Beast Mode, my senses are enhanced?" she leaned in to my ear and gave me a generous view of her cleavage.

"I can smell your pheromones, and they are telling me something _interesting_."

I shivered at her hot breath and my mind started to fuddle, I struggled to maintain my mental faculties when she leaned in even closer…

And licked my ear.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

'ARTIO RESTRAIN HER AGAIN! MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET FREE!'

" **Understood"**

Leone was suddenly wrenched backwards towards the trees she once came from. The vines wrapped multiple times around her and then the tree itself began to ensnare her, entangling her in bark and dense wood. She struggled in vain and her growls went from seductive to feral. I heard her thrash in the confines of her new restraints and felt gratitude to Artio as the bonds held. I turned around and focused my mind on calming down, I really needed to chill. I cut off the outside sounds and focused inward, sedating my rapidly beating heart and slowing my blood flow to _various places_.

After I had sufficiently calmed down, I turned to face Leone, who looked to have calmed down a _little_ bit, though her pupils were still that of a wild animal. I fought down the fire in my veins with my new found self-control and walked to her, staying out of arms reach. I smiled at her with an "I told you so" grin.

"So, do you doubt me now?"

She looked at me with slight annoyance and surprise. "I don't understand, what is your Teigu's abilities?! I thought it allowed you to control plants _you_ created, and here you are, controlling the very forest itself!"

I smiled and bowed with a sarcastic flourish, "I do try to impress."

"Oh?" she said, her tone was off.

I looked up quickly to make sure she wasn't planning anything, before I was completely caught off guard.

I looked up to see that she wasn't even there. All I found was a bunch of broken branches and some stray blond hairs. I felt my heart rate skyrocket and I knew I was in trouble. I whirled around and saw no trace of her. The forest kept rustling around me, and I knew some of it must have been her. I felt that universal feeling all "prey" have.

The intensity of being hunted. It prickles the skin and laughs in your mind. It's like static snow that coats your senses and accelerates your heartbeat, the excitement of battle and the air…it was so thick…it was like all the air in the world was pressing down on you. I felt my face grow into a grin and I my adrenaline kick in.

I loved this feeling, the imposing pressure of battle.

I didn't necessarily _love_ to fight, I didn't crave it. What I loved was the challenge, the rush, and the freedom and release that came with the conflict. I just couldn't handle this!

I heard the leaves scream out in warning and I rolled to the right, though not as gracefully as I would have liked. My injuries prevented me from executing any "stylish" movements. I fell and lay prone against the floor and looked over to see Leone charging at me on all fours, her breasts doing their amazing dance, and I wasn't sure how I should have felt about it.

I placed both my hands on the floor and roots leapt up from the floor, wrapping around all her limbs and pulled her up high into the treetops. She hung upside-down from her wrists and ankles, swinging about wildly like a rabid piñata.

"I'm sorry, but I am not in the best of shape, so how about we spar after I heal up a bit, k?"

She growled at me, but nodded her head in affirmation. I asked Artio to let her down and the dropped, flipping over at the last second. She rushed at me and scooped me up at such fast speeds it hurt.

She blitzed through the forest at newfound speeds and looked down at my surprised expression.

"Where! Hurry up!"

I almost laughed.

"Just keep going, we will be there in about 2 minutes."

She growled in anticipation and I couldn't help but grin.

This was gonna be an awesome showdown.

Maybe I can forgive her…

Just as I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth, her foot snagged on something below, and I soon realized I was flying at dangerous speeds, heading dead ahead towards a lake below with a tumbling waterfall. I paled.

On second thought, maybe I won't.

Baby-steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long update, I am not gonna lie, I have been writing another story on the side and have been wondering about whether or not to publish it.**

 **Its…um…30,000 words.**

 **Now for those of you who are all "HEY! Use that time to write this!" I coimpletely understand and I am stupid sorry.**

 **It's a Naruto fanfiction, and it has a FemSasuke. Im not sure on it, but I do like it so far, so if you guys want me to publish it, feel free to let me know. If not that's ok, I write theses thigs for my own enjoyment anyway.**

 **I've got Fairytail fanfics, a Highschool DxD fanfic, (which I'm not sure I should be even writing since the series was major league ecchi) and a few stories of my own design.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

 **Anyway, for all of you who are thinking "its gona be a TatsumixLeone fanfic."**

 **DON'T.**

 **This chapter was only meant to repair the damage, not to create any romantic connections.**

 **And for any female readers...so sorry, please forgive me...**

 **Shout out to all those who give me support!**

 **Luv all your sexy assess!**


	11. Incoming

**CHAPTER 11 IS HERE! BETTER ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally.

Today was the day.

It had been three days since Mine shot me, and now my arm was fully healed. The days in wait were by far the most annoying and patience-testing days I had ever encountered, though they weren't without their moments.

Ieyasu still hadn't woken up, his mental trauma kept him from resurfacing to the human world, so all I could do was same as before…wait. I wasn't sure about where Leone and I stood, but I guess we were cool for now. I saw a different side of her in the forest, and I can really sympathize with that side of her. I got some quality time with forest and got a good layout for the forest surrounding our base, creating tethers so Artio could alert me of any foreign presences. Another good thing I got done was my healing visits to the capital. A good nutrient conduit was sent to the "Hearth" as people began to call it. I'm able to heal and care for up to 230 people a night, though I rarely got over 130. Tonight's crowd was 87 people, thanks to Raina counting for me. Raina had become my receptionist of sorts; she handled bringing in people and assigning them to different stages of care. She created this whole system, labeling and categorizing injuries or sicknesses and then placing them into 1 of the following categories: Simple, Damage, Immediate, and Critical.

I had developed a strong reputation among the capitals poor and unfortunate. People began to trust me and allow me to help, and slowly but surely, I was interconnecting all the separate slum factions. I was literally building the people in poverty a family. I was uniting a people who were wallowing in the dark, and I must say, I felt I was truly helping.

There was a problem though.

With the newfound camaraderie in the slums, people began to band together and defend each other when one was under stress. Normally this would be a good thing. But with the increasing morale and stubbornness, the capital began to get suspicious. They have taken prisoners, killed a few crowds, and have begun to search for me. there wasn't a lot to go on though, so all their small scale investigations never turned up more than cold pavement.

The people I treat have come to me with this information, and it brought much concern. I hadn't counted on this happening, not this soon anyway. The people I was treating had become my spy network, they help me gather information any and everywhere. They do it with or without my asking as some sort of way to pay me back. I'm not going to turn down information, so I accept it freely, even paying a few informants small sums of money for good tidbits, and after that, the information gathering began in earnest.

I was currently in the "Hearth" tending to a large crowd as they talked and laughed in hushed tones, relishing in the warmth and safety this place brought them…which is probably why they called this place the "Hearth" now that I think about it. I was kneeling by a station, focusing on a patient when woman burst through the entrance of the Hearth, walking over to me quickly, a look of worry on her face. I recognized this, and her, her name was Lisa, and I knew either someone had just been attacked and killed, or something bad was about to happen. I stood and asked Artio to continue treatment before standing and meeting her half way. When we stopped face to face, she grabbed my hand and led me to a less occupied corner, and it was then I knew I was either about to receive a love confession, though unlikely, or it was really…really bad.

"I have bad news" Lisa started.

Well shit. This is gonna be a good one.

"Lay it on me" I asked from under my hood. I hadn't shown anyone my face yet, I was a little nervous that these people would recognize me during the day and either give me away, or follow me to make sure I stayed safe…and neither would be good for any of us.

"We have a serial killer on the loose, and it appears to be somebody called "Zaku", and he has a habit of decapitating people. For reasons unknown, he has begun to move this way, towards us, and at a good pace. If his killings are a reliable track, he will be here tomorrow night." she said seriously, fear faintly shrouding behind her eyes.

I stood in silence, processing this information.

"Where did you overhear this information? Who gave it to you?"

"Bello" she said simply.

Well even bigger shit.

Bello, or the local barmaid, was the second most reliable intel collector I had connections with. She had a good 87% accuracy rating, which is pretty good in a place like this. This was going to be a problem.

"Tomorrow night huh? Will he be in the neighborhood or within the Hearth by then?"

"Neighborhood, we have kept this place secret to the death. I don't believe that anyone other than is knows of this place." Lisa said with fire in her eyes.

"Ok…hmm. Thank you very much. I guess I'll start planning."

I turned to walk away when she grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around. She smiled cutely and poked my chest a few times in a mock confusing manner.

"You don't plan on skipping town do ya? You got a lot of trust here; hate to see you break it. You are our light, remember that." Lisa said with a small smile.

I laughed lightly, "I've invested too much to leave. Though I must decline from being your light, you have always had your own; I just tore away the darkness that clouded it. Have a good night."

I nodded to her and walked back to my patient. Resuming my kneeled position, I once again to took the reins in her treatment. I smiled when I saw how well the patient was doing and sighed internally.

What am I gonna do?

I could ask Night Raid, but the likelihood of us being caught by the increased presence of the imperial army was growing every day. That's one thing I didn't like about my reputation, loyalists were always on the lookout for us "rioters".

I had two options.

I could get out there and take him out myself…

Or let him go by.

I have heard of Zaku before, and the rumors that he has a Teigu of some kind with him. If I asked people to hide inside on that night, and forgo the nights treatment session for Critical patients…would he just pass us by with no victims?

I debated this in my mind when I realized that the night was almost up, and I needed to sleep before getting up for training with Bulat tomorrow…..*shiver*

I rose from my station and asked helped the patient out of the station now fully healed, though hungry, and showed him the way to the rations I had set out for everyone….

AKA, the meat that Akame cooks for herself and "Magically" disappears.

I was sooo going to die when she finds out.

I walked to my little podium in front of the sitting crowd and asked Artio to get their attention.

" **Understood"**

The leaves of the stations I had set out began to sway and sing in the movement. The crowd noticed this and turned to me, waiting silently for their attention. All conversation ceased in a moment and cold silence fell under the receding moonlight.

"Hello everyone, I'm afraid I have received some complicated news."

All of them looked at me with slight fear and uncertainty, the tension was palpable.

"I have received info from a trusted and reliable source that Zaku, the executioner is inbound for this location, and will be here by tomorrow night of he can be reliably tracked."

A few looked afraid, though the majority of them looked relieved…interesting.

"As I have seen it, there are two options. The first being that I go and kill him myself when he arrives."

The crowd looked surprised at my statement; they probably didn't know I was capable of fighting. Goody, I love being under estimated.

"The issue is that if I do so, my reputation with increase again. It will advance to not only a healer, but also a killer, and because of this, the Empire will redouble efforts to find me, and will in turn, shorten the timer until this place is discovered."

The crowd did not like this option.

"The second option is I let him go, without interference."

The crowd sat in silence, unreadable.

"The issue with this is many of you may lose your lives as his presence only puts you in the crosshairs. He targets people walking around at night, and you will all be excellent targets. If we are to follow that plan, I would have to cancel the nights healing session, and only allow those in critical condition to enter, or nobody at all."

The crowd was silent; they were mulling the options in their head. I could see they understood the predicament, and were deciding which would be best.

"I am leaning towards option two. If I close the shop, and all of you remain indoors, he should pass by within a few days due to the lack of targets. The only issue is that I won't be able to help you if you are injured, or killed should you decide to venture out. I would like to put it up to a vote. Please raise your hand for Option 1, where I go out and kill Zaku."

Hands went up, and I counted.

40 people in total.

"Option two" I called.

Hands went up.

41 people in total.

"Option two it is. I would like to ask that all of you remain indoors for tomorrows healing night. I will be here, but know that it is a risk to try and make it to here, as you have to walk down the main street to get here. Please have a safe night, and good luck."

I did a small bow and backed away to the entrance of the Hearth. People dusted themselves off and stood, walking away with faces of concern, but confidence. I smiled as I watched them go. 'They will be alright' I kept telling myself, chanting it in my mind.

I stood in silence as the last few filtered out; I watched them go until only one remained.

Raina.

"You gonna be ok away from your adoring fans?" she said jokingly

"Oh, the horror." I deadpanned, though a smile tugging at my lips.

She laughed and stood next to me, watching the last two people walked through the exit.

We stood in silence as we stared at the exit, wondering if it was worth it to leave instead of standing there for a while longer. I sighed and started walking towards the exit myself when Raina grabbed my cloak.

"Are you going to be ok?"

I smiled, though I didn't turn around, "Yeah, I am capable of defending myself if he attacks. Stay far away from here ok? Stay out of trouble, I'd hate to lose my favorite host to this fine establishment." I finished in stuffy accent.

She giggled at my antics and let me go, "You better be ok, I won't be able to handle the mystery of seeing you without your hood on."

I laughed lightly, walking away. "I am starting to think your surprised expression would be worth it."

We chuckled to ourselves before parting ways, smiles on our faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a serial killer on the loose" Najenda said.

We had been called to a meeting this morning about the recent killings and with all of Night Raid assembled, I was a little nervous.

"Who is it?" Akame asked in her usual monotone.

"It's been confirmed as Zaku, the Executioner."

Bulat winced at that, though not many noticed.

"We have been hired to kill him, and we have reason to believe he will be near Ogre's favorite bar by tonight. We are going to go down in pairs, and I would like volunteers." Najenda asked.

Everybody's hands went up.

"Excellent. Pairs will be as follows: Leone and Bulat, Mine and Sheele, Akame and Tatsumi. Lubbock, you will remain here with me, helping determine his next target zone."

"ROGER!" Lubbock saluted a small blush on his face.

Everyone except Najenda sweatdropped, 'he acts like a schoolboy.'

"We leave tonight, get some rest, we are pulling an all-nighter, so freshen up. And Akame, 5 ration bars limit." Najenda said sternly.

Akame pouted with a small tear under her left eye, "Only 5?"

Najenda nodded, while Akame just fell to her haunches and grabbed her legs, mumbling to herself with small comical waterfall tears streaming down her face.

I walked over to her and patted her shoulder, before descending to her ear and whispering to her.

"Hey, look on the bright side…she didn't say how many I could bring, and she didn't say we can't share." I said with a grin.

She immediately snapped around to me with stars in her eyes. She quickly nodded and stood on her feet again, I smiled as I watched her walk away, and was about to follow her when Leone and Najenda, along with Lubbock stopped me.

"Tatsumi, can we talk for a second?"

I turned with a small confused expression before nodding, "Sure"

I walked back over to them, grouping together into a small circle.

"Tatsumi, we have discovered some interesting intel on the way here. Apparently, there is a new Teigu user in town, he uses the Alias "Healer" and is responsible for the increased morale and unification within the slums. Have you heard of him?"

'Huh. I wonder.' I though sarcastically

"I have heard a few fleeting rumors, but people I have asked have always turned me away."

"Same" Lubbock interjected, "I overheard a group of people praising the "Healer and his Hearth", he apparently has the ability to heal people of all injuries short of death. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was you, but your power, from what I understand, needs a forest to work. And since this is happening in the capital, I doubt it's you."

I sighed internally in relief. I wanted to keep my abilities under wraps as along as possible. It wasn't that I didn't trust them…it's just that my kind of power can be easily abused, and since I work for Night Raid now, and I need to keep Ieyasu alive, I would have to comply with their demands. I wasn't sure what they would ask me, but if they asked me to destroy the capital or annihilate the Imperial army…I would have to do it.

"If you here any knew information on the "Healer", report it to me. He could be a valuable asset to our cause."

"Understood" we chorused. Leone was looking at me suspiciously, but I ignored it. I didn't need that right now, I had a serial killer to hunt.

And I really needed to take a shit.

Being up all night working does that too you.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright guys, chapter 11 is complete. If you can't guess what the next chapter is gonna be about, then I am really sorry, but I'm not going to tell you.** **If anyone has any other character recommendations, please submit them.**

 **Also, if any of you are into the Naruto universe, I have posted the first…4?..5? chapters of it. I have a few more ready to post for it too. If you have any recommendations for fanfics you wanna see or the like, lemme know! I really do enjoy things like this.**

 **PEACE OUT NERDS!**


	12. A Gravestone on the Hill

**Hey guys, two chapters in less than 6 hours! Man I'm awesome! I hope this makes up for the few days I missed! Please enjoy. My updates will be less frequent than this, maybe twice a week, I gotta gear up for AP chem final and Enginnering applications, I got a few deadlines to meet. LUV YA ALL! please don't hate me for this chapter!**

"Akame not now, Jesus we are looking for a serial killer, prioritize!"

"I'm hungry."

"You have had 12 already! You'll live!"

"You won't if you don't give me another one."

…

…

"…here you go."

WHY!

Here I am, looking for a psychopath killer with a fetish for decapitation, and I'm going to be killed by my own teammate, because I refused to give her another ration. I sweatdropped under my hood as I walked, wondering one single thought.

WWHHHHYYYYY!

I sighed heavily as I walked down the cobblestone path, a few strides behind Akame. I had brought twenty rations with me…and she had eaten 13 now…and 5 were supposed to be mine.

In other words, I was running out of time.

I was busy scanning the rooftops and darkened corners for our neighborhood freak show when Akame suddenly stopped. I stopped before I ran into her and started wondering if she saw something. I gripped my blade's handle from under my coat and walked to her side, scanning about for what made her stop. I was about to walk past her when Akame spoke up.

"Tatsumi, why are you still alive?"

I was a little shocked by the bluntness and seemingly sudden question. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was supposed to be dead."

"I cut you…and you're alive" Akame said quietly, she gripped her scabbard tightly, as if trying to wring the answers from it.

"I'm immune to the majority of toxins in the world, I was lucky that my body was in a sense prepared for your blade, otherwise, I would be on the "other side"."

"Does that mean you can't die if you are cut by this sword?" she asked curiously.

"Well, my body has fully recovered from the last dose, and has developed a unique resistance it, though it is strong stuff. I could survive a slash I think, but I don't think two is realistic right now. I could make myself completely immune, but that would take time and repeated exposure to the poison.

" **Which I for one don't feel like repeatedly curing you of."**

I laughed nervously and tried to walk again when she grabbed me, a look of determination in her eyes. "Tatsumi, I have a favor to ask."

"No, I'm not cooking dinner tonight."

She winced at that and shook her head. "We will talk of that later, but I need a favor from you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? And what do you need from me?"

She looked around; making sure nobody was around on this empty street and then pulled her scabbard up to eye level.

"Can you please maintain my blade for me?" she asked pleadingly.

I sweatdropped, "I'm sorry? I don't think I understood you then. I thought you said something silly like asking me to clean my sword for you."

"Yep" she said simply

"Why?"

"It's almost impossible to clean, if I cut myself, I'm dead…but you."

"So I'm the glorified cook _and_ cleaner now? What's in it for me?"

"I'll share my meat with you." she said with sadness, but conviction.

"I'm sure that means a lot to you, but it holds a lot less value for me."

She looked like I just insulted her, "What do you mean "less value"!"

She pulled out her sword and got into an attacking stance.

Are you kidding me?

I turned on my heel and sprinted away, I knew there was no point in trying to reason with her. it would be like trying to convince a cave man to switch his cave for a tree.

I ran through the city streets, sprinting through the narrow roads and darkened alleyways. Akame's footsteps fading away as I began to lose her. I ducked through a few more corridors and then parked it in a dimly lit storm alley, next to a drain. I pressed my ear to the walls and listened.

Nothing.

I sighed internally and slid down the wall. I sat there in silence, wondering how this whole thing went wrong when I heard a small bell jingle. I looked to the origin and saw a dark haired beauty standing there…but what was weird…was that I felt like I knew her…but did recognize her.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

She simply said nothing and turned and ran away, I was a little surprised by this, but simply shrugged and stayed where I was. If she was gonna run away, fine. I wasn't going to chase some random girl; I'm not a pervert prick.

I leaned against the wall and sighed, calming my breath before standing up and walking out of the alleyway, back to the larger streets.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a voice screamed behind me.

I jumped in surprise and whirled around at the abrupt loud noise. I turned around to see an incredibly large man, he had dirty blonde hair and faded blue eyes, and he had the largest teeth I had ever seen and a green third eye on his forehead. He was armed, with two long blades on each forearm. He probably would have seen my look of confusion and rage if not for my heavy hood.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!? JESUS! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!" I shouted back.

Hey, my heartbeat was going superfast at getting scared like that, cut me some slack, I retaliated like any indignant person hunting a crazy killer.

The large man looked completely blown away. "What?" was all he got out before I spoke again.

"It's freaking midnight, or just past, and your shouting like you won the lottery! Honestly, turn it down a few levels!" I said venomously.

The large man looked confused, but it soon turned into the largest psychotic grin I had ever seen.  
"Ooh, those eyes, that fire …priceless! I was right to target you after all!"

I stared at him for an extra 2 seconds before mentally slapping myself, "Your Zaku right? The friendly neighborhood cleaver of necks?"

He bowed sarcastically with a flourish, giggling like a child, "Why Yes! I'm so glad you knew, I hate doing the whole intro thing!" Zaku raised his blades up to his chest in an "X" guard, laughing maniacally. Fresh blood dripped down this blades…it was really fresh.

"I take it you've already killed another innocent."

Zaku looked at me sinisterly, "I couldn't help myself! He didn't even see me coming! Awe the shock on his face, it was malicious bliss!"

Zaku cackled to himself as my knuckles grew white with anger. "You are one sick bastard you know that!" I looked up with rage evident in my eyes. It burned with an intensity of a volcano, begging to burst and vaporize all in its path.

Zaku saw it and laughed insanely, a blush on his face. "AOH! Those eyes! There so violent…MY GOD!" Zaku danced back and forth, laughing all the while.

I started at the floor beneath me, my hear foreshadowing my eyes.

"You know, it's funny. I didn't even mean to run into you! I was watching my next victim when you suddenly showed up! I'm so happy now! Man, I thought I had it made! Her long blonde hair, kind lavender eyes, lightly tanned white skin, i thought her look of fear would have been the best desert tonight…but You…YOU'RE THE FULL COURSE MEAL! DELIGHTFUL!" Zaku cried for joy.

My mind was racing, I knew almost every person in this place, or at least their face and I only knew one person who fit that image.

"Raina"

Zaku looked at me with a look of surprise, then sinister glee.

"OOOh! So you KNOW her?! Excellent! Let's go kill her! I wanna see more _delicious_ expressions on your face! It will be so delightful!" Zaku shrieked in ecstasy and then took off past me. I quickly gave pursuit. My cloak flapping in the wind.

I quickly caught up to him, and our battle ensued. Our strikes faster than the normal eye could perceive, sparks flying like a mini fourth of July. I was faster than him, but I only had one blade, I had to double-time it to strike and block whenever he made his move. We continued this little dance until he snuck a strike past me, a small pain zapped my flesh as blood oozed out of it like molten ice cream as it dripped slowly from my cheek.

We jumped apart and looked at each other over, Zaku grinned as he saw the blood on my glove that I wiped away from my bloodied cheek. I grinned in turn and decided that I would have to take him more seriously.

I smiled darkly as my eyes began to flair, my golden highlights glowed within my irises and green vapor began to roll off my shoulders. The pavement under my began to shudder, but I restrained Artio's power so it wouldn't crack it, or shake the buildings around. My aura was strong enough already, so I didn't feel the need to attract an audience.

I probably looked so scary, my golden green eyes glowing from under the dark expanse of my hood. I laughed sinisterly as I slowly began to walk towards him. Zaku looked slightly afraid, but it soon vanished when he saw the ferocity in my eyes.

"Those eyes! I will have them!" he screamed in joy as he leapt at me, blades primed.

I charged in and intercepted his strike, and so the battle continued. We raged against each other we fought, I wasn't using my full power, but it was still fun. The fight lasted a good five minutes we danced around each other in a high-speed circle as we chased each other at sword point. His confident expression was soon replaced with a look of fear as I began to slowly overpower him. He started to become desperate as he tried to run away from me, but I sped up my attacks so he had to face me, preventing his escape, and we continued. I was gaining the upper hand when a sparkle of blond caught my eye.

It was then I made a terrible mistake.

I looked over and to my horror, I saw Raina, standing by the buildings edge, watching the fight with an awed expression.

"Raina! GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, I tried to get back into the fight but I looked away for too long. Zaku saw my diverted attention and capitalized.

He cackled with glee and raced at her at high speeds.

She saw him coming and for some reason, _stepped into clear view, unprotected_.

"Sister? Why are you here?" she asked silently, though it carried all the way to my ears.

"RUN!" I bellowed as I have chase.

I wasn't going to make it.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, moments stretched into eons and breaths changed to winds. Footsteps resonated like a dying heartbeat as I raced forward. I was catching him, but his sword was already in motion.

In a last ditch effort, I grabbed his arm and forced it downward, hoping to miss her…but I was too late for that.

Crimson liquid glided through the air as his glimmering blade slashed across her chest. Her silent screams roared in my ears as I watched her fall.

I roared in outrage and kissed my self-control goodbye.

I took the arm I was already holding and ripped it off of his torso. He screamed in agony, until I clobbered him with it to the head, sending him flying across the street to the other side, slamming into the wall making minute fractures into the concrete.

I threw his arm at him and knelt down, cradling Raina in my arms. I looked over the damage, and I realized in despair.

I couldn't save her.

The blade had slashed clean through her lungs and a main artery; she was bleeding profusely, staining my one proud white cloak crimson. I wouldn't be able to make it to the Hearth in time to heal her…she would lose too much blood.

She looked up at me with fading eyes, her hand reached up to touch my face.

"M…Ma…may…I s-see?" she asked quietly, cupping my cheek.

I felt a tear drizzle of my cheek as I complied. I removed my shadowed hood, showing her my face. My glowing golden eyes faded, and she saw me for who I was.

She coughed a little blood as she gazed at me. She chuckled a little before hacking up a mini geyser of blood. "Wh..Who knew Healer was such a cutie h-huh? Too bad, I t-totally would have dated y…y-you if you had shown me s-sooner." She said a small blush on her face.

I felt my heart tear in half.

"Yeah, we would have been the cutest couple around huh?" I said, a small chuckle escaping my lips.

She smiled painfully at me, "Yeah! W-would have made e-everybody j-jealous with my s-sex-xy boyfriend." She coughed.

"Nah, they would all be trying to kill me for having such eye slayer as a partner." I said, tears sparkling in the corners of my eyes. I leaned down and held her close to my chest, her face in the crook of my neck. I held her close, not letting her go for a moment, and felt her heartbeat deteriorate rapidly. I felt her sporadic coughs against my skin and shirt as her life blood spilled form her.

"Y-you mean it?" she whispered

"I can't believe you asked me that. Of course I mean it."

"H-hey…whats your name?

"Tatsumi." I sobbed out.

"Tatsumi…l-look at m-me."

I looked down at her, and she looked up at me, using her last strength, she leaned up.

And kissed me.

Our kiss was fleeting, simple, and bloody…but the amount of emotions that overflowed from it was enough to quantify thousands. I held her in place, close, and safe.

And then she fell.

Her hand dropped from my cheek

Her head fell backwards.

Her heart stopped.

I roared in agony.

I sat there in my knees, holding her in my arms stained with her blood, bellowing to the skies above in sorrow. I hugged her close, closer than I had ever held anyone. I cupped her head and rocked her back and forth, as if soothing my own crying soul.

I only stopped screaming when I ran out of oxygen, sobbing heavily, and it was then I heard it.

"Heeh…..got her…those eyes…..so fierce…I love It." it called weakly.

I looked over at Zaku, bleeding in his own lake, lying under his own bloody smear propped up against the wall. He smirked at me, "so glad I got to see it…before I went."

I felt so cold then, so empty.

I spoke in a voice that I didn't even recognize as my own. It was so lifeless, empty, it was the voice of death itself.

"Shut up."

I gently placed Raina on the ground below, careful to make sure her she wasn't in any blood. I stood and began to walk closer. I pulled my hood up, my eyes glowing golden green soon changed to a golden red. An auburn red leaf soon emblazoned itself on my chest next to the other two, and power roared through my veins. I bellowed to the heavens and let my power go, not all the way though, I wanted Raina's body to remain intact.

Golden green vapor began to roll of my entire body my eyes shone fiercely, one with auburn red, the other golden green, my body glowed with an outline of red and then my power broke free.

The pavement disintegrated from under me. All except for Raina's slab. The empty shops and outdoor pavilions crumbled and fell down. Spider-web cracks tore apart the earth I was standing on and all the glass panes in the city sector shattered. The air whipped about unforgivingly, lashing dust and stones about like whipped. Clouds above condensed and the skies rumbled. I sobbed in agony and grief as tears poured from my eyes like a heavy rain. I heard the residential district screaming as people panicked at the earths shaking.

I didn't care.

I slowly walked towards Zaku, who smiled at me, "Tell me kid, how do you deal with the voices?"

I said nothing as I advanced, hobbling towards him like an undead zombie, which I geuess was kind of true.

I felt like my heart had stopped beating.

"I hear them all the time, I try to drown them out, but they are always there. They are screaming at me, telling me to join them!" he laughed as he coughed more blood.

I stood in front of him, his bones cracking from my pressure and proximity.

"I won't make them wait anymore." I said coldly, sub-zero chills stabbed Zaku as my voice carried through his ears. I reached behind me and withdrew my blade, which was cracking under my own pressure. I didn't even hesitate.

I plunged my sword strain through Zaku's chest, stabbing into the wall behind him. he didn't even cry out. He just sighed in content as he died.

"The voices…they are gone….. How de…light…ful."

His head fell slack against his chest.

I withdrew my sword from his chest, slashing it through the air and painting a gruesome cut in blood on the wall behind him.

My power faded as it receded back into my body; my eyes stopped glowing, though now a red hue now accompanied my emerald green in my left eye. I knelt by Raina's side and wept in silence.

"Rest in peace Raina…maybe I'll get to visit you, before I follow Zaku down below." I whispered.

I picked her up and began to walk away, striding through the rubble that used to be the market district. I headed back to base, silently, tears had stopped flowing, only a look of emptiness remained. I walked and walked, steps were the only thing I could hear.

I saw my Night Raid pals rush up to me, checking me up and down, looking at all the blood. They tried to reach out to me, but I simply rushed away from them. They couldn't keep up with me as they soon learned, and I left them behind. I was running when a thought occurred to me.

I know a place she could rest, truly rest in peace.

I ran, sprinted though the woods back to base, trees blurring past me like arrows flying, aiming to kill. I ran all the way, until I stopped on a solitary cliff edge to the east of the hideout. I held her bloody corpse as I watched the sunrise. I looked at the cliffs edge, I was usually mesmerized by the view….right now all I felt was agony.

'Artio'

" **Im here Tatsumi."**

'Please…please make a grave for her here.'

Without a word, Plants soon sprouted around the roots from nearby trees began to sift and pull the dirt away. I waited until it was a decent sized burial grave and then gently placed her underground, my tears returning full force. Flowers of crimson red and sun gold sprouted around her grave, and the trees roots wrapped around her in an intricate pattern. The earth then closed over the top of her. I watched her slowly fall when I suddenly leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Later Raina" I said with a heavy smile.

The earth entombed her, the trees never letting go of her.

I grabbed a nearby stone and placed it on her grave, flowers blossoming around it in beautiful pinks, reds, lavenders and golden yellows.

I sat there in silence, sitting with her, watching the sun rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away, to the North.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A frost blue pair of eyes glanced over to the capital, staring at the horizon blocking the two.

"Something wrong General Esdeath?"

The pale blue beauty smirked and then laughed, its malicious tones laced with icicles of bloodlust.

"I sense another power…one that could rival my own…Lets hurry, I want to return to the capital soon…I get the feeling I am going to meet someone very special when I return."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright Guys, CUT! That's it for chapter 12. A bit of a tear jerker, I myself felt tears building up when I wrote this, though I was listening to sad music. I made the sad part a bit long because it's more realistic. When you lose someone, time is no longer relevant, and it allows you to spend those moments longer with them…before they go. Please let me know what you thought of it!**

 **Shoutout to Zesterios, you guessed it. if you're not crying, give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **Also, check out my other story I got going on if you're a Naruto fan, you may like it!**

 **Peace! I gotta go grab a few tissues.**


	13. Surprise? NOT REALLY

**Hey Guys, soory for the long wait, these next few weeks are gonna be tense for me as im graduating from hiughschool and transitioning into college. I will return to a more reliable schedule, dont doubt it, but plan for the next to months to be iffy at best. so sorry, but thats life.**

 **LUV YA ALL! AND ENJOY!**

It had been a week since that merciless night, and all I had to think about were questions.

Why was I given power?

Why was I allowed to wield the ability to save my friends and precious people?

And then have to watch them die, helpless?

It tormented me, my dreams, taunting my conscious with little rays of hope, before it was forcibly crushed in a vice of iron. Her angelic smile and heavenly aura…they just vanished with her death, leaving a cold corpse with a dead question on her lips.

Why?

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the answer for the life of me. When her death fell in my lap in all its crimson glory, my heart felt like it had been separated, it obliterated into cold hard shrapnel, set to damage everything and everyone around me. I snapped.

No causalities had been reported, a few wounded, but I was sure to pay extra attention to them on the following night. Massive damage on a scale only seen once before in the empires history, the entire city sector had almost been completely demolished. My Hearth was intact, but barely, the surrounding 400 feet of the epicenter had been at the very least cracked, if not completely crumbled. Houses and businesses had fallen to the ground; it had been, essentially, leveled. I had recovered Zaku's Teigu, and with great pleasure, crushed it with two hands and sprinkled its fragments to the wind.

Nobody from Night Raid thought it was me who caused all that destruction, I had thought about telling them, but decided it would probably connect me to the Hearth after a while, so I left it alone. I wasn't hurting me any. Najenda had been greatly disappointed with the latest mission, but didn't seem to force it too much. She was however, was very insistent that I recover any Teigu I find "in one piece". She was a little more than bent out of shape at the destruction of Zaku's Teigu, but she was more interested in finding the person who did it. I didn't really care what she wanted with the Teigu or not, just that she did, so I agreed and told her I would make an effort to recover them intact.

I didn't really care that much though.

He was gone, and his cursed weapon died with him.

On a happier note, everyone else was ok.

I was the only one that sustained any damage, and it only took a 2 minute heal session for the fix. It was during that time, I learned something new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Tatsumi"**

'Artio…I'm sorry. I abused your power like a toy in a toddler's hands, please forgive me.'

" **That is not an issue of importance at this time. What I mean to say is your third leaf has unfurled."**

'So, that means I have succeeded into stage three huh? That's not good.'

" **Correct, you have entered Stage 3. 2 Stages left, and then you and I unite into one."**

'...how much longer until merging?'

" **At your current rate of progression, not very long."**

'...too soon.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was currently sitting on the cliffs edge, propped up on the back of Raina's gravestone. I stared at the view before me unsure of how I should be feeling. I used to watch the skies and land below with wonder and appreciation…but now all I saw was the view…like a picture hanging on the wall. Everything felt so two dimensional, so empty, I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to be doing.

I still healed people at the Hearth, though it never really felt the same, it was like a beautiful crown, but missing the jewel right next to the center crown jewel. An important face was missing from my hall of mirrors, and everyone felt it. Lisa had assimilated her job, and did her best to carry on her work, even though she had her own intelligence corners to run. Things continued to run smoothly, though everyone who knew her bore a heavy heart.

I was resting by the graces collection of beautiful flowers that I had grown myself when I felt the grass tickle me.

Someone was coming.

I didn't move, I just mumbled out, "Can I help you?"

The incoming footsteps halted, "I, uh, I mean the boss want to talk to you."

I looked over and saw it was Leone, her arms crossed under her chest. Normally, this sight would have brought a potent color to my face…but now I didn't even seem to register it.

"Ok, let's go."

I followed her to the meeting hall.

Najenda stood tall, looking regal and fearsome as always, "Hello everyone, thanks for coming."

Everyone nodded with a smile except me, I just didn't feel it.

"We have received intelligence that a gang has been kidnapping women and incapacitating them with a drug, turning them into sex slaves and profiting from them, then killing them. I would like for us to split into groups of two and go investigate. Akame and Bulat, Mine and Sheele, and Leone and Tatsumi. Any questions?"

None.

"Alright then, set out. Lubbock, any word on our "Healer"?"

"Yes actually, I got a rather interesting tidbit of information recently. Apparently, this guy moves around a lot, but when he is healing people, he operates out of one place. So we can be sure he at least stays in the same place most nights. I don't know about his healing schedule though, but I am working on it."

I twitched.

Fantastic.

NOT REALLY.

"Tatsumi, is there something you would like to share?" Najenda asked, apparently noticing my reaction.

I flinched at the attention and the rest of Night Raid turned to look at me, only adding to the fire.

"This "Healer" that you are looking for, how much do we know?" I asked.

Najenda frowned, but nodded and replied, "We know that he is male, young, and wields an exceptionally powerful Teigu. We believe he is the one responsible for the morale boosts within the slums and poor populous. He has an ability to heal most injuries and even restore malnutrition, but his power is also exceptionally dangerous as we also believe he is the one that decimated the town district square. Is there something you would like to add?"

"I guess I just want to know what your goal for him is. Do you want him to join us? Or to just leave, I'm not sure. If he was truly responsible for the destruction caused last week, do we really want somebody that…destructive on our team, were you planning on just keeping him here for healing?"

Najenda was a little taken back by my sudden explosion of questions, she wasn't sure what to do I guess, she just stared at me in silent question.

Why did I care?

"My first priority concerning him would be to assess his character and decide if he a threat or a asset to us. After that it I would try to persuade him to join us."

"And should he decide we are the problem, not the solution?" I asked quietly

Her eyes hardened, but then softened almost immediately after, "I will try harder to show him we aren't the enemy. I won't give up till the end."

I grimaced internally; I could hear her saying, 'till the end of his life.'

This wasn't going as I planned.

I figured they would leave me to my own devices for longer, but if she was already searching for me…and this determined to find me…how much longer could I realistically stay hidden… the second she finds out about me…what would she do?

I needed to start making plans to move Ieyasu.

I nodded my acceptance of her plan, and she seemed suspicious of me, but I decided that as long as she didn't find me out before i got Ieyasu sorted, I really didn't care.

"Anyway, back to the mission, groups have been assigned, start searching your grids!"

We all gave our nods of consent and ran off to our respective zones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is so shit."

"I'm tired of _your_ shit, so quit shoveling it my way."

"Your sooo mean!"

"Shut up, I'm busy."

Leone grumbled something incoherent and swayed her legs on the edge of the building like a little kid while I sat a few feet away with my legs crossed, scanning the crowd from a tall building to see any of these would be kidnappers. I looked for "target" women and followed their paths; it was easier than trying to find the would-be kidnappers that way. Especially when they were in this crowd, I had found three candidates so far, so I kept a close eye on them, making sure there little trip wasn't interrupted.

I watched them bustle through their daily lives, nothing special, and nothing glamorous, just a simple walk through one of the most dangerous and most criminal district on the entire city.

Where is the logic?

I mean, do these people know where they are living?

I kept watching while musing to myself about the less than intelligent parts of my fellow humans. I was watching one lady in particular, she had short cut black hair, pale, fair skin, and a cute face, she was the strongest candidate of the few I was watching, so I took more time with her than the others.'

Though nothing really happened.

We walked through the streets, hid in corners, searched buildings, and asked around, but we never found any such evidence of a kidnapping. It wasn't until the sun started setting did we realize this however; we were basically running on the assumption we would find a clue the "next time". So when the sky began to grow dark, we realized we hadn't actually found anything, and it pissed us off.

So Leone's solution was to get drunk…not surprising.

I tried to decline, and it got me…

Tied to a barstool.

Surprise?

NOT REALLY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So drunken story short, Leone got plastered while I got rope burns. We didn't leave the tavern until nightfall, and I for one was less than cordial.

We were leaving the tavern when I noticed a small band of people following us. I tried to signal Leone discretely, but she seemed oblivious to my attempts. I felt like pulling out her hair, but I refrained, if it came down to it.

I'd do it my way.

I led the stumbling Leone through the alleys, complex turns and misleading directions, and when I turned around, they were still following.

I let my face grow a feral grin and looked over at Leone, whose face had gone red for a small second when I looked over.

"We got company, ill tend to their needs, why don't you go and sit over there on that barrel hm? Won't be a moment."

She looked like she wanted to protest, but I silenced her by flaring my eyes in their golden and now reddish hue. She got the message at that point. She swayed over to the barrel and sat down, not even testing to see if it would hold her weight…

Which she really should have done.

As soon as she sat on it, the wood cracked and she fell right into it, her feet and hands stuck up in the air comically as gravity wedged her in tightly. I heard her struggle for a few moments, and watched the barrel twitch and creak, before a muffled knock filtered through, and a disheartening call for help was heard.

If only I had a camera right now.

I would have laughed uproariously and fallen to the ground with tears in my eyes if it weren't for the silently approaching group of people. I sighed internally to myself while savoring the moment, and then headed to the wall they were running along. I stopped at the edge so they would see me last when they came around, and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

The group spilled out of the alleyway and charged at the "incapacitated" Leone, not even noticing me. the first guys probably didn't even spare me a glance as they ran past, it took till the 4th guy to notice I was standing there, and with a feral grin on my face.

"Guys!" he yelled out nervously, catching the rest of the thugs attentions.

They number six in all, they were dressed like thugs, and excessive amounts of chains adorned their clothes. They all looked at me for a moment, and then the guy in the middle laughed.

"Whatcha want little guy?"

I internally bristled at his comment, but hid it well with a malicious smirk, "Oh I don't know, I was content with helping this young lady home…but now…I think I'll take your freedom."

He laughed again, "What?! Get lost squirt and get some meat on those bones before picking a fight with me!"

He charged at me, fist cocked for a punch to the nose…how predictable.

I stood there as he approached; debating whether or not breaking his arm was better or worse than breaking a leg. Once he got within range, I let his punch fly at my nose, only for me to catch it last minute. His fist slammed into my waiting palm with an audible slap and he looked at me in shock, while I grinned like a madman.

"Aren't you out a little past your bedtime _little man_?" I mocked, before pulling on his arm and swinging him around, and once he had made a full rotation, I slung him back at his gaping pals.

They didn't even try to catch him by the way, they just watched as he hit the cold hard concrete.

Some friends huh?

I started at his whimpering body in confusion, and then sighed in annoyance.

"Wait…is that it?...IS THAT ALL YOU HAD!" I yelled out in anger.

If there was one thing I hated, it was people who lied about their own strength. people who make ridiculous claims, and then never back them up. _I hate them. I hate anyone who goes back on their word_!

I looked up at his pals, who were gulping and sweating in fear as I stared at them.

I took a few steps forward, and they panicked and tried to run, only for me to block the exit.

"IM going to ask you questions. Should you lie, I will bury your head into the wall behind you so deep it will take all of you plus a few more to pull your heads out. _Clear?_ "

They nodded furiously, and sat down with crossed legs, waiting for my questions so they could get the hell out of here, away from me.

"Where you born here?"

Nods.

"Where you ever the victim of robbery, assault, or watched someone precious get hurt or defiled."

A few nods.

"Did you like the feeling?"

They all shook their heads.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IT TO OTHERS!?" I bellowed. They screamed girlishly, but didn't move.

They all looked at me in fear, but said nothing.

I just glared at them but then sighed heavily.

"You guys are such idiots. Next question. Do you know anything… _anything_ …about the kidnappings of young girls around here? Or in the area around?" I asked

They all looked at each other, some seemingly clueless, but one grimaced.

Bingo.

"You with the black jacket. What do you know?"

The guys looked up in surprise, and then looked down in rage. "I know of them. They are run by an "up and coming" mob boss in the redlite district. He is the one that hires criminals to kidnap and drug the girls, and then… " _Employ_ " them for his "business"."

I smiled internally, "Do you know where he is? Or at least where he keeps the girls? I plan to kill him and liberate them."

He looked up at me with confusion, then hope. "You plan to end him! When?"

"Soon, his end is nearing."

The man looked so happy, "Thank you. He is stationed at an apartment complex near the festival zone. He owns the whole building, and uses the upper floors for his "business"…please…if you find a girl by the name Cala…please save her."

My eyes darkened in sadness.

"is she special too you?"

He looked up at me with pain in his eyes, "She is my sister, the only reason I started doing this _shit_ was so I could buy her out…or at least try….please save her." he got down on his hands and knees and placed his head to the floor.

"im begging you, save her. I will pay any price."

I looked down at the man, sadness wrapping my soul like an icy chill. I knelt down in front of him and patted his shoulder.

"I will do my best to find her and bring her back…though I'm not sure about her condition. I can treat her physical wounds and fix her biological system…but her mind is up to you. That is all I can say. Is that enough?"

The man looked up with tears pouring from his eyes, "That's all I could ever ask for!"

I nodded and smiled a genuine smile, "then I need no reward, I didn't plant to do this for one anyway. I have heard your case, and judge your case under duress. Repent by taking care of your sister through _legal_ means. Am I understood?"

He nodded furiously, "with my life, I will care for her!"

I nodded and stood, looking over to the group that had been attempting to escape by climbing over the wall.

"The floor behind that wall is protected by a guard dog, and the last time I jumped over, I was hospitalized with savage bite-marks to my legs and arms." I deadpanned.

They all froze and cried waterfall tears. they turned to me and looked on in fear.

I sighed.

"I'm in a good mood, or a better mood then I was before I found you assholes trying to go after a drunken girl. So ill will give you one chance…ONE…You will no longer work in this business, you will find other means to support yourselves…and should I find you have chosen not to…"

I stomped the ground, and the concrete cracked and the ground under us rumbled like the trembles before an earthquake.

"I will make sure it's not the wall you're buried in… _understood_?" I said with a sickly sweet voice and an obviously fake smile.

The thugs all turned pale and ran, screaming how they were eternally thankful for this second chance.

I watched them go in silence.

I looked over to Leone, who had somehow worked her body up the barrel and was able to see over the edge. Her amber eyes staring into me with predatory fascination, and I shivered.

This wasn't going to be a fun walk home.

 **Hope you Enjoyed, lemme know in the reviews if you have any comments, concerns, or adviece about future plots...i will accept pairing ideas...but if it gets to out of hand or yall start flamming at me, im just gonna make him FUCKING GAY!**

 **no not really, but i will most likely remove the story and wait for all yall to calm the fudge down before putting it back up. k?**

 **LOVE YOU ALL EVERY DAY AND PEACE!**


	14. Calculated Retribution, or Destruction?

**HELLO EVERYONE! GUESS WHO IS BACK AND BOSSING THIS BITCH!**

 **well, if you guessed me, thanks for the vote of confidence, much love.**

 **ANYWAY! i have now returned to post this new chapter of Akame Ga Kill! i know its been two months, and i scream 2,579 apologies, but i am here, and i sincerely hope i am not leaving.**

 **please enjoy, it was 4 weeks in the making. I started writing a different fanfiction, and it has occupied most of my time, so if you want to check it out, its on my profile!**

 **PLease enjoy the 14th installment of Akame Ga Kill, Nature's Chosen Child.**

Time, it never works in my favor does it?

I sat there in silence, watching the passive rising and falling of Ieyasu's chest as he lay in his coma. It had been a few days since my last visit, and I felt so helpless watching him ley there in stasis. I wanted to shake him awake and watch his usual brown eyes ignite with lively flames of childlike joy. I wanted him to gasp up at me in surprise and then shove me off with his boundless laughter.

" _OI! Son of a- its on!"_

I chuckled at the thought as the curtains lightly fluttered in the small breeze coming through the window. I wanted him to wake up, I wanted to see his smile again.

I didn't want to be alone in this pain anymore.

I had so many stories to share, so many memories and stories to tell. My adventures, new friends and asshole co-workers….Reina… But most off all…

I wanted to apologize.

He was heading over to Sayo, the girl he loved waiting for him, and I selfishly pulled him back. I anchored him back to this world of pain and suffering, just so he could help me bare all the pain from this life I had chosen to live.

I gripped my knees in anger and sorrow.

"I'll come back and see you soon, don't go anywhere k?" I mumbled softly.

I rose from my stool and walked back to the door, wiping away the accumulating moisture from my eyes as I opened the door. Serious face!

I walked out and closed the door behind me, where I came face to face with Sheele, who was reaching for the door I was opening…with a really large pair of scissors? I just stared at her dumbly, not even really sure what to do in that scenario. I mean, the scissors were as long as her shoulders were tall. They were a dark black with a weird purple panda-looking design on the hilt. She looked up at me in surprise and smiled.

"Tatsumi, I hope I didn't interrupt." She said with a small smile

I just smiled back, "it's no issue, I was just leaving. Do you know if anything has changed about his condition?"

Her smile fell into one of regret. "No…I'm sorry, he still remains unresponsive. His mind is probably still trying to heal the damage. Please give it more time."

I shook my head with a smile. "No it's ok, I was just wondering. Thanks again."

I stood out of her way held the door open for her. I figured those scissors, for whatever purpose they served, were really freaking heavy.

Imagine my surprise when she lifted the whole thing with _one arm_ and walked lightly into the room without any strain. She turned and then gave me a small bow, large scissors still in her hand.

"Thank you" she said, and then turned and headed over to Ieyasu.

I closed the door behind me and shook my head vigorously.

I obviously haven't been training enough. Can't let Sheele out-do me can I?

Besides I got time to kill until tonight's raid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen; the red lite district was abuzz with light as ignorant people partied the night away. I stood on a building's rooftop, across the street from our target building. Leone had joined me for this mission, while Mine and Sheele had gone to go do….something, I don't remember, but they went onto the castle grounds themselves, so I made sure to wish them a successful hunt.

It got pretty torturous, simply standing there, waiting for conformation that our target was infact in the building. I knew what went on in there, I was perfectly aware of it, and that made it all the harder. They were suffering, and I was supposed to save them, but I couldn't, because I had to _wait_ for some _fucking coward_ to show himself.

I grit my teeth as I fought the urge to just jump in and start the slaughter, but I knew it would be a suicide run on my own. I may be skilled with a sword, but my abilities were dependent on forestry, I was in the middle of the city, far away from my Hearth. It would take time, and leave lasting damage to bring a few roots here. I was essentially an ordinary human…with a few tweaks, but still, I was nowhere near powerful enough to solo it on my own. I needed Leone, if nothing else to at least watch my back, but she was simply sitting on rooftop, staring at the sky.

"Leone, do me a favor when we get in there?"

She looked at me curiously, "Yeah?"

I kept my eyes focused on the building, waiting for the very second I got the green light.

"Don't get in my way"

She looked at me strangely, but I ignored it, rage was making my blood pump, and I was barely keeping myself in place. Seconds felt like days as I stared unblinkingly.

'Show yourself' was the only thing chanting in my mind as I waited. I didn't really like to kill, it was always a waste…but in the moment…I craved his blood on my sword.

I just kept staring, and staring….and staring…

…

I SEE YOU

"He is min **e** " I said darkly, before I pushed off the building and rocketed at them like a bullet. I heard Leone scrambling to her feet and launching after me, but I didn't care. I just prayed she remembered my words.

 _Don't get in my way._

I crashed through the second story window, landing in a crouch before rocketing forward before the first guy could even draw his weapon. His throat was slashed before he could make any sound of alarm, and he was dead before he hit the ground. I slashed forward with wide sword arcs, I whirled and stabbed, slashed and swung. I danced to the rhythm of carnage as I decorated the room in a warm red.

Leone crashed in after me, but by that time, there wasn't anyone left on the second floor, and I was already on my way up to the next floor. I was a monster, I left nobody alive, I spent all my energy available, even sacrificing some of my body mass to keep me going. I burned all the stops, blood my only reward.

By the time Leone managed to catch up to me, I was already on the fourth floor, breathing heavily and roaring in rage. Leone looked at me in partial surprise and horror, but I didn't care, I wanted only one thing.

All these fuckers dead.

I dashed into the center of the melee, and this time Leone jumped in with me. we slashed and pounded, crushed and severed, we demolished the entire enemy force in a matter of seconds. The "boss man" was crying tears of fear as he sat on his thrown, staring at me as I slaughtered all of them, with the help of Leone. I crept up to him, making no sound as he squealed in fear of my approach.

"Your prey on the helpless, you consume those in need." I snarled as I came closer, Leone widening her eyes as she recognized the chant.

"You sacrifice the pure, and desecrate the beauty of joy." I stood in front of the sniveling man, who was whimpering in terror.

"You steal the freedom of life, and harvest the unripe." I lifted my sword to the side, swinging it in an arc across his neck, but not making contact, just letting the blood from my blade paint a slash mark against his throat, his eyes practically bulging in complete horror as he watched me, speechless.

"This wonderful world has no place for you, descend to the land of demons, the hoe of your retched soul." I swung my blade back, cutting even closer, leaving a small nick in his throat as I drew blood.

"Perish, curse upon this paradise."

I swung my blade cleanly, no longer staying my hand. His head was cleaved straight from his shoulders; his shocked expression at the feeling frozen as his head feel slack jawed to the ground. Blood spurted and caked his thrown in his blood as I simply stood there, watching his corpse empty itself of life, and slowly slide onto the dampened floor.

I turned on my heel and marched to Leone, she was staring at me with no fear, but curiosity and concern.

"You ok kid?"

"I will be unconscious soon; the strain's catching up to me."

She snorted, "Yeah, I can tell, some of your hair has gone white. What the hell did you do?"

I felt my vision swaying as I grunted out a reply. "Nature is often believed to be calm, to be free and content. This is a misconception. Nature is indeed peaceful, but at its core it is violent, vengeful, and full of wrath. I tapped that source as energy, and its effects on my body are severe. Misuse of this can end my life, but mastery would mean the end."

She looked like she wanted to ask what I meant by "the end", but I felt my knees give out and her arms wrapping around me, despite my body being saturated with blood, she pulled me into a hug. My head pressed into her mountainous bosom.

I felt the last of my energy leave my body as blood came from my nose.

'Not a bad place to fall unconscious, if I do say so myself.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was confused.

Like…really confused.

I was in a void, a pitch black world, but I could feel things around me, but not in the way you think. I was like I was in a zero gravity zone, I felt no pull that anchored me down. my sense of balance was letting me I was laying down, but I could feel the earth under my feet. I could see myself just fine, but everything else was an inky black.

" **Rage."** Artio spoke up, letting me know that this was her world of sorts. **"I know of yours and you know of mine…so why did you use mine? What purpose did you have to wield a power you insisted wasn't yours, when you could have used your own?"**

"Your rage will forever be stronger than mine, and in the ways of true rage, I did everything I could to end them." I said calmly. It was no use lying to her. Like a tree in the storms of a hurricane, I couldn't really escape it.

" **Your body can't handle my rage. Even with your unlocked stages, this technique could very well end your life, and you used it recklessly."**

"I am aware, and I am alive."

" **Had you not run out of enemies, you would never have been able to reel in** _ **my**_ **rage. Do not act as if you had any semblance of control."**

"What would you have me do?" I asked quietly. I really didn't know myself. You can't train anger, that's the whole point. You can train to manage it, or to let it go, but nobody can effectively train to _use_ it, that wasn't its nature.

A green flash flickered into existence behind me, and I turned to see what this explosion of color was, though already guess as to what…or should I say who.

When I turned, a memory flashed to the forefront of my mind.

 _I sighed internally and slid down the wall. I sat there in silence, wondering how this whole thing went wrong when I heard a small bell jingle. I looked to the origin and saw a dark haired beauty standing there…but what was weird…was that I felt like I knew her…but did recognize her._

" _Hello? Can I help you?"_

 _She simply said nothing and turned and ran away, I was a little surprised by this, but simply shrugged and stayed where I was. If she was gonna run away, fine. I wasn't going to chase some random girl; I'm not a pervert prick._

"Hey…I've seen you before…You were there that night, that night Zaku killed… The Night I killed Zaku."

" **Yes and No. Zaku's Teigu gave him the ability to appear as the one some person cares for the most. It was one of my more flattered moments."**

"ooooh…then how come I felt like I knew you when I have never seen you in this form?"

" **I guess the heart is more powerful than the mind…however, we are getting off topic."**

I fully turned to face her. "What would you have me do?"

" **I want you to consider something. And the next time you call on this power, I want you to have an answer for Me."** she said cryptically.

"I shall to the best of my ability."

" **When you used my rage most recently, and when we both fell into rage at the death of Reina, when all was said and done, were we satisfied? Were we in any way relieved at the destruction we had sown? Think on that. I will wait for your answer."**

The world of blackness exploded into green light, and I felt a sharp pain spread all over my body, like belly flopping into a pool of boiling water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warm.

That was the first sensation I felt as I twitched awake. My senses slowly booting up as I tried to move.

I was wrapped up by something, not sure what, but it was really soft. I groaned as I tried to move my arms, slowly moving them around as I woke up. I was about to sigh in content when I heard a slow exhale, and the soft thing my head was propped on moved up and down gradually.

I tensed.

I slowly opened my eyes to slits, trying to figure out my situation as my body fully booted up.

"L-Leone! What are you doing!" I nearly screamed in shock, drying my hardest to keep the blood in my nose. She held me in a tight embrace, my head nestled on her right breast, and her legs wrapped around my lower torso. I tried to shake her awake, but her breasts jiggled in my face, and I decide that was a NO GO.

I felt my face heat up as her sleeping face came into view, she was peaceful, her boisterous aura gone and replaced with an angelic passive beauty. It was almost timeless.

I started to fear my health and focused all my mental prowess on dying cats, and poverty, I REFUSE to loose my ability to reproduce from something like this!

I felt the heat recede, and exercised my control to stare at the ceiling, not the bountiful view of perverse glee that awaited me at my right. I slowed my breathing and calmed myself, before reaching up and grabbing some hair and pulling it forward, saddened at seeing the white stripe in my hair, and sighed,

I'm always loosing something.

 **TADAA! a little short, but i thought it would help to reintegrate us into the world of blood, death and *cough*fan*cough**cough*service*cough***

 **hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review to let me know you are still alive and ready to read! if not, again, i apologize!**

 **Much love, and LATAS!**


	15. Discovered

**Yo! Rapid FIre Update! my internet went out for the majority of the day, and just came back like three minutes ago..its 11:45 Pm right now.**

 **Anyway** **, I had a productive day! I look forward to writing more tomorrow as I don't have class..**

 **ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

I really couldn't win.

I stood motionless; completely unresponsive as I stared at the liquid I hated seeing.

Tears.

Everyone around me had them, so many of them.

I myself had them falling down my cheeks, I didn't even bother to try and wipe them away, it hurt too much to even move, or breath.

Sheele…she was dead.

Mine had apparently returned whilst I was unconscious, she was attacked by an Imperial guard with her own Teigu, and it was an organic type. The girl herself wasn't even human apparently; her entire body had been artificially implanted with several different weapons and armaments. Even when she lost limbs from Sheele's slices, she fought unhindered. Apparently, she used her final moments and power to cover Mine's escape, and she left her there.

To die.

I couldn't even react properly, I just remained motionless like a statue, unable to offer any condolences, words of comfort, or even fall to my knees. I just couldn't do anything.

" **I'm sorry Tatsumi…"** Artio said softly, embracing me with her warmth. I won't lie; I clung to it like a child, shivering.

Mine and the rest seemed to feel the power come off me, and looked concerned, but Leone got to me first, and hugged me close. I didn't even notice at first, I only grew aware of her presence when my vision blacked out and her soft skin pressed against my face. I mentally hit myself, any other day I would be fading from blood loss, and now I couldn't feel a thing.

God damn it.

I suddenly felt my strength return as I pulled away from her, before turning and walking away, not looking back as I felt my rage grow. Artio's words echoing in my head.

" _ **When we both fell into rage at the death of Reina, when all was said and done, were we satisfied? Were we in any way relieved at the destruction we had sown?"**_

I crushed the door handle under my grip as I opened it slowly, and closed it behind me.

'Yes, it does relieve you of pain, but it is only temporary. In the end, it's worse than the pain itself. It may be a temporary cure, but it is wrong in every sense.' I mentally berated myself. Even now, I wanted to go out and kill the woman that killed Sheele, to end her in an extremely bloody fashion and imprison her Teigu in the forest, where every time it regenerated, it would absorb it to the near point of death, and let it heal again as an endless battery for the forest. Never to be freed, only to suffer.

But it wasn't right.

I wiped my dampened cheeks and walked into the kitchen. Maybe I could cook my anger away, and when I walked in, I saw Akame, working in the kitchen. I mentally chided myself; of course she would be here. She was hungry when she was happy, sad, annoyed, bored, sleeping, and even when she was eating.

She knew I was there, but she didn't turn around, though I could see her shoulders yanking themselves back into position every now and then, and I knew she was doing what I was trying to do. She was trying to process her sadness and grief, and try to move on…though I could tell it was slow progress. I walked beside her, and lit the other stove, before pulling out some meat and other basic necessities, and then pulling out some flower, sugar, and other basic requirements for a type of food I rarely made.

Akame seemed distracted by my materials, and I could see the curiosity in her eyes as she watched me. I let her watch, I wasn't going to break our silence, I could tell it was helpful.

We worked side by side. She was fixing up some of her basically fire grilled meat, and I was whipping up some batter for my project. I just hoped I could finish it in time. I needed to be at the Hearth still.

After another hour, I got to the point where it was ready to be baked, and so, I poured the sweet smelling mixture into a metal basin, and inserted it into a roaring fire, and then stuck my finger into a nearby flowerpot, and a new flower bud branched off the main stalk.

"When the flower blooms, and then the all the petals fall off, please come find me. I should be back in time, but if you can't find me, then put these hotmits on and take it out. Do _not_ eat it; I'm not done with it yet. Set it aside somewhere, but don't put it close to open areas…someone might try and nab it." I said, I tried to put some humor into it, but I get the feeling it was a pitiful attempt. Akame nodded with a faint curiosity in her eyes. I went to walk away, but she grabbed the back of my shirt, and put her head in between my shoulder blades.

"Could you…"

I turned and wrapped her in a hug, which she accepted, and buried her face into my neck. I felt her body shake as she fell apart slightly, and I held her together as she fought her emotions. I squeezed her to let her now that I was there, and she wasn't alone. After a while, she pulled back and I smiled lightly, a few rebellious tears in the corners of my eyes. I prodded her in the forehead with two fingers and she clutched her forehead in confusion. I laughed and stepped away, before walking quickly.

"I'll be back, don't let the cake burn."

Akame twitched, before a familiar sliver of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth.

"Cake?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hearth was pretty quiet tonight.

Since the main conduit was getting pretty strong, I could afford to create more healing bays, and right now I had thirteen. My sessions were cut down to nearly an hour in half instead of the original 2-5.

Except the number of wounded were increasing. The Imperial Capital has been increasing its attempts to find me. In fact, there was a rebellion in a district near here, where two guards were actually killed in an attempt to rape a young women. Their bodies were disposed of, but it was only a matter of time before their deaths were realized…maybe they would get lucky and they would think they were deserters, that would be a stroke of luck.

They were due for one at this point.

I sighed as I finished mending a sword strike to an elderly man's arm and moved to the next bay. She was a young girl, nearly 7 years old, and she had been savagely attacked by some guard dogs that "escaped" their chains on the Imperial guards post. She nearly had her leg ripped off, and almost died from blood loss. Luckily the people around her gathered her up and used what little clothing they had to secure her wounds and prevent her from dying…but it only slowed the process. It was a miracle she was even able to keep her arm. If it wasn't for Artio, I would have had to amputate.

And that thought alone made me pissed.

Lisa walked forward after a few moments, and I recognized her expression…fuck sake.

"So, which guy tried to confess to you? He isn't dead is he? I can't fix that."

Her expression immediately bloomed into red embarrassment and she swatted at me. I laughed emptily as I stared at her.

"Ok, seriously though, what happened?"

Her expression grew grim. "Two…well…three things actually. The most problematic is that Esdeath, the Ice Teigu user, is back in town."

I felt my eyes widen and I cursed quietly, that was a huge issue. With her presence, hopes would plummet drastically while the Imperials morale would increase exponentially. They would be sure to crack down and try to find him.

"Next" I said stonily, not trying to be abrasive, but I really couldn't dwell on it for long.

"Night Raid lost a member in the Imperial grounds. Apparently they went there to assassinate a target, and a guard stopped them. She sustained heavy damage, but she was victorious in driving them off. The Imperial Army is in possession of Exstase, and won't be surrendering it to anyone but their own."

I seethed, but didn't let it show, "Ok, and that last bit?"

Her expression darkened further, "Night Raid might now where the Hearth is."

I immediately sat up and started at her. " _What?_ "

"A green haired man with a Teigu and goggles has been snooping around. He has questioned many of us, and he has info on you, more than he should. It is possible he knows what you do here, and where you operate…maybe even when."

This was bad.

DAMMIT LUBBOCK!

On instinct, I expanded my senses to check for eavesdroppers. I was a habit I picked up after my parents died. I was never really a trusting person, and as such I was always afraid someone was watching me.

And guess who I found in a cloak hidden behind some vines on the wall.

I immediately asked for Artio to imprison him, and he let out a squawk in astonishment as he was suddenly unable to move. I blurred in front of him and delivered a merciless punch to his stomach, watching him go limp as the air wuffed out of him. I stared down at him, before yanking his hood back and revealing it to be Lubbock. Green hair and goggles, with a small blood trail coming from his lips. I turned to the startled Lisa, who was still trying to figure out how I moved so fast.

"Is this him?" I asked, and the crowd let out some cries of dismay as they recognized him. Voices spoke up, saying he was the one grilling them for info on him, and I could only sigh.

You're too good Lubbock…dammit. It had to be you. Your love for Najenda will always strengthen your loyalties, and nothing can be done about it.

I sighed as the vines released him, and I caught him before he hit the cement. I walked over to bay thirteen, and I put him in it, before restraining him and taking his Teigu off him…I wasn't going to let him try and gain power in our…discussion.

'Can you bring him back? But don't fully heal him…I need him to realize he isn't in a position to fuck with me.'

Artio wordlessly complied, and within a few moments, Lubbock's eyes opened, and he immediately widened them in shock as he stared at my hooded face. He tugged at his bonds, but that only made them tighten and harden. He winced and stopped, another binding coming across his chest and throat, before hanging there, letting him know his life was in my hands.

'Modify my voice would you?'

"SO" I said with a feminine voice, surprising the people around me, "Why shouldn't I take your Teigu and end your life right now?"

Lubbock looked at me incredulously, and then laughed, "Nice try, but you can't fool me…Tatsumi."

Silence.

I stared at him, before tightening the bonds and standing up and walking away, "No reason? Ok, thanks for the gear, I'll be sure to hang onto it…its string I hear is very strong. I could probably sell it for some good value."

Lubbock looked at me in surprise and then fear as the binds grew tighter and his ability to breathe changed. "Tatsumi! I know it's you! You can't fake it! I heard your voice! I know it's YOU!"

I sighed, kicking myself, before walking back and flicking the guy in the forehead, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Lubbock looked back at me with hope and the binds loosened, "I knew it!"

I sighed as I punched him in the face, "That's for following me out here…dickhead."

He groaned as he leaked red, but since he was there, I healed him and he looked at me in awe. "So your power, it doesn't just kill, it heals too?"

I sighed, "Hold that thought."

I turned and stared at the crowd, whom were looking at me in confusion and betrayal.

I bowed to them in apology. "I am sorry everyone, I have kept things from you. I know it was wrong, I but I needed you to trust me so I could heal you. I needed you strong. I couldn't do that if you knew who I was."

I walked to the front, and spoke evenly, "I am Tatsumi, a new member of Night Raid."

There were a storm of whispers that swept through, and I cleared my throat. "I know that some of you may no longer want to trust me, and I understand if you want to leave. But before you go, I have some information to pass onto you."

They all looked up, Lubbock included.

"Esdeath has returned to the capital."

Bomb dropped: successful detonation.

They all looked at me in horror, and Lubbock looked ready to cry.

Though from perverted glee or actual fear I didn't know…he really was a weird one.

"I know she is a symbol of fear for you, and I am sorry that my power in the city isn't strong enough for me to successfully fight her. In the Hearth, I could protect you, but when she finds this place, I don't think I could fight her and keep you safe at the same time."

I could literally see their hopes plummet, and I grimaced.

"As of right now, I am moving the Hearth."

That made everyone look up in surprise, they probably thought he was going to close it down.

"I will be moving it outside the city borders, into the forest area beyond the walls."

They panicked, "No! We won't be able to make it; The Danger Beasts will kill us!"

I sighed, "I will clear a path. In the footholds of Nature, my Teigu holds absolute authority. I will create a path for you to follow. The Marks on your shoulders will guide you. In the forest, your treatment will be much faster, safer, and uninterrupted. However, I'm sorry to say you can no longer stay there. The Capital will surely notice the influx of movement, and investigate. When you come, come at night, and cover your injuries to the best of your abilities. I can no longer harbor you, but I can take care of you. Should Esdeath or the Capital find out about me and my connection to you, flee to the forest. It will protect you and guide you to a nearby kingdom. It will provide for you at the border, and when the capital finally falls, you will be welcomed back."

The crowd looked at me amazed, and I smiled kindly at them, "I won't abandon you, I promised didn't I?"

They all nodded, with hope re-established, I walked to Lubbock. "Now…you are my last problem for the night."

He looked at me confusedly, and then the people gathered behind me, glaring down at him in an impressive force of Killing Intent.

"If you tell anyone in Night Raid that I am helping these people…well…let me simplify. Pain. I will strap you naked to the inside of your "dearly beloveds" bed chambers, ball gag and all, with a propped up sigh and a whip, saying "Beat me" with a winky face."

He looked at me in horror; he knew how Najenda felt about masochist.

She was honestly against them, she didn't hate them, but she was too wigged out by them to consider them partners in any sense. His hope for being with her would be forever ruined.

"And I will take pictures." I continued.

He looked at me in absolute fear, and the crowd reinforced it.

"I will them post them all throughout the capital, and as Najenda will be in the picture, you will be identified as a member of Night Raid, and unable to reside here any longer…and that means no late night bathhouse peeking." I said with a small bit of irritation. The crowd heard that, and started chanting faintly.

"Pervert…pervert…pervert."

It was downright scary! It even gave _me_ the chills!

He panicked, "No! But I am an intel gatherer! You can't do that!"

I grinned, before waving at Lisa, who smiled with a cute expression, "I have the best informant in the city. I unified the slums and the people in poverty, and as such, they give me information, which is all routed together and given to her and two others. The two others root out what's true and false, and finally, she is given the true, important facts. My intelligence network is larger, stronger, and more accurate and trustworthy that any connection you will make. Now, do we have a deal? I do I need to go get a whip?"

Lubbock honestly looked torn, "B-B-but why! With this power you could- ACK!"

The bindings around him tightened, cutting of his breathing. I ground out, "With this power, I could wipe out the Imperial city in minutes. With this power, I could kill and absorb every single life form in this entire empire in a few hours. I will not use it for mass killing, I will not use it to win the war for you, and I will _not_ use this to open holes in the female bathhouse walls!"

He pouted, but honestly looked annoyed, "Why!"

"It's WRONG YOU PERVERT!"

"Pervert…Pervert…Pervert…"

Lubbock looked angry, "If you could win the war, than why won't you!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" I shouted, before hushing myself as I didn't want to tip anyone off at our location.

"How do you think my power works?! Do you think trees and healing power just magically pops up! are you a fool! Every time I heal someone, every time I mend a scrape, re-attach a limb, bend bones, cure disease, all that nutrients has to come from somewhere! I can borrow the forest, and even supplement my own, but on that large of a scale, it would require lots of sacrifices…human lives. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to be there would be killed quickly and painfully, their bodies literally destroyed, mushed, and used to grow more life for the advance."

Lubbock's eyes widened in horror and amazement.

"If the Imperial army was the only ones in the capital, I would have done it a long time ago, but the corruption isn't just there, it's everywhere, and as a result, the people who were spared would just be put right back where they started, nothing gained, only lost. I won't allow Najenda to exploit me like that. The only reason I even joined you was for Ieyasu, I will fight, but if you tell a soul of what I have been doing for the people here, I will use your flesh to heal the next few people the come for aid…do I make myself clear?"

Shaky nod.

"Oh good, now, you made contact, but was immediately knocked out, and given a message. 'I mean no harm, only health.' You got it?"

"Yeah"

"K! G'night!"

*POW*

Hmm…now what was the other thing…

OH SHIT! THE CAKE!

 **Hope you enjoy! if you enjoyed, leave a review, I love to hear from you guys, and PEACE!**


	16. An Oath of The Forest

**Hey Guys! Here it is! I just typed this out! hope you enjoy, and please leave a review if you notice anything!**

 **Thnks! Peace!**

"Bulat…"

"Yes Tatsumi?"

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I don't know where you are…and you are invading my personal space."

"You can't push away love…love… _love_." His voice echoed in a deep baritone. I'm sure it was meant to be seductive…but it was just creepy!

I shivered, before taking multiple precautionary steps back, "Did you _have_ to make it echo?"

He chuckled, "I'll head below deck since my time is running low. It's up to you up here."

I sighed as I felt his presence leave. I leaned back and looked out over the railing and stared at the skies. The sea was always my least favorite place to be. It had life above the water. It was a desert, a hot, annoying, unconquerable desert.

It sucked majorly.

I sighed as I looked back. I was on an ocean liner cruise ship, we were supervising I guess. We were here to make sure the right people died.

Not that we could do anything about it if they were actually attacked.

Which was what happened next.

A strange song started to drift through the air, and those who heard it fell to the ground unconscious. I immediately knew it was an attack, and moved to the prow of the ship. The sound was the weakest there. They would have to come after him if they didn't want any witnesses.

Which they did.

As I made it there, a snobbish rugged voice called out.

"And here I was thinking I'd let you live if you fell asleep. Sucks to be you little man." He said, his white eyes grinned at him sinisterly as his mane fell to his back.

"Yeah, maybe" I said evenly, before putting my hands in my pockets and staring at him, "So, your one of Night Raid's assassins right?"

He grinned, "Ha! No, I'm a servant of the Imperial Capital!"

I picked my ear with my pinky, "Wow dude, not one to keep subtle are you? I could tell by your clothing. It's a covert ops uniform. So much for an imposter, no wonder you need to kill witnesses, you can't even keep your act together."

He chuckled at my snappy comment, "Ooo touchy, don't worry little man, I'll make it quick."

I snorted, "That's probably what you say to all the guys you bring to your room."

He stared at me for a long moment, before pulling out his Teigu. "Are you trying to die slowly?"

"Isn't that living?"

"I'm getting tired of-"

"Rejections? Well maybe if you reconsidered your approach..."

The man seemed to swell with anger as he gripped he handle of his axe. He glared at me with his white eyes and grinned maliciously, "I take it back…it's not going to be quick."

I shivered, covering my chest and groin and turning away, "Nope! Try another!"

He slung his axes forward in anger, and I studied their flight. They adjusted their course on their own midflight…that means that they can fly on their own…dodging early is pointless. I waited for the blades to get close, before ducking suddenly, letting the blades whiz over my head, cutting loose a hair or too, before standing up and staring at the man. I could hear the blades heading farther out…and then coming closer?

Interesting, they returned to the wielder…lets test that.

I grinned as I crouched low, before kicking off and jumping high in the air, higher than any average human should have been able to do. I heard the blades approached, and at the last instant, I shot my hand out, and pushed off the spinning blade itself. Righting myself in the air, I was able to kick away the second saw as it flew at me from its owner's hand, and I had a perfect idea. I watched the blade I pushed off balance fly back to its master, but he didn't catch it, he let it hit the floor, before ripping it from the deck.

Too tough to catch? Well then, let's play ball!

I landed in a crouch, before jumping backwards, the blade passing over me, and I felt my power spark as I pour some of Artio's strength into the blow.

Catch This!

The blade took off at high speeds, easily exceeding the speed of a zooming arrow. The man could only widen his eye in surprise, not even moving to step out of the way. It slammed into him, blade first, into his torso, sinking into his flash like a spoon into pudding. He stared at the protruding weapon in shock, before a small river of blood started to pour from the corner of his mouth.

And then he was ripped in two.

But not by me.

Bulat appeared in a flash, his spear cleaving the man down the middle from head to toe, letting the two halves slam wetly onto the ship deck. I stared at it with morbid fascination, and then stared back at my current teammate, a surprised look in my eye, "You know, I was trying to hook you up with a date?"

Bulat snorted, "Not my type."

I shivered, "Yeah, I don't blame you."

"Hundred-Man-Slayer…Bulat, it's been a long time." a regal voice called from behind. I turned with Bulat to see where the voice came from, only to see him stiffen in shock.

"General!"

I just sighed, dubbing my brow, "Oh, another one…jeez, this rebellion is no joke."

Bulat didn't even turn to me, "How are you free! I thought you were on death row!"

"General Esdeath gave me a chance, and I will serve her to the four corners of the Earth!" he stated proudly, bring his hands forward, where a dragon blue ring glowed to life, and the sea water below started to rise.

I rubbed my face in annoyance, "Why did I have to go on this assignment again? I can't really remember…"

Bulat just clapped me over the shoulder, "Don't be like that, you're here now, accept it."

I just shook my head, "No, that's not it, I'm just wondering I'd Akame remembered to take out the cake…I don't think she will be happy with me if I let it burn for a mission."

Bulat froze in realization, before patting my head like he was comforting a pup. "Well, you will be sorely missed; can I rock your world tonight before you pass on at her hand?"

I shrunk away, "the only world you should be rocking is the pasty guys over there." I said with a point to the general. He nodded, but I could tell he was grinning behind the mask. He leapt forward to attack, and in an instant, I was behind him, my palms clapped over a dagger as another attacker made his presence known. He growled in annoyance at my interference, and I grinned at his annoyance, it just makes my day brighter to foil evil plans...

Even when your own plans are supposedly "evil".

I put my foot in his solar plexus with some serious umph, and he flew backwards, skidding to a hald in his feet, some spittle leaking from his mouth. He glared up at me, and I just smiled sweetly, before waving…and then covering my mouth in mock surprise.

"So, the first is gay, the second is a creepy old man…so what about you? Anything you wish to proclaim and solidify your place on the "Trio of Weirdoes"?...no wait…sorry, its Duo now isn't it, we killed the other guy."

He seethed at the comment, and brought his flute up to his lips. I charged at him, knowing what his flute could do…and then realized I didn't know a thing.

His own body started to swell with power, muscles expanded, weight increased, and his girn grew at an exponential rate.

I stared at him, before snapping my fingers in realization, "Oh! I get it! you're a pedophile! That's why you look like a little kid, to draw them in!"

He snarled at me, before slamming his fists down on the floor, cracking it with a loud explosion of splinters. Now, I know it wasn't necessary to antagonize him further…but it just made so much sense…sorry.

I flipped backwards, before pulling charging again. I could only power up so much, the wildlife was too far away to reliably summon power. We met in a furious exchange of blows. He was almost twice my size, but I was faster. I was landing several hits on him, while I dodged or redirected others…and then the tempo changed.

I cracked his knee with a harsh kick, before using it as a spring board to leap up and smash my knee into his bleeding jaw. He started to fall backwards, and I capitalized on it. I struck down to nail him in the sternum.

But he caught my fist.

He grinned maliciously as he slung my body around like a blanket. He slammed me into the floor twice, before hurling me backwards, slamming me into the ship's wall with a harsh crash. I felt some of my blood pool in my mouth from the impact, and I fell to my feet, before landing on one knee. The man laughed and approached me slowly, and I took that moment to assess the battle ground.

Bulat wasn't in great shape, his armor was gone, and his adversary was looking worse for wear. He had just finished injecting himself with something from a syringe, and his veins bulged from the effect. Bulat charged him in this moment of weakness, and I was forced to look away as my opponent finally came within distance.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall again, his eyes glinting with sadistic glee.

"Any last words!"

"I…I think...I'm…above…your age limit." I gurgled, and watched his face contort into annoyance, and then smile bloodily as he raised his fist.

I swung my legs up with the last of Artio's boost, breaking his arm at the elbow, before shooting my heel forward and kicking him in the armpit.

Now, for those who don't know, that sucks.

He shouted in pain as he let me go, and I dropped to the floor, before running forward and spinning kicking him into the ground. I landed on top of him in a blur and a thud, before repeatedly striking him in the throat, before snapping his neck with a decisive twist.

Dead.

I rolled off his shrinking corpse, and stretched my lungs to catch my breath.

Man, fighting at sea sucks.

I slid my eyes to look at Bulat, and widened my eyes in horror.

Bulat…was down.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bulat's legs weren't working, he was rolling away from the General's blows, but I could tell they were both slowing down.

Poison…no…

I used the last of my reserves to fight Psycho kid…no…

I hurried forward, I knew that poisons accelerated when the sick party is placed under strain, and the sooner I could remedy that, the longer he had.

" **Tatsumi…"**

I ignored her, I knew it still wasn't enough time to get to shore…but I needed a _chance_.

ONE GOD DAMNED CHANCE!

I ran forward, a second wave of adrenaline hitting my system as I careened into the General's torso, forcing him to drop his make-shift spear form the splintered deck, and throwing him away. I hurried to Bulat, who was smiling weakly.

"Dammit, didn't expect that." He smiled knowingly, and I felt dread harden in my stomach.

"Don't look at me like that! You'll be fine! Poisons are my "thing" remember!"

He chuckled at me, before hacking up some spittle. His wounds were pouring out openly, displaying an anti-coagulant effect.

I knew it was hopeless then and there.

He would bleed out before I could get him to shore, even if he could fight off the poison.

"It's ok." Bulat said with a grin, "Hey, I died for what I believed in…for a soldier, I couldn't ask for more."

"Indeed, it is the most honorable death a man could ask for." The General stated, his body crumpling. His was bleeding profusely as well, though you could tell he was dying at a much quicker rate.

"This poison was designed by a tribe of assassins the nation used to employ, in all of its years of use, no one had been able to develop a cure, or even a preventative measure…it's from the fangs of a Ultra-Class danger beast, The Earth Gorthum."

If I hadn't given up hope before, I did now.

The Gorthum were a race of _ginormous_ desert spiders that lived under sand-dunes. They shifted with the winds to remain undetected, but one spider could be the size of a small cruiser, and its venom was as deadly as Murasame…or maybe the source of it. I barely survived it, and I was _in_ a forest…there was no way I could cure _someone else_ in the _middle of the God Forsaken OCEAN!_

Bulat looked surprised at well, "How the hell did they manage that?"

The General sighed, "Unknown, it's a mystery to even the Emperor."

I felt my shoulder tremble as I held Bulat's head in my lap. He blushed at the position, and I laughed emptily.

"What? You probably wanted to do this to me at some point." I said with a dead smile, and he laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I felt my fingers trembled as I wrapped him in a hug, "Hey man…do me a favor…"

"Yeah?"

"You see anyone named Sayo up there…tell her I'm sorry…me and Ieyasu will see her soon."

He blinked, before nodding in my embrace. "Yeah, you got it Tatsumi, I'll make sure it reaches her."

He then started grasping for something, before pushing it into me. I looked up and saw Incursio, the Demon Armor had transformed into a short sword, and he was pushing it onto me.

"Here…take it…"

I shook my head, "I can't, you know why-"

"Just...take it." he said with a faint breath…and I nodded, accepting the blade.

"Even if you don't bond with it…use it proudly, the fires of many warrior's souls reside in that blade. It would be an honor to pass it to you." he said faintly, and I felt a tear slip past my eye.

"I accept." I said with a choke, I could feel his heart rate slow down, and I couldn't take it. "I'll wield it in your honor, as an Oath of the Forrest; I promise to wield it proudly."

A soft green glow emanated from my chest, and Bulat smiled, "Good, I don't need some bratty pipsqueak swinging it around."

I grinned, "Yeah…I can see why."

He nodded to me, and smiled…before dropping to the floor.

I grasped at his cooling body, and I felt a chill run down my spine.

I felt myself heave, but nothing came out. I felt sick, I couldn't believe it. Bro, the Hundred Man Slayer, an all-around badass…gone.

I picked up his body with some effort, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Young man." A faint voice called out.

I turned to looked at the General. He was in bad shape, and I could tell he wasn't going to last another minute.

And I felt nothing for him.

"Could you…tell me your name?"

I turned away, "Tatsumi…Tatsumi of Night Raid."

The General smiled, "Tatsumi…I must warn you…my master, Esdeath, she possesses a power far greater than the Three Beasts combined… _far greater_ …be ready.

I walked away, "If she attacks me in my home turf…I don't care if it's the entire capital behind her…they have taken two friends from me…I will annihilate the whole army…nothing I haven't done before."

The General's eyes widened, before coughing, mouthing a silent question as his voice stopped working…and then he fell to the deck. Done.

I kept walking heading to the helm to stear this boat around. I could morn later…I had to get home first…

Wait.

Home?

…hmm…maybe…

I smiled down at Bulat with an empty grin, "Home…"

 ***sniffle* hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review to let me know!**

 **Thanks! Latas!**


	17. Tyranny

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is here! Now, i am not sure how well this will be recieved, but it was teh onyl direction i really felt would make an impact. all of you stated that following the canon is practicaly pointless and boring, and in accordance to this, i will do my best to change my character to better prepare for these changes.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Get ready for some Tyranny!**

 **You'll** **understand at the end.**

 **"Tatsumi, Do not fret, he died for what he believed in, and for that there is no greater honor."**

I couldn't even smile, much less nod in acknowledgement.

I had just finished briefing Najenda, who seemed to marshal her emotions, before ending me off. The other members held back tears…and Mine straight blamed me. I couldn't even protest, what was I supposed to say? Oh Yeah! I _totally_ could have saved him if we were on shore, but now, we were out in the middle of the fucking sea. Najenda tried to take the blame for me going as it was her order, but Mine would have none of it.

I grit my teeth, sitting at the foot of Ieyasu's bed.

"Wake up dammit…please…" I muttered weakly, it didn't even sound like my voice. It sounded timid, malleable.

Weak.

I felt my anger rise as I realized this. The Forest demands a strong host, and I let myself fall. These assassins…they got me, no more!

I felt my anger surge through my veins and the fires in my stomach roar to life as I stood up, my eyes red…but not from tears.

From rage.

That's it.

I'm done.

I'm not doing this.

Ieyasu has been stabilized, meaning all he really needs is that IV bag and a bath every now and then.

Nothing I couldn't handle.

…but could I really leave?

" **The Doors to the Wild are yours to open."**

I shook my head, I knew what that meant. I would have to absorb her. From what I can tell, and what I've heard. Esdeath drank the Demon Extract, absorbing its power without its consent. That's why everyone else died attempting to partake of it, they didn't seek permission…but Esdeath's blood lust and questionable sanity couldn't exactly be denied, not really. It's why she was so strong, she _merged_ with a Tiegu instead of partnered with it…she might as well be a Teigu.

" **I will accept you, I have already, you have learned the Cycle, and have a deeper understanding and respect for it than most, you are more that capable."**

I shook my head again. 'I will not absorb you, I will never permanently tether you to my soul and flesh of my own free will…you don't deserve to bear the sins I carry on my shoulders.'

I stared emptily at Ieysasu's bed, and found I needed to do something.

Train.

I have been getting by with my base skills so far, but if I was going to flee, now would be the time to train. The Night Raid hideout provided shelter, but without it, I would have to seriously grow to remain protected…not to mention the meat sack I would have to carry around.

I walked brusquely to the door, and pushed through, heading to my room. I opened it and found what I was looking for.

Incursio's key.

It was still on my bed, completely untouched and cleaned.

He wanted me to use it…and while I will never be able to use two Teigu…I will wield it with pride.

I drew it from its sheath, and felt…nothing.

That's odd.

I was starting to wonder what was wrong, and if this was actually a replica Najenda gave me to send the original to the Army, when red hot pain grabbed my wrist.

I flinched in surprise, and tried to let go.

Yeah, that didn't work.

I started trying to pry my grip off, but glowing red lines appeared on my skin, wrapping around both of my wrists and encasing them in agony.

Was this thing trying to take my arms!

I growled in frustration and pain, before shoulder-diving straight out my window, crashing through it and falling to the ground. The impact might have hurt, but I couldn't feel anything besides my arms being fried to whatever the hell was happening.

I sprinted into the forest, diving headlong into a lake and trying to cool the burning pain.

The pain lessened for a second, before it boomed forward with triple the intensity, and this time, I couldn't hold back my scream. Of course, I was underwater, so there wasn't much to it, but it was all I could do.

'… _Scream it…'_

What the hell! That's Bulat!

' _Scream it…'_

I was tossing and turning in pain, the water bubbling from the heat and the agony of my spasmodic thrashes.

' _Scream it…will all the FIRE IN YOUR_ _ **SOUL**_ _!'_

" **Tatsumi! Its Forcing a Tether! I can't stop it!"**

' _Its Name! CALL IT! SCREAM IT!'_

My vision started to fade, and I felt my consciousness being pressured by a dark presence…I briefly wondered if it was taking me over, or maybe, it was trying to kill me…wait…not me…Artio!

" _ **SCREAM IT WITH ALL YOUR RAGE!"**_

I felt an understanding click in my head…Bulat…that conniving bastard.

I felt the sword twitch and the jewel start to glow; the plan Bulat designed falling into place in my mind.

" **INCURSIO!"** I roared, and at that moment, I felt the pressure lift…along with something else…

' _The Evolving Dragon…'_

'Bulat! Is that You?'

' _I am a Memory, a Bearer of the Tyrant…it evolves, it cannot be kept down for long, it refuses…it's a lot like you and I in that respect.'_

'Bro! Why!?'

' _Your attitude, your fire, your_ _ **soul…**_ _it burned so bright I could hardly feel my own in your presence. Incursio needs it, craves it, a strong hose that will never waver. A proud flame that will burn away everything…it will even give up its previous rules to align itself with such a host.'_

" **Tatsumi! Think! Come back! Your body is dissolving! It can't hold Two Teigu!"**

'Were you trying to get me to date you in the afterlife or something?' I couldn't help but think, and Bulat laughed. His voice was starting to fade.

' _While that sounds…exciting, you have yet to see how bright your flames can be. Its molten, its all-consuming, its perfect for the Tyrant…you may be the first to wield such a power as this…good luck.'_

I felt my bodies sensations returning, and heard Artio almost whisper in surprise.

" **Impossible…the Tyrant…it's trying to** _ **save**_ **you."**

I struggled to the surface, the waters current spinning me around. I couldn't focus, my little tunnel of death vision was starting to narrow, and I couldn't think straight.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!"**

I complied. Whoever that was wasn't Artio, and they were angry.

I let out a scream; it contained my last sliver of air in my lungs, my everything.

And then…it became very clear.

I felt the water blow away from me, and I felt my skin burn with fiery pain as I clenched my fists and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I bellowed, and then…well, the water came back. It surged at me from all sides, slamming into my body and lifted me up at a fast speed, sending me to the surface the express way, and sent me further into the air.

Oh look, oxygen, haven't seen that in a while.

I took a long gasping breath in, before I felt pain continue to burn me, my face, my eyes, my heart, my organs, my blood, it was almost electric!

I slammed into the water below in an amazing belly flop, and started to sink, but this time, I had air.

I swam to the surface, and couldn't help but notice my body was steaming, burning a bright red. I crawled over to a tree and leaned up against it, and felt Artio's power surge through me to her.

'Hey..I'm going to nap for a sec, see you…on the …uh…hn.'

" **Tatsumi!"** I heard her shout, but I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even breath. My body wouldn't respond. Incursio was still in my hand, and I knew I couldn't take it off.

All I could think of as I shut down was meeting Bulat, and wondering if they had restraining orders in heaven…assuming I even went there.

My last sliver of vision contained a brief flash of yellow, and the sudden shaking of my shoulders before I lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt my senses jolt alive, and I gasped in sudden shock, reeling from the sudden intrusion…before stabilizing and blinking.

I've been here before.

The inky black void, the weird pitch black world. last time I was here, I was talking with Artio about our Rage…but that was after I sustained some serious damage.

"That bad huh?" I muttered, before looking around some more.

" **You shouldn't** _ **not**_ **have survived."**

I didn't even turn around, "let the record reflect that I only wanted to use the blade, not the Tyrant. I made a promise to Bulat, I always keep my promises."

" **And now, we are here…and you have a decision to make."**

I turned…and almost shit my mental self.

Artio was standing in front of me, but behind her, a massive titanic monster like dragon was looming over her. Glowing red eyes, shaggy fur, horns, and terrifying fangs and all.

" **To accept the Tyrant, and force yourself to evolve to handle the strain, or to cast him or me aside, to bear only one of us. You must choose, now."**

"The process of evolving…I won't survive will I?"

" **The conditions have been met, but the likelihood I would be able to keep the Tyrant from controlling you would be next to none. You would have to battle him of your own accord, and if he won, I would be consumed."**

Well that was a convincing sales pitch.

I looked up at the Tyrant, and despite looking like it was ready to tear apart the face of the world and everything involved, it looked genuinely curious as to my decision.

Stupid Idea Time!

I walked forward, moving to Artio, and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I will not leave you, we made a promise to eachother long ago, and I will _not_ cast you aside. Never."

She beamed at me, and I felt as though I just had a triple shot of espresso and vodka.

In other words, I FELT ALIVE BABEY!

I walked to the Tyrant despite Artio's faint protest, and stood in front of him, staring at his big red massively terrifying shit-inducing panic-attack-making devilishly fearful eyes.

"Are you gonna cause trouble for me?"

I tilted my head to the side, and it copied me.

"Are you going to try and eat the pretty woman over there?"

I tilted my head the other way, and it copied me again.

"Can we be friends?"

The Tyrant grinned, which was fairly disturbing, and growled lowly in confirmation.

I turned to Artio, "Well, if he bothers you, let me know, and I will drop Incursio. I promised to fight with it, but if he oversteps his bounds, I will use the scabbard as a club if I have to."

The Tyrant pouted.

…

…

…

" **KAWAII!"** Artio said girlishly, and I almost face-faulted on the spot.

What!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Artio ran over and started petting him, and the Tyrant looked just as confused as I was. Artio produced a comb from out of nowhere, and started brushing its tangling hair.

You know, I don't remember her being this girly.

" **It is because of you…as we come closer to combining, I take on more of your traits to better suit you as an individual, and provide aid. You could say I evolve myself."**

"How close?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

" **I had to force your body to Stage Four."**

I cursed.

That wasn't good…just one more…and she would be gone…well, maybe, we don't know.

" **The Tyrant has chipped in as well, your body was forced to compensate, and the Tyrant wouldn't let such a perfect candidate die upon arrival."**

A large moment of vertigo knocked me on my ass, and I stinging sensation in my eyes. She stared at me for a long time, before sighing **. "I like your natural green better, but at least they will go away once you calm down…I guess the Tyrant couldn't help but claim you at least partially."**

What they hell do you mean by claim?

Another wave of Vertigo, and I fell on my back, stunned motionless…my body…it was so heavy…what the hell happened?

" **Your body is still changing. The Tyrant will not permit a weak host, and neither will I. it is one of the requirements we see eye-to-eye on."**

I couldn't see, and then in that moment, I fell victim to the deeper calling of slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was used to traveling, so I've slept in some pretty unusual places, Hell, I've even woken up in places I don't remember falling asleep in…but never this.

I was hogtied in chains, hanging in the kitchen over a fire pit.

Now, being the intelligent and charismatic man that I am, I did not over-react in the slightest. I stared long and hard at the fire below me, before turning around to glance at my surroundings, sweat beading off my brow from the heat and smoke. I heard the idle, cold sound of a blade swishing through the air, and yanked my body around to see who it was.

It was Akame, with a large meat cleaver…and she was walking towards me.

"Hungry…hungry" she kept repeated quietly, subconsciously making chopping movements with the cleaver in hand.

The first thought was 'wow, great prank'…and then I really thought about it.

This was Akame…the bottomless pit…the hardcore assassin.

Hmm…yep, terrified.

"Tatsumi! Your awake!"

I blinked some fumes out of my eyes and saw a mop of short silver hair sitting in a dining room chair, smoking that horrible cigar of hers.

"Najenda…please explain." I said as politely as I could, though it was very difficult considering my face felt like it was going to burst.

She stood up and tossed her cigar into the fire, before turning looking at me with an almost hostile glare, "Are you not aware of how lethal it is to bear two Teigu?"

I frowned, "Yes, yes I am, what's the issue? Why the _hell_ am I being roasted."

She glared, "Your body was quite literally melting, we had to shove you in the deep storage ice room to partially solidify you…but then…well…you started to crack."

My eyes widened, "You mean you _froze_ me?!"

She looked sheepish all of a sudden, and looked away, her commanding presence gone, "Well, we tried to thaw you…and it worked!"

"IM HOGTIED ABOVE A MASSIVE FIRE! I NEED OXYGEN TO BREATH!" I bellowed out, before snapping my jaw shut in surprise. What the hell? I'm not that short tempered, much less that loud.

Najenda seemed to notice my surprise, and she snapped her fingers. Akame chucked the cleaver at the top of the chain, where a section was held in place, and sliced it into two. The chain dropped me, and I fell face first into the fire.

"HEY!" I screamed out in anger as I fell into place. I knew I would be permanently damaged, and would heal in a few days, but it would still hurt!

The ashes columned from my abrupt impact, and a small cloud billowed into existence around me, before escaping the open window syphoning the smoke. I coughed and spat out flacks of burned carbon, when I opened my eyes in shock.

I was laying in hot coals…and I wasn't burning.

Actually…I barely even felt it.

I stood up, examining myself for injuries…and I was even more shocked at what I found.

My arms were the same color and skin tone, but the texture was different. It wasn't like skin…it was like armor, like smooth scales. A polished surface of stone from the finest craftsmen. I still had hair, thanks for that, but it was considerably thinner. My entire body was like stone, but still moved and acted like my previous flesh.

"The Tyrant…Bulat had something similar, but not to this extreme level." Najenda said with a frown. The Tyrant is still alive in that sword, its soul still burns in its flesh. It has a nasty habit of trying to take over the hosts that wield it, and makes their bodies better to take them over at a later date…but this…to gain such a formidable upgrade is something I haven't seen."

I frowned at her, examining my body further. Any traces of fat I had were completely iradicated, and any space I had left to fill was packed with muscle. I felt heavier, a lot heavier. I looked at Najenda again, and realized I was actually taller than her all of a sudden, almost by a solid head or two.

And then another fact.

I was naked.

I immediately turned away, covering my essentials with a hand and pointing an accusatory finger at her. "My clothes, where are they!"

She snorted, "You tore them apart."

I looked at her in surprise, before looking down at my arm again. "OH, that would make sense. My clothes would fit me anymore, and that would never be enough to halt the Tyrant's growth…is there something I can wear?"

She snorted again, "Yeah, the drapes. I have never had anyone bigger than Bulat, so you will have to wait until the custom orders come in."

I frowned, "How long?"

She grinned at me, and suddenly felt very nervous, "Well, about a week, it is a lot of fabric."

I felt my jaw slacken as I realized I was going to be wearing a rug for the next week until something could actually cover me. I immediately turned to Akame, who was staring at the stove with a sliver of drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

I sweatdropped, yep, no point in preparing for that, she won't tease me with dinner on the line.

I turned to Najenda, and saw she was surreptitiously scooting around to trying and get a look at my sculpted form since I stepped out of the fire.

"Najenda, I really doubt you just froze me and then tied me up, what else did you do? I'm assuming you ran tests?"

She frowned, "Well, yes, and I have some…complicating news."

I twitched, my whole friggin life was a complication.

Your body, for lack of a better word, is incredibly dense. From the tests we conducted, it took a full sword swing to draw blood from your arm, nothing less would pierce it, and even then, it didn't cut deep. Your skin has become as thick and resistant to damage as a reinforced iron door. Your bones have almost quadrupled in density, no doubt to help you survive such a heavy armor weighing on your person. You will need to spend some time re-educating yourself on finer motor skills…and relearning how to swim. When we were melting you, you were actually sinking in the puddle that was growing beneath you, hence why you're upside-down."

I frowned, "I sink?"

She nodded, "We couldn't lift you without Leone using **Lionel** in conjunction with Lubbock's threads to pull you out and move you."

I frowned deeper, "How much do I way?"

"Nearly 300 kilograms."

That was a twist.

The average person weighed almost 70.

I was four times that.

No wonder I sunk like a stone, I weighed more than they did!

I started to make a mental checklist; I sure as hell needed it.

"Najenda, I need a favor."

She looked up at me, "What do you need."

"Time off."

She looked like she had already guessed that, "I assumed as much, but I can't allow you to do that. We are moving the base soon. While you were unconscious, the Empire has started to build a taskforce to combat us. The Jaegers."

I looked unfazed as I felt, "Wow, we totally didn't expect that." I deadpanned.

She just snorted, "Yes, well, it's time we moved the base."

I wasn't surprised, though I wasn't sure why, "So how does that prevent me from having time off?"

"I need you at the front. Your powers are strongest in the forest, and we planned to build our base in the center of one."

I looked suspicious, "So I'm the guard dog now?" I wasn't sure why, but I felt anger bubbling in my stomach.

She cracked a smile, "As amusing as that is, no. It's your strong hold, and tactically, that would be the best place to be. None of the other Teigu in our possession requires an environment to be the most effective, so in response to that, its best we do in your case."

I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered or annoyed, "You don't have to lie, I am under your service so long as Ieyasu receives care."

Her gaze softened, before looking almost hurt, "You're not here because you want to be?"

I looked at her in surprise, "You thought I was? I'm here because you're the best option I had at the time, and am holding up my end of the bargain. Yeah, you guys are "fun", but because of that, I have grown soft. I have failed to retain my outlook, and as a result, Bulat was killed."

Where was this coming from. Sure, I felt this way, but I would never say it in such a harmful way.

She flinched at that remark.

"I realize my mistake, and it won't happen again. I have become too relaxed around you, that needs to change."

"Does it?" she said with a challenging look, "All of Night Raid cares for each other, and we are that much stronger for it."

"And since I have been here, two of your members have died, while another barely escaped with her life at the cost of her friend's."

I need to calm down…but…I'm so mad…I am angered.

Another flinch.

I turned to her, stepping into the fire to cover myself, "Look, I get you need something to cope, but setting yourself up like this is the best way to hurt yourself more."

"I don't think you have a right to say that!" a voice shouted out.

I turned to Mine, the short pinkette had appeared in front of Najenda, her arms crossed. "Death is the trade, we know the risks! That's the job! It doesn't mean we can't enjoy life! You have no right to tell us! You're a loner with his own circle of friends before he came here, and where are they now! One was _tortured_ to death while the other is in the other room in a coma! You're a Hypocrite!" she said angrily, before a sudden pressure entered the room.

I really didn't like that…and I _really really_ didn't like that in a way…she was right.

I didn't know at the time, but my eye suddenly changed from their forest green, to an angry red of a dragon's…this anger…it wasn't mine.

Mine staggered on her legs, before thudding on top them as she struggled to breath. Najenda was visibly straining to remain upright, but kept her posture.

The woman worked with Esdeath, this was probably the norm.

I stared down at Mine, "Exactly, I am a loner, and I _had_ a circle of friends. How do you think I know any of this?!"

Leone tumbled through the door, struggling to stand, but heading over. Lubbock was in-between me and Najenda in a flicker. I could tell he was barely hanging on, and the next words he spoke stopped me cold.

"Take another step, and the Hearth is ours."

The KI stopped, and I glared at Lubbock heatedly, "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Lubbock held my gaze, "This isn't you. The Tyrant is manifesting in your negative emotions, you need to calm down. Now."

I seethed, and my skin crawled with anger. I was being told what to do by this pipsqueak with a crush? Am I really being talked down to by a little girl with pink pigtails! I felt the Tyrant shift, and I soothing warmth entered my system.

'Artio…'

" **Calm yourself…Come to the forest, I will help you. You need time, the added presence of the Tyrant and the modifications are a great burden on you. Let me help. Come to the lake."**

I gripped my hands together, before releasing them with a sigh, turning and heading for the window.

"Tatsumi!"

I turned and glared viciously, at Najenda and Lubbock, before it softened as I became more aware of my actions.

"I'm not right in the head, your right…I need to get things figured out. I'll be back later. Go ahead and move out when you need to, as long as your within the forest, I can find you."

I turned and jumped out the window, falling much faster than I normally would, and slammed into the ground with a massive crash. The ground cracked and upheaved in large stones, before I shot into the forest, not even trying to control my speed. I was running off my anger, spending my unease, and wasting my nervous nerves.

'Artio…am I going to be ok?'

" **Only Time can heal all wounds, but that won't stop me from trying."**

I barreled straight through a tree, but hardly felt a thing.

'Sorry.'

Artio sighed heavily, **"Well, at least we know where to start."**

 **Kabloie! Chapter Complete! I hope you enjoyed! if you have a comment, concern, complaint, or constructive criticism, please leave it down below! i read _all_ reviews, and certainly wont stop now! Thanks!**

 **Peace!**


	18. Tournament

**Heyya Guys! been a while since i was here, but I typed this out to let you all know it isnt dead, it was close, but not on my watch!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Focus…

… _focus…_

'…gently…'

" **Almost there…come on…delicate…"**

I would have mocked my current situation a few weeks ago, I mean seriously, just look at me?

Playing….with building blocks.

It had been 19 days since I had fled Night Raid…and 19 days to understand just how different I was. my body, for the lack of a better word, was a tank. It was incredibly strong, to the point where pressure caved metal and cracked rocks. My hands were vices, my control was shot, and my life was in scrambles. You have no idea how nice it is to be able to grab your pants buckle and NOT break it.

So, here I am.

Basically, we gave up trying to _control_ my strength…and as of now, we are avoiding it.

So basically, I can't grab things anymore, I have to pinch them…gently. I move my hands to _lightly_ touch the object, and then hoping it doesn't slip from my grasp when I move it. its much like a barrel of mead doesn't _actually_ hold the water, it just prevents it from escaping.

So, we abandoned strength, and moved to finer muscle movement.

And today was to see the fruits of my labor.

I could successfully stack these blocks…without breaking them.

…yay.

I would have cried at my childish persona if not for all the hard work to this point. I had adjusted my walking pattern to not create craters, I managed to keep my arms closer to me when I walk so I don't backhand somebody into yesterday…and now, I'm trying to remove my instincts of "clenching" things.

If I grabbed a human unawares…

Pop.

A depressed sigh echoed through my head. It was a deep, callous sigh, but it lacked malice or rage…it was just depressed.

" **Tyrant, Baby steps…baby steps."** Artio grumbled.

He snorted.

I seethed at being made a mockery of, but held my temper. That was another thing that needed to be fixed. I seemed to have lost the majority of my fuse once I "bonded" with the Tyrant. I was quick to anger… _very_ quick.

I didn't like it at all.

But, I managed to install a "shut up filter", which enabled me the power to immediately disable my ability to speak. Such a protocol would prevent the escalation of a situation, and stop the timer…allowing diffusion.

If it was safe to speak.

'Do you…think Im ready?'

There was a long pause.

" **Partner…Tatsumi…it's not a question of whether or not** _ **we**_ **think you're ready. Do** _ **you**_ **think you're ready?"**

I hate it when she says that.

'I reserve the right to pop Mine'

Artio sighed, **"Not much to be done I'm afraid."**

I smirked, before standing shakily, dusting myself off, and then heading forward down the splintered path I made on the way here.

'well then, I guess its time to see if they are still alive.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Najenda?" I called, opening the massive doors with a gentle movement.

"Akame?" I whispered, peaking my head in the kitchen.

"…School Boy?" I joked, looking into Lubbocks room.

"Banshee?" I asked, looking down the halls.

I arrived at the training ground…and couldn't help but stare at what I was seeing.

Leone…was sitting on Lubbock…and he was doing push-ups.

Very…very slowly.

"Its unusual to see you sweat Lubbock, what happened? You get caught at the local bar and realized your inadequacies?" Mine snipped, and Lubbock only tisked his teeth.

"Since I'm the only guy left, I need to show it!"

"If it was just you, there would be no man on the team." I said aloud.

I mean, common, saying something like that? That's just _asking_ to get smacked.

The whole team whirled to see me standing there before them near the opposite wall.

"Tatsumi! Your back!?" Mine asked in shock, and slight annoyance.

Yep, I missed you too.

"Nope, it's your delinquent pervy mind playing tricks." I said flippantly. If she wanted to be a bitch, I would serve it back pipin' hot and ready to burn.

Her face exploded red, but before she could say anything, Akame was in front of me, hand in hers.

"Were having meat tonight!" she said with stars in her eyes.

I just smirked and _gently_ pushed her away, "nice to see you too."

Lubbock was still on the ground sweating.

But not from the heat.

I turned my eyes on him, and he visible recoiled.

"We'll talk later." I said nonchalantly , but he got the gust of it.

Your dead bro.

Leone felt Lubbock suddenly sink to the floor, and allowed himself to be crushed.

Leone just slapped him playfully, before standing up herself and walking over. "So, any progress?"

"I can't grab anything without breaking it…but I can move things effectively. Incursio is the only thing I could find that withstood my grip." I said sadly, "If I'm concentrating, I can probably shake someone's hand without crushing it…but only for one or two shakes. I can't control my strength, but I can limit it by not applying it."

"Well then, let's put it to the test."

We all turned to see a smiling Najenda, a flyer in her hand.

"Welcome back Tatsumi, ready to get down to business?"

"What you got for me?" I replied with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was, for all intents and purposes, severely unimpressed.

Apparently, the Empire was hosting a Tournament for Esdeath, the super scary lady, and the prize money was good.

So, Najenda wanted me to test my strength and control there…as a _field_ test.

A bit irresponsible in my eyes, but hey, whatever.

I made it to the finals…it really wasn't hard. The first guy was a clown, and while he was insanely flexible, his balance relied on contact with the floor. All I had to do was knock him over, and he just went toppling out of the ring.

The second guy was even worse. A local fisherman with a name to make. He used his fishing pole as a whip, and tried to "hook" me and then "reel" me out of the ring…except I was 300 Kilos…

So hell no.

His back cracked pitifully, and was carried off.

I didn't even move.

The third guy was a bit more interesting. He actually knew how to fight, and definitely would have broken an arm or two…if I wasn't practically invulnerable. He surrendered after breaking his wrist on my jaw without leaving so much as a welt.

The fourth guy was just down right pathetic. Just some fat dwarf with a stench so thick it was visible. His first shot was at my groin with a jumping knee…as if the Tyrant would allow for such a weakness.

My parts weren't changed, but Incursio's armor was always active there, from one side to the other.

He jumped, cracked his knee, and fell onto the floor holding his bruised knee in pain.

I just glared at him, and he ran out of the ring.

And now…here I am.

The finals.

With a giant…bull man?

"Tough luck kid, guess that money is as good as mine."

The Tyrant growled at being looked down on, but Artio shushed him.

"Three, Two, One, HAJIME!"

The referee quickly fled the ring, and the "big man" faced me down.

"I was a student at the Imperial Fist Temple. I was _second degree_ when they kicked me out!" he boasted, before setting a low stance and advanced on me.

"Sucks to be you!" he roared, bringing both his hands down in a hammer fist style blow.

I didn't even look up. I just moved an arm.

Smoke clouded the ring as the strike hit its mark above my head, breaking the floor beneath me and kicking up dust.

Once it cleared, they saw a clearly surprised bull man and a completely unfazed…"blacksmith"

"Is this all it takes to be a second degree? You guys aren't as hard core as I thought." I said aloud, before brushing my hands off as if I just handled something filthy. He seemed irritated by my act of nonchalance…goody, I wanted to see more of his style. I couldn't memorize it on the spot, but the Tyrant learns what its forced to overcome…learning how to react and recognize this style in the future would be a huge help.

He roared in rage, and started pelting me with blows.

I decided to start "trying"

My hands moved so fast it looked as though I lost my arms to the crowd. I kept them moving so he couldn't see them, and made sure to block every blow he sent at me. it looked as though they lost their joints, whipping around so fast they looked like snakes zipping and hissing venomously.

Well, this is annoying. These blows don't even hurt.

I turned to the crowd, spotting Leone, and made some funny faces.

Who doesn't love to show off a little?

She just rolled her eyes, and I took that as the go ahead.

I suddenly abandoned blocking, and vanished from his sight all together. His legs were kicked out from under him from a powerful blow, and in an instant, he was airborne. I appeared below him in a subtle whirlwind, before open palm slapping the space in front of him.

But not actually hitting him.

The wall of air was enough.

He was tossed backwards from the force of the blast, and skidded to the edge of the arena…but managed to hold on. he had an obvious abrasion, and it was only darkening by the minute.

Something the Tyrant and I worked on…hitting my opponent, without actually hitting them.

See, we gave up on trying to create a style for me, as any target I had would break under one blow…so by using my strength and speed, we created a way to "shape" the air into dealing blows for me.

It was actually pretty cool. Can only do it with my hands right now though, my legs don't push air as well as my palms do. I had a pretty decent range as well, depending on the strike. My farthest reaching was a good twelve feet.

He growled over his blocked arms and glared at me venomously, "Get ready punk, you're about to see a world of pain."

"nah, already been, wasn't that impressed."

He roared in rage, before sprinting straight at me, his head level with me.

Huh, a bull rush.

When has that ever worked at a range?

Its only good up close, as the enemy cant get out of the way, or counter in time…is he an idiot.

Wait, stupid question, of course he is!

I set myself into a front stance,kicking my back leg out for extra grip, and braced myself.

A contest of strength?

Don't test me.

He slammed into my grip like a runaway dangerbeast…and I didn't move.

Not an inch.

The ground cracked under the force of the blow again, sending debree out into the crowd behind me.

As his head was still lowered, I grapped both his horns, before switching stances.

I yanked him around, swinging him like a weight. His legs left the ground as he succumbed to centrifugal force, and at his peak, I swung him like a discus, granting the bull his first experience in flight.

He made it pretty far too, almost cleared the stadium.

That damn billboard though, it was just too tall.

He slammed into the top, breaking it and sending the whole construct out of the ring.

I sighed, smoothing myself out, before looking at the roaring crowd, and giving a small, but genuine smile.

"Hope always feels good to see." I muttered, before dousing my expression.

I turned slowly, seeing Esdeath walking down the stairs.

'A personal delivery?'

She made her way across the arena, before standing in front of me, a faint blush on her features as I stood a bit taller than her.

"A splendid performance."

I nodded slightly, "Thank you Ma'am." I said distractedly…but not from Esdeath.

The Tyrant was shifting…he sensed Esdeath's Strength.

And he wanted to eat her.

Rivalries you know?

She seemed slightly put off by my wavering attention, and snapped a delicate hand in my face. "Warrior? Do I not have your attention?"

I blinked, "Sorry."

The Whole audience was aghast.

I just drifted off _right in front of her_.

She giggled slightly, the red tinge intensifying. "Oh…you have _so_ much potential." She muttered, before a large smile spread across her features.

She reached into her inside breast pocket to retrieve something, and I took the opportunity to dive into my mind.

'Tyrant! Oi! We had a deal!"

" **GGRRrrr.."**

'Yeah, I know it sucks, but you _cannot_ eat her.'

" **GGGGGGGGGRR!"**

'Still no.'

…

…

"… **grr…"**

'No, Artio did not agree.'

The Tyrant snorted.

I smiled barely as I just imagine Tyrant pouting behind Artio, who was no doubt still trying to comb out some of his fur. She made some progress from what I remember…I think his left shoulder was successfully groomed.

I would have asked Artio what was happened, when I felt a weight in my palm as she pressed the reward into my outstretched hand, she smiled at me winningly, and I found that she was actually rather striking…when she wasn't releasing enough Killing Intent to supply an army.

Ice explode around me, freezing me on the spot, removing my ability to move, the reward still in my palm.

If hadn't been frozen through before, I would have probably fallen unconscious…but the Tyrant doesn't fall for the same trick twice.

It evolves, it habituates, and it devours.

An unlimited one trick pony.

I could see her staring at my face through the distortion of the ice, her hand tracing down my chilled cheeks.

"Starting today…you will be mine, and mine alone."

And then, a strange thing happened.

I shrank.

The Tyrant growled, and with a strange feeling, steam started to pour out of me. I couldn't even look down to see what was happening…but then I had space.

I could move.

Though the ice was still there…it was like I just gained a lot of breathing room.

I started shrinking.

I quickly retracted my arms so I wouldn't be suspended by them, and drew my legs so I could balance on the ledge that would have been lying in wait for my decent to bring my precious parts to a painful end. Esdeath watched in shock, as did the rest of the crowd, before the amount of steam, and her lack of concentration cracked the ice, and I managed to get out with a strong kick.

'What the fuck just happened?'

" **Tyrant is retracting his influence, allowing you to move again."**

'HE COULD DO THAT! WHAT THE FUCK! THIS JUST SOLVED ALL MY PROBLEMS!'

" **Don't shout at me! he believes in absolute strength, your concerns were irrelevant."**

I felt like slapping myself, but didn't as I was now staring at a significantly taller scary lady…with a really red expression.

"So…can I go?" I asked hopefully.

She just blushed.

Fuck.

 **Well! That was unexpected! Stay tuned for Chapter 20! Peace!**


	19. Chapter 21

LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND OTHERS!

I'm afraid Wednesday is upon us.

Today is the day.

In a few hours, My stories will be taken down. The ones with "Temporary" in the Descriptions will be taken down...or in case I missed one, the ones I recently published.

I wanted to share my private library for a short time, so if you read it, congrats, I hope you enjoyed. For those of you who are sad to see some of them go. sorry, but its time. They aren't complete, and in maybe in the future, they will come out to say "hi" again.

I will publish the last few chapters for what I have on them, and then at 10PM MST, they will be removed.

Thank you for those who reviewed with constructive criticism, and thank you for those who supported them for their short duration.

Summer classes have finished, however the next semester starts in these next few weeks...what that means I don't know, but on the plus side, I have a guaranteed 6 days to do whatever the fuck I want, so maybe then I can just write and see what happens XD.

Thanks again for everyone's advice and support, and I will see you again!

Peace!


End file.
